


A B C, 1 2 3 - BlackKitten23

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Top!Harry, Violence, bottom!Severus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 67,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: A B C, 1 2 3  / Autor original: BlackKitten23 / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: El pequeño Draco puso sus manos en el polvo Flu e intenta seguir a su papá para trabajar con él en el Ministerio, ¡pero lo dice mal! ¿Dónde termina el niño de nueve años y quién es este magnífico Maestro de Pociones llamado Harry Minitree?... ¿Snape se está sonrojando?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	1. ¡Ups!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A B C, 1 2 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636972) by [Blackkitten23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23). 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****  
>  ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****  
>  **Fuente original:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636972/chapters/17387218

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Lucius cariño, deberías irte o llegarás tarde—Advirtió Narcissa a su esposo quien, para su diversión, no podía dejar de jugar con su pequeño hijo Draco de nueve años. Todavía parecía un sueño que la guerra que involucró a Voldemort, hubiera terminado.

Ni Lucius ni ella querían tener nada que ver con el loco. Lucius y su amigo en común, Severus; tuvieron una infancia difícil y finalmente fueron absorbidos por algo de lo que se arrepintieron. La marca de la muerte en el interior de sus antebrazos izquierdos, era un recordatorio constante de que servían al mago oscuro, pero el hecho de que no estuvieran en Azkaban era otra opción.

Albus Dumbledore y su esposo Gellert parecían sentir que no eran muy leales al mago oscuro y se arriesgaron ofreciéndoles la oportunidad de convertirse en espías. Lo tomaron y se convirtieron en los puntos fundamentales para cambiar la guerra y eventualmente, ayudaron a terminar con Voldemort.

Lucius sonrió y besó a su hijo en la cabeza—Te veré más tarde ¿de acuerdo Draco? —.

—¿No puedo ir contigo? —Draco hizo un puchero cuando su papá se levantó y puso su túnica formal sobre sus hombros. El jefe de la familia Malfoy besó a su esposa antes de mirar a su hijo de nueve años.

—Dudo que quieras ir Draco. Estaré en algunas reuniones aburridas, así que no será muy divertido. Cuando no esté ocupado, te llevaré y te mostraré los alrededores—Lucius fue a la chimenea y abrió la tapa del frasco azul que contenía el polvo flu verde. Tomó un puño y volvió a colocar la tapa del frasco al azar.

Draco suspiró derrotado—Ok, adiós papá—.

—Ministerio—Lucius sonrió divertido y desapareció en un destello de llamas verdes cuando arrojó el polvo a la chimenea.

Narcissa se rió entre dientes cuando Draco miró a la chimenea con un labio lleno de pucheros, como si el mirar feamente obligara a la red flu a devolverle a su papá—Tu papá volverá para cenar. ¿Por qué no jugamos con algunos hechizos nuevos hasta que regrese? —Los ojos de Draco brillaron ante la idea y se sentó junto a su madre con su varita. Pasaron un par de horas mientras madre e hijo jugaban con algunos divertidos hechizos.

El lanzamiento de hechizos se interrumpió cuando un elfo doméstico apareció para advertir a Narcissa sobre la poción en el laboratorio. Narcissa bajó las escaleras al laboratorio para sacar una poción de la hornilla, dejando que Draco mirara aburrido a su alrededor mientras esperaba que su madre regresara y notó algo. El heredero Malfoy corrió hacia la chimenea con entusiasmo...

¡La tapa del tarro de polvo flu no estaba completamente cerrada! El encantamiento de seguridad para niños solo evitaba que los niños consiguieran el polvo flu si estaba totalmente cerrado, ya que Draco no sería capaz de abrirlo si estuviera bien, pero no era así... Draco deslizó la tapa torcida, tomó un poco de polvo en su pequeño puño y vuelva a poner la tapa correctamente esta vez.

—Min-itry—Exclamó el joven Malfoy con confianza y arrojó el polvo. El niño se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando lo golpeó una sensación extraña cuando las llamas verdes lo envolvieron, pero se recuperó rápidamente y saltó a la chimenea, listo para ir a buscar a su papá. Sin embargo, el lugar en el que saltó no se parecía en nada al edificio del Ministerio que su papá describió tantas veces antes. Parecía la casa de alguien. A la izquierda había una pequeña cocina, a la derecha había una sala de estar más pequeña que se podía cerrar con un par de grandes puertas correderas. Derecho desde esa habitación, podía llegar a una habitación con una gran escalera de madera y un poco más a la izquierda de las escaleras, había un solario lleno de plantas y él estaba parado en una sala más grande con pinturas vibrantes de muchas formas y tamaños que cubrían el paredes

Draco frunció el ceño mientras veía afuera un pequeño parque, a través de una ventana en la sala de estar más pequeña—¿por qué se pone el sol aquí? Ni siquiera era el almuerzo en casa—Estaba claro que estaba en el lugar equivocado, así que regresó a la chimenea para buscar un recipiente con polvo flu, pero no había ninguno. El niño suspiró—Tal vez debería pedirle ayuda a quien viva aquí... espero que no se enojen, no vine aquí a propósito—.

El joven mago buscó en el primer piso yendo incluso al comedor, que no vio porque estaba fuera de la cocina. Una sensación de hundimiento comenzó a abrirse camino en las entrañas del pequeño mago. Este lugar se veía muy muggle y su papá le advirtió que no todos los muggles eran amables con la magia.

¿Es posible que esta sea la casa de un muggle y que no supieran sobre la red flu? ¿Cómo explicaría esto? Recordó a sus padres diciendo que si se perdía, tenían un rastreador y lo encontrarían, así que tenía que mantener la calma y no mencionar la magia hasta que sus padres vinieran por él. Con eso en mente se tranquilizó y continuó mirando a su alrededor. Estaba a punto de subir cuando escuchó un silbido en la sala de estar.

>> ¿Qué es ese sonido? —Draco hizo una pausa cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación con la chimenea. El silbido provenía de una pintura de un sauce llorón que sombreaba una cabaña. La curiosidad lo hizo mirar más de cerca...

El silbido se detuvo...

La imagen en realidad comenzó a moverse, pero no como los retratos de personas que había visto donde la gente hablaba...

No... esto era diferente...

El viento soplaba a través de las hojas, moviendo las vides. Era como si la pintura estuviera realmente viva...

De repente, Draco retrocedió y gritó cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y algo salió del retrato...

* * *

Narcissa sacó la poción terminada del quemador y lo apagó. Ella volvió a subir ansiosamente —Ok, Draco, cariño, ¿qué quieres...? ¿Draco? ¡Draco! —Ella se encogió de hombros y esperó un par de minutos para ver si había regresado, pero algo se sintió mal—¡Dobby! —.

Un elfo doméstico con un elegante uniforme con el emblema Malfoy apareció—¿Cómo puede Dobby ayudar a Lady Malfoy? —Preguntó alegremente.

—¿Dobby, está Draco aquí? —Preguntó Narcissa preocupada.

Dobby se quedó callado un momento, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron—No Lady Malfoy—.

—¡Ve a buscar a Lucius! —Ordenó y Dobby desapareció para buscar ayuda. Narcissa no perdió un momento, sacó su varita y susurró el encantamiento para conectarse con el encanto rastreador de su hijo.

El elfo doméstico regresó con un suave estallido y parecía un poco irritado—El Maestro Malfoy está en una reunión y no podían dejar que Dobby interrumpiera...—Dobby frunció el ceño preocupado al notar cuán pálida estaba Narcissa—¿Lady Malfoy? —.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres firmar otro contrato, Severus? La guerra terminó hace años, eres conocido como un espía y fuiste exonerado de todos los cargos. No necesitas continuar como maestro con las amenazas de Voldemort y Azkaban desvanecidas así como tu fachada de espía—Dijo Albus Dumbledore, mientras estaba sentado en los cuartos de Hogwarts del Maestro de Pociones.

Severus suspiró mientras se recostaba en su silla—¿y qué haré Albus? ¿Quién contratará a un ex-espía, Mortífago o no? —.

—Podrías ser un Maestro de Pociones independiente o finalmente viajar. Siempre quisiste cuando eras joven, así que ¿por qué no ahora con tu contrato terminado? Sería bueno alejarte por un tiempo e incluso visitar este centro de investigación en Estados Unidos que te invitó a unirte. Es un honor, es un famoso centro de investigación de pociones. Solo invitan a los mejores Maestros de Pociones y Herbólogos—Sugirió Albus, que se sentía un poco mal por hacer que Severus firmara un contrato que tenía un límite largo, pero querían convencer a Voldemort de que Dumbledore confiaba en Severus en ese entonces. Severus jugó de doble agente a la perfección, mientras que Lucius fingió espiar en el Ministerio, pero se acabó. El contrato que estaba obligado por la magia había terminado, él debería seguir con su vida.

—Ah sí, la invitación a Decoction Research & Development en California... no sé sobre eso—Severus frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en sus elecciones de vida todo el tiempo, mientras la asquerosa marca oscura en su brazo plagaba su mente. Parecía que esa decisión destruyó por completo su futuro. La familia que deseaba cuando era joven probablemente no iba a suceder. Claro que tuvo algunas aventuras, pero en realidad no era nada que se sintiera especial. Solo un grupo de chicos cachondos a los que les gustaba la idea de ser dominados por un mago marcado y desgarrado por la guerra y no quería algo así. Por supuesto, ¿quién podría... o, para el caso, a quién le importaría estar sobre él? A pesar de que nunca pensó que era una buena persona. Quizás cuando fue más joven pudo haber tenido la oportunidad de ese tierno cuidado amoroso, pero no ahora...

Albus suspiró, sabía que Severus era terco y que no tenía sentido tratar de convencerlo de algo. Él solo quería que el mago que consideraba como un hijo se sintiera feliz por una vez, en lugar de solo contentarse, si alguna vez llegó a esa conclusión—La escuela acaba de terminar, así que tómate el verano para considerar algo más que el trabajo que fue más o menos forzado durante la guerra—Suplicó el director.

—No me importa enseñar—Severus se crispó ante la mirada incrédula que el director le estaba dando—... me gustaría más si no hubiera estudiantes—Albus simplemente se echó a reír. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran comenzar con su conversación, el flu cobró vida y una Narcissa Malfoy visiblemente alterada hizo que ambos magos corrieran hacia ella—Narcissa, ¿qué pasa? —.

La bruja dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas mientras trataba de calmarse—¡Severus, Albus, es Draco! Se ha ido, n-no puedo encontrarlo—.

Albus palideció tanto como Severus—Hay un hechizo de rastreo en él, ¿verdad? —Preguntó el director rápidamente.

—Sí, ¡pero dice que está en el mundo muggle, en América! ¡No sé cómo encontrarlo sin alertar a los muggles! ¡No sé con quién contactar o cómo llegó allí! ¡El frasco de polvo flu todavía estaba sellado y nadie entró por las protecciones! No puedo contactar a Lucius porque está en una reunión, y-yo solo...—Narcissa comenzó a derrumbarse. ¡Su hijo estaba en el mundo muggle de un país extranjero! Estar en el mundo muggle en su propio país era un pensamiento aterrador suficiente si te encontrabas con el tipo incorrecto de muggle...

Severus miró a Albus—¿Podrías intentar ponerte en contacto con Lucius? —.

—Sí, y si tengo que hacerlo, conseguiré que Gellert lo atrape—Les aseguró Albus. Sabía de primera mano qué podría pasar si las personas no mágicas veían cosas extrañas que los asustaban. Su propia hermana pequeña estaba severamente traumatizada por muggles que la golpearon después de verla usar magia... una experiencia horrible que la llevó a la muerte por un bloqueo mágico, donde la falta de control hizo que su núcleo mágico básicamente explotara...

—Bien. Vamos Narcissa, vamos a buscar a Draco—Dijo Severus con tanta calma como pudo, mientras agarraba su bolsa de pociones y su varita antes de unirse a Narcissa. Como Maestro de Pociones, siempre tenía una bolsa de varias pociones preparadas para muchos tipos de lesiones, pero rezó para no necesitarlas o nada más drástico que un ungüento para curar los moretones—Toca el rastreador de Draco nuevamente y nos Aparece allí. Te daré un poco de mi magia para que podamos hacerlo—.

Narcissa tomó la mano de Severus e hizo lo que se le indicó. La clásica sensación incómoda de aparecer cayó sobre ambos y desaparecieron con un fuerte estallido. La diferencia horaria entre el Reino Unido y Estados Unidos fue repentinamente sorprendente cuando reaparecieron fuera de la vista, cerca de las calles ligeramente concurridas, bajo un cielo anaranjado ardiente, pero no se detuvieron para admirarlo. Severus rápidamente lanzó un Glamour sobre ambos a mitad de carrera para que su ropa se pareciera más a la ropa muggle. Parecía que estaba en un par de pantalones marrones con zapatos marrones y una camisa de botones azul oscuro, mientras que Narcissa llevaba una falda roja con una blusa blanca y tacones rojos...

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se detuvo para ver qué aspecto tenían, ya que ambos continuaron moviéndose por las calles, con Narcissa a la cabeza después de que su hijo tirara del rastreador. Ella casi quitó a otras personas del camino mientras buscaban a Draco. Cada segundo los hacía sentir cada vez más desesperados. Doblaron una esquina hacia un tranquilo barrio de casas.

—¡Oh, gracias a Merlín que está cerca, Severus! —Exclamó Narcissa con puro alivio y aceleró el paso ansiosa por llegar a su hijo y asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. El Maestro de Pociones fácilmente siguió el ritmo de la frenética madre y también comenzó a mirar más de cerca a su alrededor, esperando ver algo extraño o a Draco buscando ayuda...

 _POP._ El repentino y sorprendente sonido detrás de ellos hizo que la bruja y el mago se dieran vuelta y apuntaran con sus varitas al intruso. No había ni una pizca de paciencia entre ellos, de modo que quién fuera el desafortunado espectador, quien fuera él o ella, iba a ser golpeado con un hechizo _Obliviate_ y borrarían sus recuerdos...

—¡Whoa! ¡Esperen! ¡Zippy no los dañara! —Narcissa y Severus parpadearon un par de veces mientras miraban al divertido elfo doméstico que estaba frente a ellos. El elfo doméstico llevaba pantalones cortos de color canela, gafas de sol, sandalias, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta azul... en absoluto a lo que estaban acostumbrados a ver sobre un elfo doméstico ¿y por qué demonios estaba en medio de la calle donde podía ser tan fácilmente visto?

Severus suspiró frustrado y bajó su varita seguido por Narcissa—Lo siento, pero no tenemos tiempo para conversar. Deberías perderte de vista antes de que te vean—Comentó Severus distraídamente mientras se giraba para irse con Narcissa.

Zippy sacudió la cabeza—Está bien, este es un vecindario mágico amigable para que Zippy pueda ser visto, pero no es por eso…—El elfo doméstico comenzó a correr detrás de la bruja y el mago que no parecían escucharlo y simplemente se alejaban en una caminata rápida con un sentido de urgencia—¡Esperen! ¡Zippy necesita preguntarles si estás buscando un pequeño mago llamado Draco… AH! —El pobre elfo doméstico estaba una vez más mirando los ejes de dos varitas—Otra vez con las varitas—Zippy tragó saliva de miedo cuando recibió un par de miradas muy duras… Miradas que harían que cualquier otra persona se orinara encima.

—¿Dónde. Esta. Mi. Hijo? ¡Habla elfo! —Gruñó Narcissa amenazadoramente.

—Ahora ¡solo c-cálmate! Tu pequeño dragón está perfectamente a salvo. Sucedieron un par de cosas y el pequeño dragón se asustó, por lo que el maestro lo llevó al parque a comprar un helado. El maestro le pidió a Zippy que cuidara a los padres del pequeño dragón. Te pareces a Draco y eres a la vez mágico, así que Zippy preguntó—El elfo domestico suspiró aliviado mientras bajaban las dos varitas.

Narcissa estaba tan aliviada que tenía lágrimas en los ojos—Oh, gracias a Merlín... sí, soy su madre, Narcissa Malfoy, y este es el padrino de Draco, Severus Snape. Por favor, ¿dónde está él? —Preguntó mucho más tranquila ahora... bueno, al menos no homicida. El elfo doméstico sonrió y comenzó a caminar por la calle.

Severus, por supuesto, se mantuvo escéptico. Él vería por sí mismo si Draco estaba bien. El trío pronto llegó a un pequeño y pintoresco lugar, con un pequeño parque rodeado de calles tranquilas y rodeado de algunas casas a cada lado. Para Severus era la pequeña minicuadra perfecta para criar una familia...

Draco vino corriendo hacia ellos desde el columpio, con un hermoso y rubio hombre que hizo que el corazón de Severus se saltara un latido...


	2. Seguridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Albus frunció el ceño y golpeó el pie con impaciencia—Esto es una locura... es en momentos como este que desearía que los directores tuvieran algún poder en el Ministerio—Se quejó mientras esperaba escuchar que Lucius había salido de su reunión. Las salas en las que se celebran las reuniones están diseñadas para permanecer cerradas y mantener el ruido del exterior en silencio para que la reunión no fuera molestada. Nada menos que un ataque al Ministerio o una orden de un nivel superior podía contactar a las personas que estaban dentro.

Lo que apestaba si quieres transmitir un problema personal como, por ejemplo, un hijo desaparecido.

—Al diablo esto... no me gusta hacerlo, pero esta es una situación grave—Albus suspiró y subió las escaleras usando el ascensor. Caminó rápidamente hacia la gran oficina y escuchó a la secretaria reírse mientras abría las puertas. Estaba su esposo Gellert, el actual Ministro de Magia, comiendo un gran plato de pescado y papas fritas grasientas.

La secretaria se echó a reír—¡Te lo advertí Gelly! —.

Dumbledore suspiró al ver a su esposo atrapado en una expresión perpleja—Hablaremos de que estas yendo en contra de las órdenes de tu Sanador más tarde. En este momento necesito tu ayuda—.

Gellert frunció el ceño ante la seriedad en la voz de su amado y se tragó su papa—¿Qué está pasando Albus? —Preguntó mientras apartaba su comida poco saludable con la esperanza de que Albus lo olvidara.

—El joven Draco Malfoy ha desaparecido en algún lugar de América muggle. Severus y Narcissa se aparecieron allí ilegalmente para ayudarlo. Necesitas sacar a Lucius de su reunión y ayudarlo—Albus no lo recordaba en ese momento, pero la Aparición Internacional era ilegal, por lo que esta situación necesitaba varias soluciones. Esto sería un problema para el recién nombrado Ministro porque el ex-ministro Fudge, hizo todo lo posible para aislar al Reino Unido de otras naciones mágicas, pero Draco llegó primero...

* * *

Draco cayó al suelo con un grito. Retrocedió mientras el horrible perro rojo como una criatura con cuencas vacías, que salía de la pintura, le gruñó—Calma, buen perrito—Dijo el rubio mientras sus manos buscaban su varita sin apartar los ojos de la cosa gruñendo hacia él.

Una sensación de hundimiento lo golpeó cuando se dio cuenta de que no había varita... ¡la dejó en casa!

La criatura cargó lista para hundir sus colmillos en el pequeño Draco. Draco tuvo el tiempo justo para esquivar y salir del camino del próximo ataque. El sonido del desgarro hizo que el niño levantara la vista y viera al perro destrozando el sofá.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la terraza acristalada que tenía una puerta que daba al exterior, pero justo cuando pasaba el reloj del abuelo junto a las escaleras...

 _BOOM_. El repentino sonido del interior del reloj que lo sacudió, sobresaltó a Draco haciéndole tropezar. Lamentablemente, el ruido sacó a la criatura de su despiadado golpeteo del sofá y volvió su atención al joven mago indefenso. Estaba limitado por una pequeña ventana en la pared entre la pequeña sala de estar y la habitación con la escalera que efectivamente se colocaba entre Draco y la terraza acristalada.

El asustado heredero Malfoy se levantó lentamente y retrocedió despacio hacia las escaleras. El miedo y el pánico se apoderaron de él cuando escuchó el mismo silbido que antes... lo que significaba que otra criatura estaba saliendo...

El horrible canino se lanzó hacia adelante, pero terminó chocando contra la barandilla cuando Draco se apartó del camino y subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible. Un segundo perro saltó las escaleras y tiró a Draco al suelo. Sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a su alrededor, el chico se levantó de un salto y abrió la primera puerta que vio cerrándola justo antes de que los dos juegos de colmillos pudieran atraparlo.

—¿Qué está pasando allí abajo? —Draco saltó y giró al escuchar la voz. Primero vio otro conjunto de escalones que subían, pero cuando sus ojos se movieron hacia arriba, vio a un hombre alto con cabello rubio ondulado que vestía jeans y una camisa blanca con botones, que lo miraba desde la parte superior de los escalones—¿Qué... cómo... entraste aquí niño? —Dijo el hombre suavemente mientras bajaba los escalones hacia Draco. Mientras el hombre se inclinaba y levantaba al niño, Draco notó que los ojos de este hombre eran de dos colores diferentes detrás de las delgadas gafas de metal plateado... el derecho era azul y el izquierdo era avellana.

Draco sollozó tratando de no llorar, estaba tan aliviado de ver una varita en el cinturón de este hombre—Dije algo incorrecto en el flu y terminé aquí. Traté de volver a casa, pero no había ningún polvo flu...—La puerta se sacudió como si algo intentara abrirse paso haciendo que Draco se pusiera rígido por el miedo, que no pasó desapercibido por el hombre que le sostenía.

—Ya veo... le dije a ese idiota que mantuviera esos golems encerrados y él derribó mis protecciones a su alrededor—Declaró el hombre, con una cara de indiferencia mientras ajustaba sus lentes con los dedos en su mano libre. Con la otra mantenía a Draco en su cadera—No importa—.

El joven ajustó su control sobre Draco y sacó su varita. Con un simple movimiento, la puerta se abrió revelando... ¿un pasillo vacío? El sutil crujido sobre ellos hizo que los dos magos levantaran la vista... y allí estaban los golems aferrados a la parte superior del marco de la puerta. Draco gritó y enterró su rostro en el pecho del hombre cuando los golems se abalanzaron sobre ellos...

—Está bien chico, estás a salvo. Solo mira—Draco vacilante levantó la vista y suspiró aliviado al ver a los dos perros gruñendo congelados en el aire. El rubio mayor comenzó a bajar los escalones con las criaturas congeladas flotando detrás de él y abrió la puerta del reloj del abuelo que revelaba un departamento lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona viviera y trabajara—¡Doc! Sé que estás ahí, así que responde—.

Un hombre de pelo corto y gris cubierto de hollín, con ojos grises escondidos detrás de unas gruesas gafas, que hacían que sus ojos parecieran demasiado grandes para su cabeza, apareció detrás de la encimera de la cocina en la parte posterior del reloj—¿Qué sucede, oh, fabricante de pociones? ¿Ha llegado el momento del consumo de bocados o los gigantes Jack-o-lanterns están comiendo residentes? Les dije a todos que contenían maldad en sus sonrisas—Draco parpadeó, este tipo Doc era raro.

—¿Tomaste el polvo flu? —Preguntó el hombre rubio, una vez más sin traicionar mucha emoción. A Draco le recordó a su padrino Severus.

Doc resopló—¡Qué! ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de tal traición…? —.

—Olvida la pregunta... puedo ver el frasco en el mostrador detrás de ti. ¿Está vacío? —El hombre se ajustó las gafas con calma mientras Doc se negaba a responder—Ya veo... no importa entonces, ¿por qué tus golems corren y no están encerrados como acordamos? —.

—¡Los golems son espíritus de la tierra! ¡Deberían correr libres! —Gritó Doc, haciendo que Draco llegara rápidamente a la conclusión de que estaba completamente loco.

Una sonrisa sádica se extendió por los labios del hombre rubio—Entonces no tendrás ninguna queja si corren libres contigo—.

Más rápido de lo que Doc podría objetar, el hombre envió a los golems volando hacia el reloj mientras simultáneamente quitaba el hechizo y los mantuvo congelados y cerró rápidamente la puerta del reloj del abuelo.

—No te preocupes niño. Es mucho más difícil de matar que eso, confía en mí. ¿Ahora, cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Harry Minitree, pero puedes llamarme Harry—Dijo amablemente, ignorando por completo el ruidoso reloj del abuelo detrás de él, mientras volvía a poner su varita en su cinturón.

—Soy Draco Malfoy—Dijo el niño mientras estaba sentado en una silla cerca del sofá destrozado.

—Draco eh, como un dragón. Bonito nombre. Entonces, ¿estás herido? —Preguntó Harry mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo al lado de Draco.

—Me duele la espalda—Admitió Draco. Harry movió suavemente la camisa del niño para examinar su espalda. Había algunos moretones, así que para estar seguro de que no había otras heridas más profundas, Harry movió su varita y dijo un encantamiento rápido. Una hoja de papel salió de la varita.

Después de leer la hoja, Harry sonrió—Solo algunas contusiones—Movió su varita, supuestamente para invocar algo—Lo curaré. Ahora Draco, dado que la red flu parece estar fuera de servicio en este momento, necesito preguntar si tus padres mencionaron si tienen un rastreador en ti—Dijo mientras atrapaba casualmente el frasco volando hacia ellos. Harry no quería arriesgarse a irse si sus padres lo seguían... les daría la impresión equivocada.

—Sí lo hacen... ¿eres un Maestro de Pociones? Mi padrino es uno, el más joven en el Reino Unido en realidad—Dijo Draco con orgullo mientras identificaba fácilmente el ungüento.

Harry sonrió mientras sumergía su dedo en el ungüento y lo aplicaba suavemente a los moretones del niño—¿Debería esperar algunas preguntas sobre mi experiencia? —.

Draco se rió ligeramente mientras los dedos del Maestro de Pociones recorrían un lugar que le daba cosquillas—Sí, mi padrino es muy protector—.

—Gracias por la advertencia—Harry se rió entre dientes y bajó la camisa del niño después de que los moretones comenzaron a desvanecerse—Zippy—.

Un elfo doméstico muy informal, con gafas de sol, apareció—¿Cómo puede ayudar Zippy? —Zippy hizo una pausa cuando vio el sofá destrozado y luego a Draco—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó, pero la mirada en el rostro y el tono del elfo, hizo que Draco se preguntara si el elfo ya había adivinado lo que pasó y solo quería confirmación.

—Doc sucedió. Draco, aquí presente, tuvo un pequeño contratiempo de flu y terminó aquí. No tiene sentido irse a otra red flu ya que tiene un hechizo de rastreo, por lo que Draco se quedará aquí hasta que vengan por él. ¿Podrías estar atento a sus padres y padrino? —El reloj dio una sacudida repentina y el pelo gris se cayó—Y volvió a colocar esos golems en la pintura con hechizos de bloqueo muy seguros. Nos ocuparemos de ellos más tarde—.

Zippy sonrió y casualmente chasqueó los dedos cuando los golems pisaron al viejo mago mientras se acercaban a Harry y Draco. La magia del elfo los atrapó y voló hacia la pintura en la que estuvieron una vez—Zippy se asegurará de que no salgan nuevamente. ¿Qué debería hacer Zippy con Doc? —Preguntó el elfo sin siquiera mirar al mago maltratado en el suelo mientras los golems eran absorbidos por la pintura y completamente encerrados.

Harry sintió a Draco relajarse mientras los golems estaban encerrados—Su tontería casi mata a un niño—.

El elfo doméstico sonrió—Entendido, cura las peores heridas y no hay analgésicos—Zippy chasqueó los dedos y Doc subió las escaleras flotando—Zippy lo dejará en la cama de invitados. Él mismo puede limpiar el desorden en el reloj sin una varita. Si el maestro Harry está interesado, el camión de helados acaba de entrar a las protecciones del vecindario—Dijo Zippy mientras seguía casualmente a Doc mientras giraba la varita de Doc.

—Eso suena bien. ¿Quieres un poco de helado, Draco? —Preguntó Harry.

—¡Sí, por favor! —Exclamó Draco asegurándose de recordar sus modales. Tan preocupado como estaba seguro de que su madre lo estaba, sabía que su madre lo mataría si él era descortés. Siguió a Harry a través de la terraza y hacía afuera. El sonido de la música llegó a la esquina y apareció un camión blanco.

Cruzaron la calle y alcanzaron al camión—¿Qué te gustaría Draco? —Preguntó Harry mientras sacaba su billetera.

—Ummm... brownie sundae—Draco señaló el dulce de su elección.

—Está bien, un brownie sundae y un remolino de vainilla y chocolate para mí—Harry le entregó al hombre en el camión una tarjeta dorada con una imagen en movimiento de una snitch. Eso sorprendió a Draco. Este lugar parecía tan muggle, ¿Era seguro hacer eso? En realidad, el hombre no parecía sorprendido en absoluto mientras pasaba la tarjeta y devolvía la tarjeta junto con sus golosinas.

Draco se sentó en una mesa de picnic en el pequeño parque y tomó su helado—Harry, ¿no esta esté lugar en el mundo muggle? ¿Por qué usaste esa tarjeta?... ¿qué era esa tarjeta y qué quería decir Zippy con las protecciones del vecindario? —El chico brotaba de curiosidad y solo se detuvo para comer su golosina dulce.

Harry se rió entre dientes y lamió su helado de su cono—Siguiendo tu acento, supongo que eres del Reino Unido—Draco asintió mientras masticaba su brownie caliente cubierto con helado frío—Entonces no hay sorpresa de que encuentres las cosas diferentes. Tú, Draco, estás en América. California para ser exactos—.

—¿¡America!? Mamá va a estar muy preocupada—Draco hizo una mueca al pensar en la posible reacción de su madre.

—Muy probable. En cuanto a sus otras preguntas... Gringotts aquí entrega tarjetas en lugar de llave para combinar con los avances en la tecnología muggle. La snitch no se mueve fuera de las protecciones regionales, como las salas de vecindario que Zippy mencionó. Estamos en el mundo muggle, pero lugares como estos están separados y rodeados de protecciones y se llaman zonas Magic Friendly. Muchos más muggles están exceptuando la magia aquí, pero no todos, por lo tanto, las protecciones. No es que los magos o las brujas tengan que encontrar un lugar para vivir en esos distritos, pero la protección adicional para, digamos, los niños es muy valorada—Explicó Harry, volviendo a una mirada indiferente cuando terminó su helado y comenzó a comer el cono.

El mago era amable, pero no el más expresivo... al menos no cuando se trataba de Doc y por alguna razón, hablando del Reino Unido. Draco se preguntó por qué—¿Tienes hijos? —.

—Tengo a Doc—Dijo Harry con impaciencia—Él puede ser mi mentor, pero el hombre no debe dejarse sin supervisión... ¿necesitas una servilleta? —Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida al ver el chocolate derretido manchando las mejillas del niño.

Draco sonrió tímidamente cuando el mago mayor le dio una servilleta—Gracias—Dijo y tomó la servilleta ofrecida.

—Por curiosidad Draco, ¿cómo obtuviste acceso al polvo flu con padres que tienen la previsión de usar un hechizo de rastreo? —Preguntó Harry al niño que estaba limpiandose el chocolate.

—Mi papá dejó el frasco con el polvo de flu abierto y... tomé un poco, ¡pero pensé que lo dije bien! No pensé que terminaría en Estados Unidos... apuesto a que mamá se enojará—Draco hizo un puchero.

—Tengo la sensación de que tu padre recibirá la peor parte de esa ira...—Harry dijo mientras tiraba la basura. Draco se acercó a los columpios y jugó mientras esperaban—Creo que están aquí—Dijo Harry cuando vio a dos personas caminar por la calle con Zippy y se levantó para seguir a Draco que corrió hacia el mago y la bruja.

—¡Mamá! ¡Tío Severus! —Draco fue abrazado por su madre muy aliviada. Harry captó los profundos ojos de obsidiana del mago que Draco llamó Severus y no pudo evitar sonreírle al guapo mago.

—¡Draco! Estoy tan feliz de que estés a salvo. ¡Me tenías tan preocupada! ¿Estás bien? No estás herido, ¿verdad? —La frenética madre se echó hacia atrás y examinó a su hijo para ver si tenía alguna herida evidente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco—Estoy bien mamá, Harry me curó—Hizo un puchero cuando Severus se arrodilló para revisarlo también.

—¿Harry?...—Levantó la vista y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había alguien parado allí—¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Qué grosero de mi parte! ¡Muchas gracias por cuidar a Draco! Soy Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de Draco y este es... —.

—Severus Snape, ¿correcto? —Harry se rió entre dientes al ver la sorpresa—Draco me dijo antes que su padrino era el Maestro de Pociones más joven del Reino Unido. Ese solo puede ser una persona. Soy Harry Minitree y antes de que me preguntes, también soy un medi-mago y un Maestro de Pociones. Utilicé un ungüento simple para curar contusiones con raíz de mandrágora y ojos de escarabajo. Salvo por los moretones, no tuvo otras heridas—.

Severus se quedó boquiabierto cuando el guapo rubio interrumpió su interrogatorio antes de que comenzara—Muy bien—Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras miraba a los ojos de dos colores diferentes. Harry era joven e inteligente y... ¡MALDITAMENTE SEXY! Severus estaba tratando de concentrarse, pero fue disparado al infierno una vez que el sol desapareció bajo el horizonte. El parque se iluminó de repente con cientos de linternas flotantes con alas de mariposa animadas volando alrededor. La luz extra hizo que Harry se viera impresionante...

—Puedes quitártelo—Comentó Harry.

—¿Eh? —Severus se sonrojó ligeramente mientras su mente se metía directamente en la cuneta ante el comentario.

—El Glamour, este es un mundo muggle de zona mágica amigable o no—Explicó Harry al notar que Zippy se retorcía divertido. Narcissa y Severus probablemente olvidaron lo que Zippy dijo en su preocupación. El Glamour que los rodeaba se dejó caer y Harry no pudo evitar admirar el cuerpo del Maestro de Pociones. Lamentablemente, notó la presencia de dos Aurores, sus clásicos uniformes azules que se acercaban—Supongo que Aparecieron aquí—.

Narcissa asintió con el ceño fruncido cuando notó a los Aurores—Sí... oh cielos—Miró a Severus que parecía impasible mientras pensaba rápidamente en una solución.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos, caballeros? —Preguntó Harry amablemente... aunque había un sentido de autoridad en su tono.

Ambos Aurores se sorprendieron al ver a Harry y se inclinaron respetuosamente—¡Director Minitree, es una sorpresa verle aquí! —Exclamó el más alto pelirrojo Auror.

—En realidad no, vivo allí—Harry se puso impaciente y pasó el pulgar por encima del hombro en la casa de dos pisos con revestimiento amarillo y tejas marrones. Severus hizo una rápida nota mental de la dirección.

Los Aurores se sonrojaron ligeramente—Oh... lo siento señor—Dijo el Auror con cabello negro tímidamente. Una suave risita hizo que los dos Aurores miraran a Draco y parecían aliviados—Debes ser el joven Draco Malfoy. Tenías a mucha gente preocupada, niño—.

Severus levantó una ceja—¿Entonces son conscientes de la situación? —.

—Sí—Dijo el pelirrojo, más profesionalmente que antes—Su Ministro de Magia, Gellert Dumbledore, contactó a nuestro Ministro después de informar al padre de Draco de lo que sucedió. Nos enviaron como respaldo en caso de que lo necesitara y para llevarlo a la Embajada Mágica de los Estados Unidos para recibir atención médica y permitirle regresar a su hogar. Nuestro Ministro dejó en claro que no se presentarán cargos. Teniendo en cuenta la presencia del Director Minitree, ¿estoy seguro de asumir que ya se han satisfecho las necesidades médicas? —.

—Sí, me hice cargo de Draco hasta que llegó su familia—Confirmó Harry. Finalmente, después de algunas despedidas, los Aurores Aparecieron a la familia.

—El señor Minitree es muy importante, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Narcissa mientras ella, Draco y Severus seguían a los Aurores a través de la vasta Embajada llena de gente ocupada, algunos vistiendo trajes mientras que otros vestían túnicas... aunque algunos no estaban lo suficientemente ocupados para detenerse y sonreír un poco a Draco

El pelirrojo sonrió—Sí, él es el director más joven de Decoction Research & Development y creó Squib Bylines. Tiene una maestría en pociones, runas y encantamientos y es el aprendiz del famoso maestro de protecciones, Doc Minitree, que está un poco fuera de su eje—Severus estaba escuchando atentamente y casi se tropezó cuando escuchó que Harry era el director de Decoction... ¿Dónde puso su invitación a Decoction? Tenía que irse a casa y encontrarla...

—Un poco dice—Gruñó el Auror de cabello negro—El hombre está loco y el Director es el único que puede mantenerlo en línea—.

Draco hizo un puchero—¿Squib Bylines? ¿Qué es eso? —.

—Son un conjunto de pautas para ayudar a diagnosticar un tratamiento de squibs, para que puedan recuperar su magia... mmm... déjame ver... el tipo A es un squib nacido casi sin magia, pero que tiene un núcleo mágico. El tipo B, como yo, es un squib cuyo núcleo mágico se ha desprendido o incluso parcialmente destruido. El tipo C es un núcleo mágico bloqueado debido a una anormalidad o demasiada magia a una edad temprana—Explicó el pelirrojo cuando entraron en el ascensor.

Severus parpadeó—¿Demasiada magia? —¡Esta información era asombrosa!

—Sí, aparentemente el núcleo se apaga para proteger a su anfitrión de ser asesinado por una oleada de magia. No es muy común y hay una serie de posibles tratamientos para cada caso... creo que el Director mismo era del tipo C. Aquí estamos—El pelirrojo abrió un conjunto de puertas francesas y los dejó entrar.

—¡Papá! —Draco corrió hacia su padre, que estaba muy junto a Gellert y Albus.

—Ah, así que este es el alborotador—Una mujer de cabello negro, con acento nasal, en un traje rojo y con maquillaje perfecto, entró y sonrió a Draco—Soy Adina Blum, la Ministro Mágica de Estados Unidos. Espero que todos estén bien—Después de una conversación rápida, la Sra. Blum les mostró el flu en su oficina y regresaron a la Mansión Malfoy, excepto Gellert y Albus, quienes fueron a su propia casa.

Severus miró a Draco—Antes de irme a casa, quiero saber cómo llegaste a América—.

Narcissa asintió con la cabeza al niño retenido por su padre—Yo también, ¿qué pasó? —.

—Sé que no debería haber tomado el polvo flu, pero papá dejó la tapa un poco abierta y pensé que podría decirlo bien—Dijo el pequeño Draco, que sintió que su padre lo apretaba más fuerte.

—Baja a Draco, Lucius—Siseó Narcissa en un tono enfermizamente dulce.

Lucius negó con la cabeza frenéticamente—No, valoro mi vida—Dobby apareció después de escuchar y tomó a Draco dejando al pálido y tembloroso cabeza de la familia Malfoy, indefenso—Mamá—Gimió mientras el Maestro de Pociones y su esposa se acercaban listos para hechizarlo hasta su próxima vida...

Una hora más tarde, Severus, después de castigar a Lucius, se fue a casa y rápidamente comenzó a buscar la invitación a Decoction, casi separando su escritorio en el proceso—¿Dónde estaba? —Siseó mientras revisaba el último cajón y finalmente sacó la carta que quería—La tengo... es dentro de cuatro días a partir de ahora... no puedo decir que no después de esto, si puedo, no puedo…—.

Severus se rindió después de un minuto de pensarlo e hizo algunos arreglos para ir a California...


	3. Costas Arenosas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Eso es genial, ¡Gracias Severus! Mantente en contacto—Dijo Gellert en el flu.

—¡Y dile que llame al flu una vez que se haya asentado! ¡Y que tome muchas fotos también! —Gritó Albus antes de que Gellert pudiera salir de la chimenea.

—Albus dice que tomes muchas fotos y que nos llames en el momento en que estés asentado... sí, adiós Sev, mantente a salvo. La ministro Blum se encontrará contigo en el aeropuerto cuando aterrices—Gellert sacó la cabeza de la red flu y se sentó junto a Albus y Narcissa—Severus seguramente se marchará ahora. ¿Por qué tuve que pedirle que recopilara información como representante del Reino Unido para hacerlo? Pensé que le gustaba el señor Minitree—.

Narcissa suspiró—Severus se puso histérico anoche y decidió que no iría a California—.

—Y lo estamos obligando a ir porque...—Gellert se apagó esperando a que alguien le explicara.

Albus sonrió a sabiendas—¿Qué pasó anoche cuando él te llamó Narcissa? ¿Y cómo se ve el señor Minitree? —.

—Un joven muy guapo con cabello rubio y dos ojos de diferentes colores, uno azul y otro avellana y aproximadamente... cuatro pulgadas más alto que Sev. Juro que vi a Sev desmayarse cuando lo vio, pero nuestro denso Maestro de Pociones no se dio cuenta hasta anoche que, como director, Harry no enviaría una invitación sin hacer una exhaustiva verificación de antecedentes. Por lo tanto, la llamada de anoche diciendo que él no irá y que cuidará de Draco por nosotros mientras mañana estamos en la conferencia. Lo esconde muy bien, pero era obvio que estaba desconsolado pensando que a Harry no le gustaría—Explicó Narcissa. Le entristecía que su amigo pensara tan poco de sí mismo.

—Ya veo—Albus suspiró cuando Gellert se sentó con él—Se dio cuenta de que el Sr. Minitree probablemente sabe sobre el espionaje durante la guerra y trató de retirarse... tu querías que fuera por otra razón. Esa es una buena llamada—.

—Sí... él necesita salir de aquí por un tiempo. Claro que Lucius también sufrió durante la guerra como espía, pero todos sabemos que Severus se llevó la peor parte y no ha tenido la oportunidad de superarlo. Esperaba hacerlo pasar por otra razón que lo llevaría finalmente a irse y tomar las vacaciones que necesita... y tal vez regresar con un anillo en su dedo—La bruja sonrió feliz.

—Ahora lo entiendo—Gellert se rió entre dientes—Por eso me pediste que lo convenciera de ir... De todos modos, tenía que elegir un representante para que la Ministro Blum esté feliz de que finalmente podamos poner las cosas en marcha. El Reino Unido está tan atrasado en muchos avances, que es inquietante, pero Severus fue una gran elección... ¿así que crees que volverá con un anillo? —Preguntó. Tanto él como Albus parecían divertidos y felices ante la idea.

—Oh sí—Sonrió Narcissa—Harry definitivamente parecía interesado en Severus—.

* * *

Severus frunció el ceño cuando vio a un bebé en la fila de asientos frente a él comenzar a llorar y la madre comenzó a protestar—Me pregunto si Harry querría hijos...—Rápidamente sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza tratando de recordar que Harry lo sabía todo. No había forma de que el hombre quisiera a un ex-espía como amante, y menos aún, a uno que se pareciera a él.

Una autoestima muy baja había afectado a Severus desde que era muy joven. Le impedía mirar realmente a las personas que le lanzaban miradas. No tenía idea de que la gente lo estaba mirando. Su infancia abusiva y estudiantes populares en la escuela, como James Potter, intimándolo, no ayudó en absoluto, tanto que no noto todos estaban notando lo bien que se veía en sus jeans y camisa negra con botones...

A pesar de que sabía que Harry no estaría interesado en él, eso no le impidió casi salir corriendo del avión para encontrarse con la Ministro Blum, que lo estaba esperando en un automóvil...

—Qué bueno verle de nuevo, Sr. Snape. Por favor llámeme Adina, nos veremos muy a menudo con usted como representante del Reino Unido—La ministro abrió la puerta para que él entrara y el conductor tomó su equipaje para ponerlo en el maletero.

—Entonces por favor llámame Severus—El Maestro de Pociones le estrechó la mano y la hizo sonreír.

—¡Oh, nos vamos a llevar muy bien Severus! Gracias por elegir volar en un avión en lugar de las rutas mágicas. Es menos papeleo para convencer a los muggles que existes… ¡Oh, qué tonto de mi parte! Como tenías tan poco tiempo para prepararte para venir aquí, traje algunos archivos de las casas disponibles que son propiedad de Decoction y solo están permitidas para los investigadores que trabajan allí. Están muy cerca de Decoction y en zonas Magic Friendly—Adina chasqueó los dedos y un conjunto de cinco archivos apareció del compartimiento entre el asiento del conductor y el asiento del pasajero delantero y flotó frente a Severus—No tienes que pagar un alquilar mientras trabajes en Decoction, pero, por supuesto, puedes mudarte a cualquier otro lugar si así lo decides más tarde—.

Severus se crispó, claramente no estaba acostumbrado a viajar, ya que ni siquiera había pensado en un lugar para vivir—Gracias Adina—Mientras el auto se dirigía a su nuevo trabajo, revisó los archivos. ¡Cada propiedad era hermosa! Infinitamente mejor que su casa en Spinner's End, que nunca fue un buen lugar para vivir

—Son para R&R (Rehabilitación y Reajuste), así que realmente no vienen con un laboratorio de pociones, pero Decoction ofrece todo en sus instalaciones, incluso tu propio laboratorio personal. También son grandes en seguridad allí... supongo que no quieren que sus preciados investigadores se exploten a sí mismos—Se rió Adina.

—De hecho—Severus sonrió mientras hojeaba los archivos, tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a no tener un laboratorio con él, pero realmente nunca debería haber estado haciendo eso sin un plan de respaldo en caso de que algo saliera mal. Narcissa trató de hacer que consiguiera un elfo doméstico para vigilarlo, pero tercamente lo rechazó—Esta—Eligió después de ponerse de mal humor por no saber el nombre de la zona protegida de Harry.

Adina sacudió los otros archivos y volvieron al compartimiento dejando solo la elección de Severus detrás—Oh, la, la, una casa frente a la playa. Te encantará esa playa, es un lugar hermoso—Le dijo al conductor que se diera la vuelta y pasara a la casa antes de ir a Decoction.

Cuando el auto se dio la vuelta, ella tocó la imagen en el archivo y apareció una llave plateada—Esto está destinado a contener tu magia. Pon tu magia y desbloquea la casa. Una vez que lo hagas, estarás encerrado en las protecciones y la llave se desvanecerá porque la casa solo responderá a ti o a los que invites, ¡ah! Ahí está tu nuevo hogar—.

Severus miró por la ventana e inmediatamente pensó que la imagen no le hacía justicia. Era una casa única de un piso con forma circular en el lado derecho, con grandes ventanas que tal vez mostraban una cocina y puertas corredizas de vidrio que mostraban una hermosa sala de estar donde se podía caminar directamente al porche. El porche era grande, levantado de la hierba a solo unos pasos de la playa y sombreado con una pérgola que tenía algunas enredaderas que crecían en las columnas.

Todos los estudiantes en Hogwarts tendrían ataques al corazón si vieran que el “murciélago de las mazmorras” vivía ahí. Por alguna razón, tenían la impresión de que era un vampiro sin alma que ardería si fuera golpeado por la luz del sol...

—Las protecciones deberían ofrecer más privacidad, pero aparte de eso ¡guau! ¿Te gustaría conectarte a las protecciones ahora o dirigirte a Decocción primero? —Preguntó Adina.

El Maestro de Pociones salió de su aturdimiento—Lo haré ahora—Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto. Con la ayuda del conductor, descargó su equipaje y lo llevó al camino de madera. Subió por el sendero de madera ligeramente arenosa y subió los escalones hasta su porche escuchando las brillantes aguas que salpicaban la orilla. Las hermosas vides que se arrastraban por los rieles y las columnas también se entrelazaron a través del resto de la pérgola sobre su cabeza y tenían hermosas flores rosadas circulares esparcidas cada pocas pulgadas.

Después de admirar las flores, pasó junto a las simples sillas de mimbre y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Puso la llave mágica cargada en el ojo de la cerradura y giró hasta que escuchó el clic. Adina tenía razón, la llave desapareció repentinamente y la probó abriendo la puerta ligeramente. Algo sobre ver la puerta abierta para él lo hizo feliz. Puso su equipaje justo detrás de la puerta, la cerró y volvió al auto con la ministro...

—El Reino Unido necesita ayuda incluso con seguridad como esa... ¿qué tipo de enredaderas son? —Preguntó Severus mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Esas, mi querido Severus, son Morning Glories de California—Adina sonrió mientras el auto despegaba de nuevo—Puedes caminar a nuestro mundo mágico, pero nosotros manejaremos—El auto condujo solo cuatro cuadras hacia abajo y hacia la gran fuente con una estatua de una mujer que sostenía una bola de cristal sobre su cabeza, que parecía que salía agua de la intersección de cuatro vías.

El conductor asomó la cabeza por la ventana y miró la estatua de una mujer donde dijo—Luce viva—El agua cambió su rocío para hacer un dosel de agua formando un túnel y apareció un pequeño camino debajo del agua que entraba en la estatua—Estamos justo en la intersección de dos vecindarios protegidos para que los muggles ni siquiera puedan ver la entrada de nuestra fuente de bola de bruja. Nuestro pueblo mágico Firelights. La contraseña cambia dos veces al mes. Simplemente ve al canal 13 de televisión mágica para obtener actualizaciones. Parece estática para los muggles... ah, y no te preocupes por caminar hacia la estatua y ser atropellado por un automóvil. La estatua controla el tráfico, así que nadie se hiere—Dijo mientras el conductor entraba al túnel de agua.

Severus se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de escenario cuando atravesaron la base de la estatua y salieron por el otro extremo a una calle bulliciosa diferente. Los enormes edificios, algunos viejos edificios de ladrillo con enredaderas y otras altas torres modernas, se parecían mucho a la construcción muggle, excepto por las extrañas cúpulas flotantes que volaban de torre en torre. Observó fascinado mientras pasaban por varias tiendas y personas. Había un castillo de ladrillo de tres pisos así como un edificio con tres torres altas que tenían niños corriendo, jugando detrás de la seguridad de una valla extraña en movimiento. El letrero hizo que la quijada del Maestro de Pociones cayera por completo...

“Cuddly Crups Pre--school & Orphanage” y el moderno edificio justo al otro lado de la calle tenía el letrero “MCSS - Magical Children Social Services”...

—Ok... Adina, sé las tres primeras cosas con las que el Reino Unido necesita ayuda... Squib Bylines, un orfanato y servicios sociales infantiles...—La mirada que la ministro de los Estados Unidos le dirigió fue de pura sorpresa—Cuando Gellert dijo que estábamos detrás, era una subestimación de proporciones masivas—Dijo Severus seriamente.

Adina se puso seria ante la información. Las implicaciones de no tener ese tipo de sistemas en su lugar no eran bonitas—Te conseguiré perfiles detallados de los sistemas para que los revises. Es mejor dejar las Squib Bylines a quien las hizo. A Harry le encantará ayudar, ya que originalmente vino del Reino Unido y ha estado tratando de llevarlo al Reino Unido durante años... se lo negaron. Tu ex-ministro fue un idiota—.

—Sí, Fudge era un completo tonto y un cobarde. Gellert tardó años después de la guerra en limpiar el daño causado—Severus frunció el ceño, pero también se estaba preguntando acerca de Harry. Un squib en el Reino Unido no lo tendría fácil en absoluto... si se les permitiera vivir, eso es. Aunque trató de no mostrarlo, la idea de pasar tiempo con el director lo estaba volviendo casi... mareado.

—¡y aquí estamos! ¡Bienvenido a Decoction! —La ministra volvió a ser alegre y señaló un edificio increíble. Era una estructura perfectamente circular de siete pisos de altura que era ladrillo rojo para los primeros cinco pisos y casi todo vidrio para los dos hasta arriba. Decoction estaba un poco separado del resto de la ciudad y se encontraba en una gran cantidad de tierra que tenía una cúpula de vidrio igualmente grande y alta que estaba conectada por un túnel de vidrio, al edificio principal a nivel del suelo y en el sexto nivel donde parecía que había un paseo marítimo con plantas colgando de él—Ambos edificios son Decoction, pero la cúpula está dedicada a los Herbologistas. Incluso hay un conjunto de zoólogos mágicos para criar ciertas criaturas e insectos. Los edificios están conectados bajo tierra también. Bueno, te dejaré aquí y comenzaré con esos perfiles. Harry puede ayudarte... bueno, cualquiera aquí puede. Mi esposa, Jessica, es Herbóloga, por lo que ella también ayudará. Nos vemos Severus—.

El Maestro de Pociones apenas salió de su aturdimiento cuando ella lo abrazó o incluso cuando él salió del auto o cuando ella se alejó. No fue hasta que llegó a la puerta de cristal que se dio cuenta de que este lugar era real y no un sueño increíble. El símbolo en las puertas de vidrio eran dos enredaderas que bajaban y formaban un círculo antes de cruzar y subir para sostener un caldero burbujeante...

—¿Invitación, negocios o cita? —Dijo una voz desde el cristal.

Severus parpadeó y sacó su invitación—Invitación—Mostró su invitación solo para verla desaparecer.

—Tu magia ha sido registrada. Bienvenido a Decoction, Maestro de Pociones Snape—Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y después de un momento de vacilación, Severus entró. Vio a algunas personas de inmediato. Parecía que estaban accediendo a ingredientes en viales, pero no les prestó mucha atención después de ver a Harry acercándose a él con una bata blanca de laboratorio que le quedaba muy bien...

Harry sonrió—Es bueno verle señor Snape—.

—Por favor llámame Severus—Dijo el mago de cabello oscuro que quería concentrarse, pero su corazón estaba teniendo problemas para desacelerar a un ritmo normal. Esos ojos le estaban haciendo cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

—Severus entonces—Harry sonrió y Severus casi se desmayó por el sonido de su nombre proveniente de esos labios—Vine a darte el tour—.

—Ok—Severus tuvo que pellizcarse el brazo para volver a la realidad—Sí y me gustaría hablar contigo sobre Squib Bylines también—.

El rubio lo guió hacia las puertas que conducían a la cúpula del túnel—Estoy feliz de darte todo lo que desees, ¡Whoa! —Harry atrapó a Severus por la cintura antes de tocar el suelo—¿Estás bien? —.

—S-Sí, sí... me tropecé—Severus jadeó con un ligero sonrojo al sentir los fuertes brazos alrededor de él. _“¿cómo demonios me voy a enfocar cuando dice cosas así?”_ Severus gimió mentalmente mientras se estabilizaba a regañadientes y tiraba de él lejos de Harry para que el tour pudiera continuar.

La Cúpula Verdure, como se la llama, fue suficiente para hacerle patearse a sí mismo por considerar incluso no venir. ¡Casi todas las especies de plantas mágicas y no mágicas útiles estaban siendo atendidas por diligentes Herbólogos que estaban usando sus habilidades para crear nuevas razas de plantas!

Luego Harry lo llevó por una rampa que se encontraba debajo de los edificios para mostrar más plantas y una gran sala de observación para mostrar plantas bajo el agua. Aparentemente, el edificio principal de Decoction tenía forma de disco, lo que significa que había una parte central que no era el edificio. Es donde mantenían un gran recinto con otras plantas y un gran ecosistema de piscina que era lo que se podía ver desde debajo de la instalación.

>> ¡Este lugar es increíble! El Reino Unido solo tiene San Mungo como una instalación de prueba... nada se acerca siquiera a esto—Dijo Severus mientras miraba a un arbusto flotante de musgo, escondiendo un pez muy raro cuyas escamas eran muy potentes en pociones... y algo que ni siquiera podía soñar con poder pagar con el salario de un maestro.

Harry sonrió suavemente—Estaremos trabajando en eso y desde que mencionaste las pruebas. Los pisos 2, 3, 4 y 5 están dedicados a las pruebas. Debes presentar una descripción de tu poción al personal médico, así como lo que contiene, y ellos reciben voluntarios para que la prueben. Por supuesto, te darán actualizaciones y permitirán ver lo que está sucediendo. Si lo aprueban, tendremos una conferencia programada. Todas las presentaciones son en el primer piso... ¿quieres ver el laboratorio? —Los ojos de color dual observaron al mago de cabello negro detrás de los delgados marcos con una timidez apenas vista.

—¿Laboratorio?¡Sí, por supuesto! —Severus siguió ansiosamente a Harry a un elevador de vidrio que los llevó al piso superior y salió a un hermoso salón con pisos de baldosas negras y paredes de ladrillo. Cada pocas habitaciones, numeradas que pasaban era una sección alfombrada verde con cómodos asientos y mesas. Harry dejó que Severus abriera la puerta del laboratorio 234 explicando que solo Severus podría hacerlo, a menos que hubiera una emergencia... así que lo hizo y su mandíbula cayó—Este... ¿este es mi laboratorio? —.

Harry se rió entre dientes ante la expresión de asombro en la cara de Severus—Sí—.

El enorme laboratorio de pociones estaba lleno de estantes de madera oscura llenos de herramientas e ingredientes y tenía un gran fregadero que era solo una fracción del espacio de encimera azul provisto. Una gran isla en el centro de la habitación tenía cinco quemadores para calderos, que se reducían y colocaban debajo de la isla. Una puerta que conducía a un baño y ducha personales y un techo de vidrio sobre los quemadores para una luz de luna perfecta con un apagador opcional cerraron el trato.

>> El mostrador se mueve para formar una cama en el caso de que tengas pociones que necesiten dos calderos durante la noche, pero puedes usar los flus o simplemente irte y regresar en cualquier momento y no permitimos comer en los laboratorios—Harry sonrió burlonamente. Severus le lanzó una mirada que decía “¿qué idiota haría eso de todos modos?” —Cuando tengas hambre, eliges los alimentos que quieres en esta tablet en la pared y la cafetería en el primer piso tendrá una orden para llevar en cualquier área de descanso en la que decidas sentarte—Harry observó mientras Severus examinaba la tablet digital en la pared—Te veré más tarde mañana para discutir las Squib Bylines para que puedas mirar alrededor. Justo en este momento parece que tengo una reunión, pero sabes que mi laboratorio es 105. Ah, y no traigas chocolate al edificio—.

Severus levantó una ceja ante la extraña regla—Una restricción bastante extraña—

El rubio suspiró—Lo sé... ¿Draco te informó sobre la peculiar peculiaridad de Doc? —Severus frunció el ceño el nombre que le dijo su ahijado y asintió con la cabeza—Siendo un maestro de protecciones, es muy fácil entrar y salir de los lugares a pesar de la frecuencia con la que mejoramos. Sus motivos son, si no solo al azar, principalmente orientados al chocolate... si también quieres traer un dulce de fresas—Una sonrisa bastante tortuosa formada en los labios del rubio hizo que Severus temblara de necesidad—Es alérgico... buen día Severus...—.

Harry salió de la habitación, pero se detuvo después de caminar unos metros y se giró para ver que la puerta del laboratorio 234 se cerraba automáticamente—Estoy desesperado... ¿cómo puedo invitarlo a salir? Maldición...—Siseó en voz baja y fue a su reunión...

* * *

El representante del Reino Unido estaba pensando en traer de vuelta todas esas ideas de pociones que tenía cuando era joven y comenzó a investigar realmente qué se podía hacer. Pasó horas simplemente teorizando y yendo a reunirse con los Herbólogos para revisar todos los ingredientes disponibles. Ahora tenía un plan sólido para mañana y comenzará a prepararse luego de hablar con Harry.

Algunos otros maestros de pociones se presentaron felizmente y se sintió sorprendentemente bienvenido, pero un Maestro de Pociones mayor simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada. No hizo mucho para perturbar a alguien que trabajaba como agente doble contra un señor oscuro, pero era algo a tener en cuenta. Hizo a un lado los pensamientos del Maestro de Pociones idiota y exploró la ciudad mágica. Con todas sus compras hechas, se fue a su nuevo hogar.

Todo estaba guardado, su ropa desempaquetada, los libros puestos en las estanterías vacías y algunas fotos colocadas en la estantería y el escritorio. Salvo por una foto de él y su madre con un caldero, no tenía otras fotos familiares, ya que la cámara se rompió en uno de los ataques de su padre... no podían pagar otra. El resto eran de él con Narcissa o Lucius, o Draco, o Albus y Gellert. Ni siquiera tenía una foto de su amiga de la infancia Lily, quien rompió su amistad hace años. Tenía todo lo de valor aquí mismo.

Severus cenó mientras miraba la luz del atardecer. Era demasiado tentador no salir al porche y relajarse, así que lo hizo. Fue muy agradable relajarse para variar, pero se dio cuenta de que olvidó llamar a Albus y Gellert. Justo cuando Severus se levantó para informar a sus amigos que había llegado con seguridad, vio a alguien en el agua surfeando en una tabla de surf naranja—Maldita sea...—Se quedó boquiabierto...

¡Era Harry! Un Harry sexy, bronceado, musculoso y empapado con un traje de baño negro que remaba en su tabla de surf hacia la orilla después de que la ola retrocediera... justo hacia Severus... una vez que Harry llegó a la arena, vio a Severus...


	4. Detrás Del Nombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Severus... así que vives aquí eh—Harry ni siquiera apartó la vista de los oscuros orbes mientras invocaba sin palabras y sin varita sus cosas. Una bolsa gris voló hacia ellos desde el otro extremo de la playa y quedó perfectamente atrapada por el asa.

La boca de Severus se abrió por un par de segundos hasta que su cerebro se puso al día—Sí, Adina me dio algunas casas para elegir y me gustó esta... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Dijo sin apartar los ojos de los ojos de color dual que no estaban cubiertos por anteojos.

—Adina eh... ya veo—Harry se retorció ligeramente como si se diera cuenta de algo, pero sacudió el pensamiento—Vivo en el otro extremo de la playa, a solo tres cuadras tierra adentro, lejos de la orilla—Sonrió mientras encogía su tabla de surf para caber en la bolsa—La reunión no salió como había planeado, así que me estaba quemando un poco al surfear—Sacó las gafas y se puso los esbeltos marcos—Si no estoy entrometiéndome, podría entrar y podríamos discutir las Squib Bylines—.

 _“Sí, córrete dentro de mí”._ Severus golpeó mentalmente sus pensamientos pervertidos—No estás entrometiéndote. Además, sería bueno comenzar pronto. El Reino Unido necesita esta información pronto—.

Harry asintió mientras caminaba por el porche y—No parece que haya cambiado mucho—Comentó mientras miraba al Maestro de Pociones de cabello oscuro. El rubio se inclinó hacia Severus y el corazón del cuervo comenzó a acelerarse cuando retrocedió contra la barandilla del porche. Estaban tan cerca. Severus se estaba derritiendo al sentir el calor saliendo de la piel bronceada del rubio.

Harry buscó algo detrás de Severus ya que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir que el cuerpo del mago más bajo temblaba ligeramente—Realmente hermoso... Morning Glories—Harry acercó una flor rosa para que estuviera a la altura de los ojos de Severus. Aunque parecía que estaba hablando de las flores en las vides, nunca apartó los ojos de los ojos del mago de cabello oscuro. Harry permaneció allí por mucho más tiempo del necesario con sus labios cerca de los de Severus—Me cambiaré aquí antes de entrar si está bien—Dijo Harry antes de finalmente retirarse dejando que la mente de Severus girara.

—Seguro, está bien—Las rodillas de Severus eran como gelatina y necesitaba apoyarse sutilmente contra la barandilla para mantenerse de pie, pero tenía que usar hasta el último jirón de control que obtuvo como espía para mantenerse al tanto de lo que sucedió después. Harry sacó una toalla de su bolsa y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura sobre el traje de baño. Antes de que el mago de pelo negro supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba mirando a la rubia bajárselo y ponerse unos jeans oscuros.

Esa maldita toalla ocultaba todo, pero eso no impidió que el Maestro de Pociones de más edad se imaginara lo que había detrás y se regañara mentalmente por actuar como un estudiante cachondo justo después.

—Dejaré mi bolso aquí en el porche—Comentó Harry mientras sacaba una camisa blanca con botones de la bolsa y la abrochaba después de ponerse unos zapatos.

Severus asintió mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Le resultaba difícil pensar con claridad mientras veía a Harry abotonarse la camisa—Por supuesto... por favor—el Maestro de Pociones de cabello oscuro abrió la puerta, dejando que Harry atravesara las protecciones—¿Quieres algo de beber? —.

—Té, si no hay problema—Dijo Harry. Momentos después, ambos estaban sentados en la sala de estar con humeantes tazas de té—Bueno, ¿por dónde te gustaría comenzar? —.

—En realidad no he tenido mucho tiempo para considerarlo. Hay tantas cosas con las que el Reino Unido necesita ayuda. Mucha gente podría beneficiarse de tener conexiones con la tecnología muggle, un orfanato o una rama del gobierno dedicada a ayudar a los niños, pero primero me gustaría entender qué tratamientos están involucrados con las Squib Bylines—Preguntó Severus antes de tomar su té, tratando de parecer más tranquilo de lo que realmente estaba.

Harry sonrió—Hay muchas opciones para cada tipo de squib. Las tres principales son pociones, Hechizos de Núcleo y brazaletes. Para un tipo C con una anormalidad, como yo, es posible que se necesite una combinación de pociones y brazaletes. Los brazaletes son como las restricciones que has visto en las personas que tienen su núcleo mágico, pero este se divide en dos. El brazalete en una muñeca es un sellado mágico, mientras que el otro drena magia. El conflicto entre el tira y empuja puede liberar lentamente la magia. Ese fue mi tratamiento—.

—Fascinante ¿y qué pociones has encontrado útiles? —Preguntó Severus con curiosidad.

—Lo creas o no, un régimen de Sueño Sin Sueños o pociones relajantes, ha demostrado ser muy efectivo para ayudar a construir reservas de magia en los tipos A. En los tipos B con un núcleo lesionado o destruido, lo mejor es un conjunto de hechizos llamados Hechizos de Núcleo. Son hechizos que son buenos para simular el núcleo, para ayudar a reparar o formar la cápsula del núcleo y luego se usan pociones para ayudar a llenar el núcleo de magia. Son varias combinaciones de esos tratamientos las que ayudan a reconstruir la magia de un squib—Explicó Harry y tomó un sorbo de té.

Severus suspiró—Entonces nos equivocamos completamente. Crecí escuchando que los squibs necesitaban medicamentos muggle, pero eso no es cierto. ¿Cómo llegaste a todo esto? —.

Una sonrisa triste cruzó los labios de la rubia—Fue después de que Doc me descubriera desangrándose en las calles de Knockturn Alley... me llevó a Jessica Blum, la esposa de la Ministro aquí en Estados Unidos, para que me sanara. Escuché algo sobre una poción que explotaría si un squib intentara hacerla... y estaba en una depresión—.

El mago de cabello oscuro sintió la necesidad de acercarse a Harry, así que a pesar de no ser la persona más sociable, lo hizo. Se sentó justo al lado de Harry y tomó su mano en la suya—Puedes decirme si quieres—.

—Le dije todo a muy poca gente. La mayoría de la gente solo sabe que yo era un squib del Reino Unido que fue tomado como aprendiz de Doc, pero había mucho más y probablemente deberías saberlo todo como representante—Harry suspiró al encontrar la mano de Severus bastante reconfortante—Tengo 21 años ahora , mi madre nacida de muggles tenía 15 años cuando me dio a luz. El padre era un niño de 15 años de sangre pura, de una antigua familia. No quería que sus padres supieran de mí, así que no me nombraron y me entregaron a un elfo doméstico de confianza—.

El mago de cabello oscuro frunció el ceño—¿Nunca te nombraron? Ya veo... lo hicieron para que no aparecieras en el árbol genealógico—.

Harry asintió—No sé qué pasó más allá de lo que el elfo doméstico me dijo cuando fui mayor. Supuestamente, mis padres nunca me volvieron a ver hasta que se graduaron y se casaron. Cuando vinieron a buscarme, me hicieron revisar y me informaron que era un squib. Más rápido de lo que podía parpadear, pasé de ser un niño de cuatro años sin nombre a un sirviente a ojos de mis padres. Mi padre era un monstruo que se alegró al usar varias maldiciones sobre mí y a mi madre le gustaba encerrarme en un armario sin comida durante largos períodos de tiempo. Me golpearon, me obligaron a hacer cosas como cocinar y nunca se me permitió una educación o incluso salir, a menos que fuera para desmalezar el jardín. Nadie más allá de mis padres y el elfo sabía que estaba vivo a pesar de que mis abuelos murieron. Estaban disgustados conmigo—.

Severus tuvo un recuerdo del terrible trato que sufrió a manos de su odioso padre muggle y se estremeció—No deberías haber pasado por eso—.

—Nadie debería, pero sucede. Sin embargo, ese no fue el final... viví así durante cuatro años con mi único amigo siendo el elfo que me crio, Bitsy. Encontró todas las formas de evitar sus órdenes de ayudarme. Cuando cumplí ocho años, mis padres me llevaron al sótano, llamaron al elfo y lo mataron frente a mí. Antes de que terminara de llorar, mi padre me golpeó, me desnudaron y luego me arrojaron a las calles de Knockturn Alley con el cadáver de mi único amigo como compañía—Dijo Harry mientras se recostaba contra el sofá sin soltar la mano del ex-profesor.

—Querido Merlín... ¿fue entonces cuando Doc te encontró? —Preguntó Severus, encontrando una pizca de respeto por el chiflado que albergaba golems peligrosos en una pintura.

El rubio se rió amargamente—No... no me encontraría con Doc hasta tres años después—.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que Severus finalmente llegara a una conclusión inquietante—Te quedaste sin hogar en las calles de la Gran Bretaña mágica, en medio de una guerra durante tres años—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Sí... mi nombre es el nombre de un hombre sin hogar que me ayudó a sobrevivir e incluso me educó un poco, al menos a leer y escribir con algunos números. Se lanzó frente a la maldición asesina para salvarme durante una incursión de Mortífagos. Me golpearon en el costado con una maldición cortante. Cuando salí, me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando mucho, pero ya me estaba mareando. _Ahí_ es donde entró Doc... aunque todavía no recuerdo si estaba alucinando debido a la pérdida de sangre o no porque vino hacia mí mientras montaba un canguro—.

Severus resopló divertido—Alguien vería un canguro en Gran Bretaña, por lo que probablemente fue una alucinación, pero... ya sabes que soy bueno en Oclumancia y Legeremancia. Es fácil saber si un recuerdo no es real, así que si alguna vez quieres saber, podría mirar—.

Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios del rubio y, para sorpresa de Severus, se inclinó para colocar un beso en la mejilla del mago de cabello oscuro—Entrar en la mente de alguien es una sugerencia bastante íntima. Una cita para cenar debería ser lo primero, ¿no crees? —Harry no mostró ninguna señal de que su corazón se acelerara, pero estaba nervioso.

—Sí... sí, eso tiene sentido—Severus tragó saliva nerviosamente al sentir que su corazón explotaba. ¿Harry realmente lo invitó a salir?

—Bien... ahora, después de que Doc me Apareció en América, me llevó a curarme, pero cuando me estaba recuperando escuché a Doc y Jessica hablar sobre cosas... sobre mí aprendiendo con ellos. Ciertas palabras que usaron, hicieron obvio que eran magos... entré en pánico. Estaba seguro de que no sabían que era un squib y temía lo que sucedería cuando se enteraran, así que decidí que no lo harían. Decidí que tenía suficiente dolor. La primera actividad mágica que haría sería la última. Jessica se fue y yo me metí en su laboratorio de pociones. En ese momento ella trabajaba como pocionista asistente para pagar la universidad, por lo que tenía un set para pociones. Encontré la poción que quería en uno de los libros e incluso venía con la advertencia de no permitir que los squibs la prepararan... lo hice y no pasó nada—Harry sacudió la cabeza divertido.

Severus se quedó boquiabierto—No hubo una explosión—.

El joven director suspiró—Ante mi inmensa tristeza en ese momento, no, pero después de un tiempo comencé a preguntarme por qué. No tenía sentido para mí. De repente, Doc corrió gritando sobre usar equipo de protección al preparar pociones y luego vio la poción que preparé. No estaba contento y aparentemente él y Jessica ya sabían que yo era un squib y que los estadounidenses tenían áreas para esas personas. La conversación que escuché fue que buscaban opciones para mí—.

—Así que Doc no está completamente loco, como lo expresó Draco—Severus se sonrojó ligeramente mientras el pulgar de Harry acariciaba su mano.

Harry se rió entre dientes—No exactamente... Doc está en su propio mundo el 99.9% del tiempo, pero cuando algo golpea el nervio correcto con la fuerza suficiente, se ve al hombre sano debajo de la locura. No sé por qué, pero algo sobre mí golpeó ese nervio con fuerza. Le tomó tres meses, como lo describe Jessica, hundirse nuevamente en su océano loco, pero antes de eso les dije a Jessica y Doc que preparé la poción. Hicieron todas las pruebas que se sabe que existen, pero todo decía que yo era un squib. Comencé a preguntarme si tenía magia, pero tal vez estaba atrapada de alguna manera. Me tomó un año de entrenamiento en lo que podía hacer y buscar cosas que hicieran magia, pero finalmente creé las esposas y descubrí pociones que afectaban la magia. Cuando tenía 12 años, comencé el tratamiento y un mes después me convertí en el primer squib en convertirse en mago. Tomé el apellido de Doc, Minitree, por respeto a ser su aprendiz, al cual respeto incluso si me lleva por los muros, luego gané mi maestría y continué estudiando todo. A los 17 completé las Bylines—.

El representante del Reino Unido sonrió suavemente ante la completa falta de arrogancia en la voz del rubio. El joven descubrió un concepto innovador y es simplemente humilde—Impresionante, ¿Fue porque eras un squib tipo C? —.

El director asintió con la cabeza—Precisamente... simplemente soy el tipo más raro de squib. Si hubiera sido de tipo A o B estaría muerto porque no habría tenido ninguna magia. Con más observaciones, noté que mi magia estaba atrapada, pero la poción lo sintió. Por cierto, preparar pociones explosivas no es la forma en que se prueban los squibs, pero ahora tenemos métodos más precisos para examinar a los squibs—.

El mago de cabello oscuro se rió entre dientes—Pensé... tengo la sensación de que me estás advirtiendo sobre algo—.

—La sutileza no es mi fuerte... ni siquiera me gusta llamarlos mis padres, pero detesto usar sus nombres. Quizás es porque nunca me dieron uno, pero estoy seguro de que una vez que pasen las Squib Bylines intentarán algo. Soy mayor de edad con mi propio nombre y soy estadounidense, por lo que no pueden hacerme Aparecer en su árbol genealógico, pero cuando esto salga, vendrán a ti ya que tú sabrías más. Intentarán conseguir lo que quieren y lo más probable es que me encuentren, pero debes tener cuidado—Dijo Harry con seriedad.

Una sonrisa vengativa llegó a los labios de Severus—Disfrutaré conocer a los bastardos. Creo que sería esclarecedor y no deberías preocuparte por mí. Hacer de doble agente durante años, lidiar con un padre asqueroso y los matones de la escuela, me hacen una persona muy capaz con esas. Si pude manejar a Voldemort, puedo manejar a tus... donantes—De hecho, Severus esperaba reunirse con ellos solo para darles un escarmiento.

Harry se ajustó las gafas—Donantes... esa palabra es la mejor descripción, sin embargo, no esperes que se parezcan a mí. Una desventaja de aguantar a Doc es que no siempre te ves igual. Un día soltó algunos murciélagos encantados y cuando regresé con ellos comenzó a lanzarme hechizos alegando ver nargles. Cualquier hechizo con el que me golpeó cambió mi cabello y color de ojos y nada ha sido capaz de cambiarlo... no es que lo haya intentado mucho. Odiaba ver la cara de mi padre y los ojos de mi madre en el espejo todas las mañanas, así que fue una de las hazañas más bienvenidas de Doc—.

Después de todo este tiempo, Severus finalmente apartó su mano de la de Harry y pasó los dedos por el suave cabello dorado ondulado—El hombre puede ser un loco, pero tiene buen gusto—.

—Supongo... solo desearía que pudiera apuntar. No tengo idea de por qué tengo dos ojos de diferentes colores—Dijo Harry mientras miraba esos ojos oscuros.

—Son únicos—Severus se quedó allí mirando los ojos de diferentes colores de la rubia. Parecían perderse en los ojos del otro por un tiempo antes de vislumbrar la marca de la muerte bajo su manga y el estado de ánimo se aplastó—Debería llamar a Albus y decirle que llegué a salvo antes de que empiece a entrar en pánico—.

Harry parpadeó y miró por la ventana para ver un cielo nocturno estrellado—Sí, es tarde... mejor me voy. Buenas noches, Severus—Harry se levantó y se obligó a besar suavemente los labios de Severus antes de que pudiera pensar que era una idea realmente estúpida. Una chispa recorrió ambas espinas cuando sus labios se tocaron y, aunque fue un breve beso ligero, los dejó atónitos por un momento. Como el mago de cabello oscuro solo se sonrojó, Harry pensó que al menos no había ofendido a Severus y finalmente se fue.

—Oh Merlín—Severus murmuró suavemente cuando vio a Harry irse. Sus dedos rozaron sus labios recordando la sensación de esos labios. Pero se sacudió de su aturdimiento y corrió hacia la chimenea—Albus y Gellert deben estar preocupados—.

La red flu se activó y vio la cara de Albus aparecer en las brasas—¿¡Severus está todo bien!? ¡Estábamos preocupados cuando no llamaste por mucho tiempo! —.

Severus suspiró—Sí, todo está bien. Me tomé más tiempo del esperado para mudarme y mirar alrededor de Decoction. Tienen todo aquí, todos esos proyectos que quería probar finalmente puedo hacerlos. También pasé algún tiempo con Harry hablando sobre Squib By... ¿qué? —.

—Harry eh... así que, te estás acercandoooo al Sr. Minitree—Las brasas mostraron la sonrisa burlona demasiado bien.

El ex-profesor se crispó—Soy 15 años mayor que él... no va a suceder—.

—¿Estás seguro? —Severus recordó el beso y se calló haciendo que Albus se riera—15 años no significan mucho cuando se trata de amor, Sev—.

—Lo sé, pero... realmente no debería estar con alguien que pasó por una guerra como un espía...—Severus escuchó el timbre de su puerta.

—¿Severus? Qué... —.

—No entres en pánico Albus, son los artículos que compré en una tienda. Los entregaron para que no tuviera que encogerlos. Dame un segundo—Severus se levantó del piso, pero se sorprendió al ver que brillaban en el porche por un segundo y el paquete entró flotando en la casa. Debía ser una medida de seguridad. Miró en la pequeña caja y sacó algunas cosas, incluido un teléfono celular y una computadora portátil, antes de regresar a la red flu—Te encantarán algunas de estas cosas, Albus. La Ámerica Mágica está muy conectada con la tecnología muggle y ha hecho un lado mágico a cada dispositivo, desde los canales de TV de los magos hasta los sitios web de magos, lo cual no entiendo, pero lo descubriré y te mostraré—.

Albus sonrió—Suena divertido! ¿Hay algo mejor que llamar a la red flu...? mis rodillas ya no son lo que solían ser—.

Severus sonrió—Como dije, te encantará lo que encontré. Mañana estableceré la línea internacional de flu y te mostraré, pero primero, ¿está Gellert allí? Necesito decirle muchas cosas—Pronto apareció una segunda cara en las brasas y comenzó una larga discusión...

* * *

Harry sintió que estaba caminando en el aire cuando entró en su pequeña terraza y dejó caer su bolsa en la silla. Se dio cuenta de dos personas en la sala de estar más pequeña y puso mala cara—Adina, Jessica... ¡Ambas son diabólicas!—.

La linda mujer al lado de la Ministro, con cabello rubio corto y ojos marrones se rió—Así que te encontraste con Severus, lo tengo—.

—Mientras surfeaba... alguna advertencia hubiera sido agradable, así que no me hubiera topado con él solo con el traje de baño—Harry se sonrojó ligeramente.

Adina sonrió—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Si algo, ayudó a tu caso! Sin duda él estaría babeando por ti después de eso—.

Jessica se rió de la mirada malhumorada que Harry les envió—Oh, vamos, te has enamorado un poco del hombre desde que empezaste a buscarlo para una invitación a Decoction... sin embargo, no me sorprende, ¿quién no encuentra sexy un espía? —El sonrojo oscureció en las mejillas de Harry mientras ajustaba sus lentes—¿De qué hablaron? —.

—Las Bylines en su mayoría... y yo también mencioné mi pasado—Confesó Harry sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres.

—Raramente hablas de eso... es bueno que te sientas lo suficientemente seguro como para hablar con él—Jessica sonrió suavemente. No ha visto a Harry abrirse a la gente con mucha facilidad o en absoluto en la mayoría de los casos, así que fue bueno verlo.

Antes de que se pudiera decir algo más, Doc entró cubierto de arena—¡La verdadera felicidad se filtra de los ojos del fabricante de pociones esta noche! ¿El objetivo del deseo de tu corazón ha sido persuadido con esa presión en los labios o los tiburones de mi mente han regresado a su guarida de oscuridad? —.

—Todavía estás loco... ¿presión en los labios? ¡Estabas mirando! —Harry espetó acusadoramente.

Ambas mujeres se echaron a reír—¡Harry, lo besaste! ¡Deberías habernos dicho! —Jessica exclamó entre risas.

Doc inclinó la cabeza sin verse afectado por la mirada asesina de Harry—La maldición del rojo no debería atormentar tus mejillas por vergüenza, pero es un fantasma aún más viejo que yo y es fácilmente asesinado—El extraño comentario señalaba el sonrojo de Harry—Un asombroso pie para los círculos en mis raíces han roto 1500—.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando el mago loco entró en su reloj deseándoles “Un paseo azucarado entre sus espectáculos mentales” que era su versión de “Dulces sueños”.

—¿Acaso afirmó que tenía 1500 años? —Preguntó Adina más que un poco desconcertada.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Parece que sus tiburones nadaban aún más lejos—Todos fruncieron el ceño ante la inquietante posibilidad de que Doc se volviera aún más loco, pero eso pronto dio lugar a más burlas en nombre de Harry...

* * *

En el Reino Unido, los Potter estaban sentados a desayunar. La familia estaba compuesta por Lily y James con sus dos hijos pequeños, Violet y James Jr., que tenían 8 y 9 años respectivamente.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a Hogsmeade hoy? —Preguntó Lily mientras desayunaban.

—Suena como un plan—Dijo James mientras abría el periódico.

Lily frunció el ceño cuando vio a su esposo palidecer—¿Qué pasa? —Susurró para no molestar a los niños. Él solo le dio el papel y lo primero que vio fue el titular diciendo...

> **_¡La maldición Squib ya no existe! ¡Los tratamientos para recuperar la magia existían en Estados Unidos y ahora vienen aquí!_ **

Los titulares trajeron una comprensión agridulce a muchos, especialmente a Lily y James Potter, ya que nadie sabía que tenían un tercer hijo...


	5. Voluntario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Disculpe, ¿le importa si me siento con usted? —Severus levantó la vista de los archivos que estaba leyendo en una de las áreas comunes en Decoction y vio a una joven tímida con cabello castaño y gafas negras que ocultaban unos ojos marrones sosteniendo algunos documentos.

—Está bien, puedes sentarte. Soy Severus Snape—Dijo Severus. Aunque personalmente prefería sentarse solo, no iba a comenzar a evitar a la gente de todos los lugares.

—Gracias, soy Amy Hopkins... comencé a hacer prácticas como medi-bruja en el laboratorio 7 y... no tienes que hacerlo, pero me pidieron que enviara formularios a los maestros de pociones en el edificio para probar un producto de alguien aquí. No se nos permite decir quién, pero está dirigido a maestros de pociones que sufren residuos de pociones en el cabello. Es un ungüento que debería evitar la acumulación... NO ES QUE TENGAS EL CABELLO GRASOSO. Yo... solo pregunté—Murmuró Amy suavemente.

Severus parpadeó, se dio cuenta de que se refería a la ofensa, pero la mujer era tan tímida que hizo que sus estudiantes más tímidos que había conocido, parecieran valientes... y eso incluye a los que se desmayaron—Suena interesante, ¿qué tengo que hacer? —.

Amy sonrió y con manos ligeramente temblorosas le entregó a Severus un formulario—Esta es una lista de los ingredientes. La receta es privada, pero… eep—Chilló Amy mientras dejaba caer varios papeles y frenéticamente trató de recogerlos—Lo siento mucho…—.

El representante del Reino Unido suspiró y se levantó para ayudarla—Respira lentamente y cálmate. No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico, especialmente cuando solo me estás informando de los hechos—Dijo Severus con calma mientras le entregaba algunos de los papeles.

—Tiene razón, Amy. Solo relájate, es solo tu primer día. Aquí todos somos maestros de pociones y herbólogos dedicados... lo que, por supuesto, significa que todos somos antisociales y socialmente ineptos hasta cierto punto, lo que nos hace comprender bastante—Severus y Amy se levantaron y levantaron la vista para ver a un joven con cabello negro que tenía puntas y ojos azules con un abrigo gris—Me pidieron que te encontrara, Amy. Los Sanadores del laboratorio 7 tienen que agregar una advertencia de efectos secundarios—Dijo mientras tomaba una hoja y la firmaba con un bolígrafo en el bolsillo. Cuando le entregó la hoja a Amy, parpadeó cuando vio a Severus y Amy mirándolo extrañamente—¿Qué? —.

Amy parpadeó confundida mientras miraba la forma que le dieron—Ummm Trent... acabas de decir que hubo un efecto secundario...—.

Trent se encogió de hombros—Sí—.

—¿Pero te inscribiste de todos modos? —Dijo Amy más que un poco desconcertada por las acciones de Trent y, francamente, también Severus, pero comenzó a entender cuando notó que Trent no había dejado de mirar a Amy por más de un segundo desde que se encontraron hasta cuando firmó... ¿se dio cuenta de que firmó algo?

—Sí—Trent respondió casualmente de nuevo dejando a la chica un poco más perpleja.

El labio de Severus se torció de diversión y decidió interrumpir—¿Cuál es el efecto secundario? —.

—¿Eh? —Trent miró a Severus como si ya se hubiera olvidado de que estaba allí—¡Oh cierto! Hay un factor de crecimiento del cabello, que causa un crecimiento repentino de 6-12 pulgadas del cabello en la cabeza. Ah, y Heather se dio cuenta de que se olvidó de darte tu tarjeta de contacto en la conmoción con Wyatt, toma—Trent buscó en su bolsillo y le entregó una tarjeta blanca y roja. Severus notó que Trent se puso rígido como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo cuando la mano de Amy rozó la suya mientras ella tomaba la tarjeta—Ahora—Dijo rápidamente, pero parecía congelado en su lugar por un momento antes de finalmente girar sobre sus talones y alejarse—Tengo que mover el gato y alimentar el caldero—.

—Trent se vuelve extraño con cada año—Comentó Amy cuando el tipo desapareció por el pasillo.

Severus resopló divertido mientras le entregaba las pocas formas restantes en su mano—Creo que está nervioso... ¿cómo lo conoces? —.

La interna se sonrojó suavemente al recordar que él estaba allí, pero ahora estaba mucho más tranquila—Fuimos juntos a Cuddle Crups—.

Un suave estallido llamó su atención y se volvieron para ver a un elfo doméstico que vestía un simple uniforme azul con un plato de comida y una bebida—Tinsel tiene tu comida Severus—El elfo doméstico dejó la comida y sonrió a la joven medi-bruja—¿Puede Tinsel conseguir algo para ti? —.

Amy parpadeó y miró el reloj en la pared... era mediodía—Umm... un poco de té helado y sándwiches de queso por favor—Preguntó con timidez. El elfo doméstico sonrió y salió a buscar la comida.

—Estaba leyendo sobre Cuddle Crups. Sería bueno escuchar algún comentario de alguien que fue allí si no te importa hablar conmigo—Dijo Severus ofreciéndole un asiento en su mesa.

—Gracias, me gustaría—Dijo Amy suavemente mientras se sentaba tímidamente frente a Severus y colocaba sus papeles en una pila ordenada sobre la mesa—Entonces, ¿por qué estás leyendo sobre Cuddle Crups? Si no te importa que te lo pregunte—.

Severus se sentó y tomó un sorbo de su té—En absoluto... el Reino Unido necesita una configuración para niños mágicos huérfanos y estoy buscando los detalles del orfanato establecido aquí en Estados Unidos. Hay demasiadas circunstancias de vida cuestionables o carentes para huérfanos—.

—Residentes—Dijo Amy cuando Tinsel reapareció y le dio la comida que ordenó.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó Severus una vez que el elfo doméstico se fue. No estaba seguro de lo que quería decir la tímida mujer.

La medi-bruja se sonrojó—Ummm... los niños que viven en Cuddle Crups se conocen como residentes, no huérfanos. Eres estudiante o residente. El orfanato está destinado a ser una escuela, por lo que el lugar se convierte en una constante. Si algo le sucede a los padres de un niño, ya conocen el lugar al que los envían porque es su escuela—.

—Ya veo—Dijo Severus distraídamente. Se dio cuenta de que Amy se relajó bastante cuando habló de la escuela y el orfanato—Eras residente, ¿no? —Preguntó en voz baja mientras observaba a la mujer con calma.

—Sí... bueno, ambas cosas. Mi madre era una sanadora muy ocupada que a veces me dejaba allí toda la noche para que supiera que me cuidaban, pero falleció cuando era joven y Cuddle Crups se convirtió en mi hogar y permaneció como mi hogar incluso después de comenzar en Dragon Academy. Es el lugar al que vuelves para los veranos y como hay maestros allí, puedes obtener ayuda con las tareas de verano... Espero ser una sanadora para Cuddle Crups—Dijo con un poco de pasión en su voz que impresionó a Severus.

Estados Unidos tenía un sistema interesante. La comunidad mágica comenzaba a enseñar magia a los niños a los 4 años y luego a los 10 años, los niños iban a Dragon Academy para obtener más educación. Cuddle Crups manejaba guarderías para todas las edades, incluso bebés, y un preescolar para niños entre 4 y 10. Al principio, Severus estaba horrorizado ante la idea de que un niño de 4 años aprendiera sobre pociones, pero luego leyó el resto de la información que Adina le dio esa mañana. Al parecer, el preescolar nunca permitía la elaboración de cerveza en el edificio o incluso los ingredientes para pociones. Para los niños pequeños, se comenzaba a aprender con juguetes destinados a mostrar cómo preparar adecuadamente los ingredientes, que Severus tenía la intención de comprar y mostrarle a Gellert justo después de comprobar su poción experimental.

¡Los niños mayores en Cuddle Crups que necesitaban completar una tarea de pociones de verano de Dragon Academy, en realidad iban a Decoction para supervisión! Severus instantáneamente quería ir a buscar a Harry y preguntarle si podía hablar más sobre esto, pero decidió centrarse primero en los problemas de Squib Bylines. Por supuesto, no tenía dudas de que una vez que se implementara un sistema como Cuddle Crups, los niños estarán infinitamente más preparados cuando llegaran a Hogwarts. Además de todo eso, los huérfanos tendrían un lugar a donde ir y tampoco tendrían problemas para obtener una educación. Narcissa siempre quiso ayudar con un proyecto como este. Tal vez ella ayudaría a encontrar y financiar un lugar que pudiera servir como orfanato...

—Un sanador... ese es un sueño muy noble. No tengo dudas de que lo lograrás si pones tu corazón en ello—Dijo Severus sinceramente. Una vez que la joven medi-bruja estaba más tranquila, era bastante fácil hablar con ella, así que no fue difícil verla ayudar a los niños.

Ella sonrió ante el comentario y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich cuando Severus comenzó a comer también. Después de unos momentos, hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de té y luego miró al Maestro de Pociones—¿Estaría en lo cierto al suponer que eres el representante del Reino Unido del que todos han estado hablando? —Preguntó Amy mientras se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta.

Severus tragó su bocado de comida y apartó su plato terminado a un lado—Sí. Parece que hay varias cosas que le faltan al Reino Unido—.

La medi-bruja se estremeció—Me asusta un poco pensar que hay un lugar que no tiene algo como Cuddle Crups... ¿hay alguna forma en que pueda ayudar? —.

—Entregué la información sobre las Squib Bylines, pero desafortunadamente no hay personas capacitadas en los procedimientos correctos allá, que puedan ayudar. Así que en este momento, necesito ayudar a contactar hospitales aquí para encontrar voluntarios—Explicó Severus justo cuando Tinsel regresó a tomar sus platos.

—¿Has intentado preguntar a los Sanadores aquí? Es posible que debas hablar con el director para aclararlo, pero estoy seguro de que la mayoría de los Sanadores aquí ayudarían. Yo también puedo desde que completé esa capacitación en mi escuela antes de venir—Dijo Amy alegremente.

El representante del Reino Unido levantó una ceja—Esa es una buena idea. Por supuesto, primero debería discutirlo con el Director, pero primero probaré este nuevo ungüento—.

Después de la otra noche días atrás, Severus quería volver a hablar, pero no quería parecer desesperado. Era solo un beso y tal vez una oferta para cenar, aunque no estaba seguro de si significaba algo o no.

—O-ok... el laboratorio 7 está en el segundo piso. No debería tomar mucho tiempo... ¡Oh! ¡Pero todavía debo preguntarte si estás preparando algo en este momento en caso de que ocurra algo! —Explicó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que casi olvidaba ese dato importante.

Severus resopló divertido—Mi experimento tomará un par de horas más para prepararse por sí solo, así que no hay que preocuparse. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se refería Trent antes acerca de una conmoción? —.

Un gemido escapó de la boca de la medi-bruja y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor—El señor Wyatt vino a ver los resultados de su poción de prueba, pero no me dio su número de identificación que debe tener para probar que la poción es suya... insistió en que estaba bien, que venía aquí a menudo y que los otros médicos le dejan tener los resultados—.

El Maestro de Pociones de cabello oscuro frunció el ceño internamente—Trató de aprovecharse de que eras un nuevo interno—Presionó el botón al lado del elevador.

—Sí, aunque debería haberlo adivinado—Amy suspiró cuando entraron en el elevador y continuaron hablando mientras descendían al segundo piso—El sanador a cargo del laboratorio 7 nos atrapó en medio de la conversación y estaba furioso con él por tratar de hacer algo así Se llamaba Tracey y amenazó con llamar al Jefe de Sanidad, a Heather y al director. Dijo... algo bastante desagradable y Tracey lo denunció, ¡eep! —Ella chilló de miedo. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para mostrar a un hombre con un traje negro con cabello gris oscuro y ojos marrones. Muchos podían pensar que el hombre era muy guapo, pero no con la dura mirada que estaba disparando a la pobre interna.

Severus no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que este debía haber sido el Sr. Wyatt y da la casualidad de que este era también el hombre que lo estaba mirando cuando llegó por primera vez—Disculpe. Ven, Amy, tenemos cosas que hacer—Dijo Severus con una mirada de indiferencia mientras guiaba a la nerviosa chica fuera del elevador y pasaba a Wyatt, quien frunció el ceño a Severus. ¿Cuál era el problema de este hombre? Por lo que el ex-espía aprendió, parecía que el hombre odiaba no salirse con la suya y odiaba a las personas que le dificultaban las cosas. Un matón típico seguro, pero ¿por qué la hostilidad hacia Severus que solo llegó del Reino Unido hace tres días?

Wyatt se subió al elevador y una vez que las puertas se cerraron, Amy se relajó considerablemente—Es escalofriante—Dijo mientras caminaba por un pasillo con las paredes pintadas de un gris suave, que conducía a una clínica como una habitación, con un mostrador de facturación.

—Difícilmente... solo está actuando como un niño—Dijo Severus mientras observaba a Amy entregar los formularios firmados al joven detrás del mostrador antes de llevarlo a través de una puerta de madera. Hizo un punto para recordar el proceso y las instrucciones.

Amy suspiró—Un niño aterrador... Se suponía que yo era la que trabajaba en el mostrador de facturación, pero cuando el Director bajó me pidió ayuda para pasar los formularios. Heather me dio algunas formas y me apresuró a salir—.

Severus frunció el ceño, parecía que este encuentro se acaloraba si Harry quería sacarla de la línea de fuego—Ya veo... probablemente fue lo mejor—.

—Sin duda. Aquí estamos—Amy condujo a Severus a la habitación marcada con un 7 y había varios otros médicos en batas de laboratorio trabajando alrededor de múltiples estaciones que estaban separadas por estantes sólidos para mayor privacidad. El lugar parecía un laboratorio de química con vasos de precipitados, frascos y cuentagotas decorando los estantes sobre los fregaderos de cada estación. La mayoría de los diversos contenedores deben haberse llenado con pociones que contrarrestarán o curarán rápidamente ciertas reacciones. Incluso había una pantalla de computadora en cada estación, presumiblemente para recopilar información para el Maestro de Pociones que poseyera la poción que se estaba probando.

Una joven mujer de piel oscura con largo cabello negro recogido en varias trenzas apretadas sonrió—Debes ser Severus Snape, soy Tracey. Todo el edificio ha estado hablando sobre ti. ¿Estás aquí para probar el ungüento para eliminar y prevenir los residuos de pociones en el cabello? —.

—Sí, así es—Respondió Severus mientras contemplaba las impresionantes instalaciones de prueba.

Tracey sonrió y apareció una silla en la estación de trabajo que debe haber sido suya—Entonces siéntate y yo me encargaré de ti—Agarró un frasco lleno de una crema azul verdosa mientras Severus se sentaba—Espera chica. Tú y yo necesitamos hablar después de esto—Dijo severamente mientras se ponía unos guantes de goma.

Amy se congeló a la mitad de la puerta y se dio la vuelta—P-pero tengo muchas formas p-para…—.

—Amy, no estás en problemas. Deberías saber lo que pasó—Tracey se rió entre dientes mientras recogía un poco de ungüento en su mano enguantada y un papel de seda en el otro—Ahora Severus, voy a pasar este trozo de papel por tu cabello para medir la cantidad de grasa Ahí está. Luego aplicaré el ungüento—Informó mientras Amy se sentaba y esperaba.

El Maestro de Pociones asintió—Muy bien—.

La sanadora frotó suavemente la cabeza con el papel y lo dejó sobre el escritorio. Cuando el ungüento fue peinado y masajeado en su cabello, miró el papel, que cambió de blanco a rojo desvaído en algunos puntos. Debe ser papel encantado que medía la grasa. ¿Era rojo una gran cantidad? Tenía que ser, ¿verdad? Siempre tenía el pelo muy grasiento.

—Bien, ahora el ungüento debe reposar un minuto, así que simplemente enchufaré la medida del tejido—Dijo Tracey mientras inspeccionaba el trozo de papel rojo. Se volvió hacia la computadora y conectó el número 12 al lado del nombre de Severus—No es el más alto, pero aún está claro que eras un niño que no podía mantener la cabeza fuera de un caldero—Bromeó.

Severus se crispó, era cierto, pero se sorprendió de que no obtuvo un puntaje más alto—Aprendí con mi madre—Dijo simplemente porque no quería hablar más sobre su pasado. En cambio, miró a Amy y luego a Tracey—No querías discutir la conmoción con el señor Wyatt que Amy mencionó—Dijo ignorando el rubor brillante que adornaba la cara de Amy.

Tracey se quedó boquiabierta antes de poner los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa divertida—Bueno, en realidad no es un secreto, así que desde que Amy te dijo algo, contaré el resto... El Sr. Wyatt ha pasado su tiempo “probando” la seguridad, pero realmente solo está buscando cualquier medio que pueda para desacreditar al Director—.

—¿De verdad? Harry parece un director responsable a pesar de ser tan joven—Dijo Severus con calma a pesar de que la idea de que alguien fuera tras Harry lo enfurecía.

—¡Oh, él es! Ha mejorado enormemente la seguridad desde que se convirtió en el director—Dijo Tracey cuando colocó una toalla sobre los hombros de Severus y comenzó a frotar cuidadosamente el ungüento y la grasa—El director anterior fue arrestado por jugar con los registros de algunos archivos de pociones para poder afirmar que Él los creó. El idiota fue tan lejos como para programar reuniones con los maestros de pociones que robó y borró sus recuerdos para evitar que saliera, pero fue atrapado. Una persona le contó a su amigo sobre un proyecto, pero lo olvidó al día siguiente. Ese amigo era el director actual y cuando Harry notó algo extraño fue a involucrar a los Aurores. Después de la investigación, el fraude fue eliminado, pero necesitábamos un nuevo director—.

Un hormigueo en el cuero cabelludo hizo que Severus se diera cuenta de que su cabello estaba creciendo, pero lo ignoró a favor de continuar la conversación—Harry fue elegido—.

La sanadora se echó a reír mientras buscaba cualquier exceso de ungüento para limpiar—¡Estaba histérico! Normalmente el director elige al siguiente director, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, eso no iba a suceder. Todos estaban hablando de eso y Harry entró al edificio solo para encontrar a cada persona mirándolo. El pobre niño parecía un ciervo atrapado en los faros, pero luego Wyatt se enteró de que Harry se había convertido en director... ese hombre estaba enojado e instantáneamente trató de discutir hasta llegar a la edad de Harry. Nadie escuchó obviamente, pero ha sido incómodo desde entonces—.

Severus frunció el ceño—Claramente tenía fuertes sentimientos al respecto, pero ¿por qué? —Preguntó mientras la sanadora tiraba la toalla grasienta.

—Todavía quiero saber eso también... parecía suponer que sería director. Personalmente, creo que Wyatt estaba engañando al otro director y solo lo esperaba, pero el ex director logró borrar sus propios recuerdos durante la pelea con los Aurores. Había suficiente para demostrar su culpabilidad, pero cualquier evidencia de un compañero había desaparecido, si había alguna. Es por eso por lo que las cosas se descontrolaron, Amy. Ves que Wyatt quería usarte como palanca, pero eso falló, así que siempre ten a alguien cerca si se detiene de nuevo... 12 pulgadas—Tracey comentó mientras medía la longitud de su cabello extra—Ofrecería un corte, pero recortar estos mechones parece pecaminoso. Además, te ves muy bien con el pelo largo—Dijo alegremente mientras guardaba la cinta métrica.

—De hecho... ¿qué debería hacer ahora? —Severus murmuró tratando de cambiar el tema de su aspecto.

Tracey conectó rápidamente la medición en la computadora antes de responder—La esperanza es que este ungüento dure seis meses, pero si ves que se acumula grasa antes de que eso pase, dinos, así obtenemos información precisa. Aparte de eso, solo báñate para sacar el exceso y trátalo como lo harías normalmente hasta que veas grasa de pociones y luego regresas para una segunda aplicación—.

—Muy bien, mientras estoy aquí quería preguntar si era posible pedirle a todos los Sanadores en Decoction, que consideraran ser voluntarios para el Reino Unido. Necesitan establecer un sistema para entrenar a sus propios Sanadores en lo que se requiere para las Squib Bylines, pero necesitan ayuda para resolver el problema. El lunes de la próxima semana es cuando comenzamos el programa de entrenamiento. Cualquiera que quiera ayudar, puede venir al ministerio—Explicó Severus.

La sanadora de piel oscura sonrió y sacó su placa—Enviaré la noticia. Trabajas rápido. Demonios, solo llegaste aquí, ¿qué? … hace tres días. Los cambios de horario son un fastidio, así que pondré un recordatorio con el mensaje—Dijo y pasó los dedos por la marca de Decoction. La marca brilló y un segundo después también lo hizo Amy, lo que sorprendió al tímido interno. El mensaje fue enviado…

Aunque Severus estaba haciendo una nota mental para recordarle a Gellert sobre la diferencia horaria. Recordó las otras veces que llamó por teléfono a Albus y accidentalmente llamó en medio de la noche. La primera noche después de que Harry salió de su casa fue suerte porque era tan tarde, que era temprano en la mañana en el Reino Unido. En realidad, Severus nunca se dio cuenta, pero después de años de ser un espía no estaba acostumbrado a un horario fijo. Dormía cuando podía y se despertaba con demasiada facilidad para acostumbrarse a la diferencia horaria más rápido que la mayoría de la gente. Fue precisamente debido a esa incómoda diferencia horaria, lo que hacía que viajar en el flu fuera complicado, incluso con la corrección internacional del flu que había estado vigente durante dos días. Planearon reunirse el fin de semana y Draco también vendría.

—No se suponía que se moviera tan rápido, pero una vez que salieron los titulares hubo una avalancha de personas entrando en pánico, así que tenemos que poner las cosas en movimiento. Gracias por enviar el mensaje—Dijo Severus sintiéndose agradecido.

Después de despedirse de ambas mujeres, regresó a su laboratorio apenas notando que el joven que estaba detrás del mostrador lo miraba sonrojado. El representante del Reino Unido comprobó su poción y se alegró de ver que era estable. Tenía la esperanza de crear un Crece-huesos único que corrigiera las roturas en los huesos que se curaron mal hace años. Desafortunadamente, podía tomar una gran cantidad de prueba y error antes de que lo haga bien. Primero necesitaba ver cómo se enfriaba este lote y, si estaba bien por la mañana, lo enviará para su análisis.

Después de apagar el quemador y poner la tapa en el caldero, se fue por el día para continuar trabajando en sus tareas como representante para el Reino Unido. Sin embargo, una vez que abrió la puerta y regresó al elevador vio a Trent—Soy Severus Snape... ¿algo anda mal? —Le preguntó al joven enamorado que parecía completamente confundido.

—¿Eh?... más o menos, soy Trent. Es un placer conocerte... Acabo de recibir una notificación que dice que fui voluntario en el laboratorio 7, pero no recuerdo haber firmado nada—Comentó Trent mientras seguía a Severus al elevador.

 _“Está bastante mal por ella”_ —¿Recuerdas haber visto a Amy Hopkins hoy? —Severus sonrió mientras Trent se sonrojaba—Ahí fue cuando lo firmaste y justo delante de mí podría agregar. Solo se está probando un ungüento—Dijo Severus cuando el ascensor se abrió y Trent salió al segundo piso con un poco de vergüenza. Las puertas se cerraron de nuevo y la sensación del ascensor bajando un piso más abajo siguió, pero cuando salió vio que Harry se dirigía hacia la salida y se encontró corriendo para alcanzarlo—¡Harry! —.

Harry se giró y sonrió con una cálida sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Severus se saltara un latido—¿Severus vas a salir? —Preguntó mientras asimilaba el cambio en el cabello de Severus. El largo cabello negro no tenía grasa y caía sobre los hombros del hombre, lo que hacía que Severus se viera aún más sexy que antes, especialmente con la piel ligeramente bronceada. Harry estaba teniendo problemas para mirar hacia otro lado...

—Sí, Adina me consiguió la información para Cuddle Crups y quería ver estos juguetes de pociones antes de que Draco venga de visita este fin de semana. Si quieres puedes venir también. Sé que a Draco le encantaría verte—Dijo Severus tratando de no sonar tan esperanzado como creía estar.

—Por supuesto que vendré. Por cierto, me gusta tu cabello—Dijo Harry mientras salían juntos.

Eso fue todo lo que Severus tuvo que escuchar para decidir mantener esta longitud—Me inscribí para probar un ungüento y el efecto secundario fue el crecimiento del cabello. Hablando de firmar, parece que no me has contado todo—.

—Ah, sí, no quería tomar tu tiempo el día que llegaste, pero desafortunadamente me encontré con ciertas cosas—Admitió Harry mientras entraban a la ciudad—Decoction ayuda a sus maestros de pociones a publicar libros o publicitar pociones. Puedes registrarte para preparar pociones para hospitales y Cuddle Crups. Y ya debes saber sobre Decoction y Cuddle Crups—Comentó el director mientras caminaban por las concurridas calles de la ciudad mágica de Firelights. Después de pasar por varias tiendas, incluida Magic Mechanics, que era la tienda que vendía tecnología muggle mejorada mágicamente, ingresaron a una tienda que vendía juguetes y útiles escolares.

Severus miró los juguetes mientras trataba de tocar sutilmente la mano de Harry—Quieres decir que Decoction ayuda con el lado de pociones, de la educación de los niños, entonces sí, lo sé... ¿son estos los juguetes? Oh, a Draco le encantaría esto—Exclamó Severus mientras inspeccionaba los peluches de varios ingredientes como Raíz de Mandrágora que se veían lindos, pero precisos. También había cuchillos de juguete, morteros, bezoares de juguete, una lámpara de luz de luna, calderos y varillas de agitación que solo funcionaban en los juguetes. A medida que cada juguete se preparaba y se colocaba en el caldero, el caldero de juguete emitía una ilusión para mostrar lo que sucedería en la vida real, pero luego daba consejos sobre qué salió mal o cómo mejorar. La parte más intrigante fue que los juguetes se reformaban después de salir del caldero, luego de que se hizo la poción falsa.

Harry sonrió—Sí, también hay algunos juegos de cartas diferentes para el aprendizaje de pociones... si quieres, puedo involucrarte en las sesiones de enseñanza de Cuddle Crups—.

—Me gustaría ver qué sucede, pero no debería enseñar. Ya traumaticé a suficientes estudiantes en Hogwarts—Comentó Severus en broma mientras tomaba una selección de juguetes y tarjetas. Inmediatamente negó la oferta de Harry de pagar por todo y usó su nueva tarjeta plateada estadounidense de Gringotts para pagar—Casi se me olvida decírtelo, pero les pedí a los Sanadores de Decoction que se ofrecieran como voluntarios para ayudar a poner en forma a los Sanadores del Reino Unido, ¿está bien? —.

El rubio se rió entre dientes—Por supuesto. Mientras los tengamos en turnos, siempre hay una unidad médica en Decoction. Debería estar bien. Tenemos estudiantes que vienen en un par de semanas y, dependiendo de los proyectos que necesiten, llevará una semana. Por supuesto, también tenemos un seminario de seguridad primero para mostrar cuán peligrosa puede ser la elaboración de pociones real—.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dirigió a los labios de Severus—Y con eso quieres decir que explotas pociones frente a ellos—.

—Lo que sea para dejar claro el punto—Harry sonrió mientras llegaban al lado de Firelights de la Fuente de la Bola de Brujas, que no se veía diferente al otro lado, y se detuvo al escuchar un chillido. Ambos levantaron la vista y vieron a Doc montando un pterodáctilo de goma—Ese idiota—Dijo Harry mientras se ajustaba las gafas, lo que Severus se dio cuenta de que era un hábito hecho por irritación.

—¿Se llama realmente Doc? … va a llover. Ese caramelo o lo que sea podría derretirse—Advirtió Severus justo cuando comenzaba a llover. Los dos magos caminaron hacia el techo de la tienda para evitar la lluvia.

—Nadie lo sabe realmente... así es como se llama a sí mismo. No tiene un doctorado ni nada por el estilo de ser un maestro de protecciones—Harry suspiró distraídamente mientras observaba al mago de cabello negro. Antes de poder detenerse, una vez más se inclinó y besó a Severus en los labios. Como el mago de cabello negro no se apartó, sino que le devolvió el beso, el beso se hizo largo y apasionado. En algún momento, Harry presionó a Severus firmemente contra la pared. Fue pura suerte que nadie los viera besarse. Severus gimió en el beso amando la sensación del cuerpo del rubio inmovilizándolo. Cuando el beso terminó, quedaron sin aliento...

>> Me estoy tomando en serio esa cita para cenar. Mi casa el fin de semana, después de que termine el entrenamiento de Squib Bylines para los Sanadores del Reino Unido, cocinaré—Dijo Harry y sonrió cuando Severus asintió sonrojado y jadeante. Desafortunadamente, el pterodáctilo no se estaba derritiendo lo suficientemente rápido, así que Harry se fue a regañadientes para controlar al monstruo volador y su pasajero...

* * *

Albus reunió con entusiasmo algunos papeles. Severus le pidió que vendiera esa vieja casa en Spinner’s End y ese era un proyecto con el que el director se divertiría. Todo el dinero ganado se transferirá a las cuentas de Severus en Estados Unidos. Justo cuando estaba tomando algunas decisiones de remodelación, las protecciones señalaron que alguien había llegado, así que se levantó para abrir la puerta...

—¡Hola Director! —Albus tuvo que evitar fruncir el ceño cuando vio a las últimas personas que quería ver allí de pie... James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin... ¿Por qué estaban aquí?


	6. Las Aguas Corren Profundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Con un ligero movimiento de la varita escondida en su túnica azul brillante, todos los planos de la casa de Severus volaron a otra habitación mientras Albus se preparaba para lidiar con estos idiotas—Señor Potter, señor Black...—.

—Lo sé, no somos estudiantes, así que no hay razón para ser formal—James sonrió mientras él y los demás se abrían paso bruscamente hacia la casa. Remus fue el único que esperó pacientemente a que Albus lo dejara entrar. El director tenía a los Merodeadores en la parte superior de su lista de “peores estudiantes” básicamente desde el día 1, incluso sin el conocimiento de sus bromas y luego Lily fue agregada cuando descubrió que ella sabía que James acosaba a Severus, pero no hizo nada. Eran sus alumnos menos favoritos y la razón por la que Gellert se postuló para Ministro, pero a pesar de los demás, siempre tuvo un punto débil por Remus.

Albus sonrió al educado hombre lobo—Entra Remus, ha pasado demasiado tiempo—Remus sonrió alegremente y entró—¿Té? —.

—Sí, tomaré un poco—Exclamó James, pero su sonrisa vaciló cuando Albus solo sirvió dos tazas de té. Se le dio una taza a Remus, quien tímidamente la tomó mientras trataba de evitar el contacto visual, y el director tomó la otra. El hombre lobo parecía entender un mensaje oculto que nadie más hizo—Err... debes estar envejeciendo…—.

—Entonces, ¿por qué están aquí? —Preguntó Albus con una voz engañosamente amable, plenamente consciente de que interrumpió uno de los chistes cursis de James. Un anillo en el dedo de Remus lo hizo fruncir el ceño internamente. Estaba más que decidido a arreglar algunas cosas...

James se crispó, se sintió como si lo estuvieran regañando—Escuchamos que hubo cambios en Hogwarts, así que pensamos en pasar por aquí y conocer la historia—Dijo, aunque Albus sabía que no era cierto. Gellert le dijo que los Potter estaban tratando de hacer citas para verlo en el ministerio, así que cuando eso no funcionó, debieron haber decidido venir aquí.

—¡sí! ¡Y empecemos por tirar a Snape! Ya era hora—Exclamó Sirius con aire de suficiencia. Al parecer, había sido su misión vital aplastar la vida de Severus a cada paso. Incluso durante la guerra o con niños, hicieron que lastimar al Maestro de Pociones fuera su máxima prioridad en la vida. No pasó desapercibido que James y Lily no parecían interesados en este tema. ¿Por qué estaban realmente aquí? ¿Qué es lo que realmente querían y por qué Sirius y Remus están con ellos, si está claro que no están aquí por las mismas cosas? Sirius probablemente estaba aquí para hablar más por James, pero claramente no estaban en la misma página. Remus fue arrastrado porque Albus se preocupaba por él... tal vez pudiera aprovechar esta desconexión...

El director sorbió su té con calma—No sé qué te dio esa idea. El contrato de Severus expiró y aprovechó la oportunidad para viajar. Encontró el trabajo perfecto para él investigando pociones en el extranjero. ¡Oh, eso me recuerda! —Albus convocó un frasco del estante y se lo entregó a Remus—Aunque Severus está lejos, todavía va a hacer tu poción Wolfsbane y gratis como siempre. Debería tener un tiempo mucho más fácil allí. Hacer la poción Wolfsbane es un juego de niños para Severus, pero es escandalosamente cara, especialmente para alguien que vino de una familia pobre con el salario de un maestro—.

Sí, sabía que estaba empujando los límites personales, pero ya era hora de que se aclararan algunas cosas. Albus pudo ver que Remus parecía confundido y le lanzó una mirada a Lily, pero ella evitó sus ojos. Entonces Lily claramente sabía sobre los constantes problemas familiares de Severus. Sin embargo, Albus se preguntó si le importaría lo suficiente como para notar el abuso... lo dudaba. Puede que Severus la adorara porque ella fue su primera amiga, pero ni Albus ni Gellert creían que alguna vez fue una buena amiga. Después de todo, ella sabía que James y Sirius estaban jugando bromas horribles a Severus y ella nunca lo informó. Gellert sospechaba que estaba usando esas oportunidades para acercarse a James y Albus estuvo de acuerdo. Quizás ninguno de ellos era consciente de la verdad. Todos esos años de encubrimiento de los Merodeadores volverían para morderla...

—¿Qué clase de lugar querría a Quejicus? ¿Saben que es una escoria Mortífaga? —Sirius espetó furiosamente, pero se calló de inmediato cuando el aire comenzó a crujir de magia. El director estaba más que enojado...

—Severus tuvo una infancia dolorosa y abusiva. Se enojó y por un momento cayó en la Oscuridad, pero solo por un momento. Todos le deben a Severus sus vidas porque si no fuera por él, la guerra con Voldemort aún se mantendría. ¡Nunca lo llames por esos nombres! ¡Mucho menos delante de mí! ¡Los tontos codiciosos e ingratos como ustedes tres le respetarán o dejarán esta instancia! —Dijo Albus en un tono peligrosamente tranquilo mientras su magia se agitaba por la habitación. Remus fue, una vez más, excluido de la ira del director.

Lily se congeló, pensó de nuevo e hizo una mueca al recordar muchos momentos en los que Severus tenía moretones que él no explicó... bueno, en realidad nunca preguntó ni le importó en ese momento, pero después de lo que le hizo a cierto hijo mayor, le fue difícil no sentirse culpable—¿Severus fue abusado? —.

—Alguna vez fuiste su amiga o al menos así lo dijiste. También eras inteligente, ¿De verdad estás diciendo que nunca te diste cuenta? Bueno, supongo que estabas muy ocupada asegurándote de que nadie supiera sobre las bromas de James y Sirius para preocuparte—Lily se estremeció ante el tono áspero en la voz del director.

James parecía que solo estaba tratando de mantener la calma a pesar de que su esposa parecía que estaba a punto de llorar—Ahora Albus por favor, esto no es necesario. Solo nos enteramos de que la escuela cambió el año de ingreso de 11 a 10 y que el representante trajo la información. Además, no deberías ir señalando con el dedo en lo que respecta al encubrimiento—.

Sonaba como un buen argumento porque estaba hablando del incidente durante una luna llena donde Severus casi fue asesinado, después de que Sirius lo atrajo a la guarida de Remus. La noticia nunca salió, por lo que Albus debía haberlo ocultado, pero había mucho más en esa historia y finalmente se contaría.

Albus sonrió dulcemente cuando un pulso de magia llenó el aire—Ahh sí, pero hay más en ese incidente resultante de ese fatídico problema de luna llena—Remus levantó una ceja sin saber lo que el director estaba implicando. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado discutir lo que se dijo sobre Lily, sintió curiosidad por todo lo relacionado con Severus—Y dado que lo mencionaste, puedo explicarte—.

Tanto James como Sirius palidecieron y Lily se estremeció. Los ojos de Remus se entrecerraron, había algo sucediendo, pero ¿por qué lo dejaban fuera del circuito?

—¿De qué se trata todo esto Albus? —Preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

Sirius se rió nerviosamente—No es nada Remmy...—.

—Oh, Sr. Black, está lejos de nada y James lo mencionó, lo que significa que el juramento que su padre me hizo hacer está roto—Albus les dirigió a los tres tontos un brillo extra en los ojos antes de volverse hacia Remus—Remus, lo que estoy a punto de decir es verdad…—.

—¡Whoa! ¡Mira la hora! ¡Deberíamos irnos! —Exclamó Sirius mientras se ponía de pie.

Remus ni siquiera les dedicó una mirada—Ustedes váyanse, me quedo—Dijo con severidad. El hedor del miedo los sacudía en oleadas y después de unos momentos se retiraron de la casa del director.

El viejo mago suspiró—Cobardes hasta el final. Es vergonzoso para la casa Gryffindor... Realmente debería tener una buena charla con el estúpido Sombrero Seleccionador—Albus respiró hondo para calmarse y una vez que su magia se asentó, se volvió hacia Remus—Juro por mi magia que lo que voy a hacer decir es la verdad... ese evento durante la luna llena hace años, cuando Severus se tropezó contigo en la Cabaña de los Gritos, no fue un accidente. Sirius le dijo a Severus que estabas herido y Severus fue a ayudarte. Justo cuando estabas cambiando a tu forma de lobo, Severus te encontró y lo atacaste—.

—¿Qué? Me dijeron...—Remus se calló, sabiendo que no tenía sentido tratar de negarlo cuando Albus juró por su magia que decía la verdad.

Una sonrisa triste llegó a los labios del viejo mago.—Lo sé... te dijeron que Severus estaba buscando formas de lastimar a los Merodeadores y decidió investigar tus extraños movimientos, por lo que te encuentro, pero eso no es cierto. No sé quién te contó esa historia, pero no lo hice y no podía decírtelo—.

El hombre lobo tragó, pero un nudo en la garganta estaba dificultando—Lily me lo dijo—.

Albus sintió que se le encogía el corazón al escuchar el tono de Remus. El pobre hombre lobo estaba tratando de no llorar—Por eso creíste lo que se dijo acerca de Severus... después de que Severus entró en peligro trató de llevarte afuera para atraparte, para que ninguno de los dos saliera herido. Tenía preparada una poción para dormir, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, James intervino. Las únicas heridas que sufrió Severus fueron de algo con pezuñas que lo pisoteaban, lo cual fue un poco vago en el lado de James de la historia, pero Severus insistió en que algo más lo noqueó y que no lo lastimaste—.

Con su mente girando, Remus apretó su taza de té. Después de unos segundos, comenzó a reconstruir lo que sucedió. Las personas en las que confiaba con su secreto permitieron que alguien fuera atacado por él. Luego lo taparon. La persona a la que nunca ayudó fue la persona que vino a ayudarlo. ¿Les importaba Severus? ¿Les importaban sus propios sentimientos? ¿Cómo se sentiría si se despertara junto a un cuerpo ensangrentado o una persona lesionada que infectó? Ya era demasiado para asimilar, pero había aún más...

—James es un animago... un ciervo, Sirius es un perro Grim—Murmuró Remus sin preocuparse por la lealtad después de lo que escuchó.

—Ah, eso explica las huellas de pezuñas que estaban en la espalda de Severus—Albus frunció el ceño al recordar la condición del niño—En cuanto a lo que sucedió después, mientras tú y Severus estaban en la enfermería recuperándose, me di cuenta de lo corruptas que son algunas personas. Severus me contó su historia y además me proporcionó pruebas dejándome ver en su mente... Me da vergüenza decir que esa fue la única razón por la que sabía algo sobre las peores bromas de los Merodeadores o sobre el abuso de Severus. Los llamé a los tres a mi oficina listos para expulsarlos, pero luego la familia Black y Potter se involucraron. Dijeron que si hacía algo que avergonzara a cualquiera de sus familias, entonces te delatarían al ministerio y usarían sus conexiones para ejecutar a tu familia—.

Remus palideció fuertemente—¿Todos lo sabían? —El hombre lobo jadeó. ¿Alguien respetó su secreto?

Albus asintió sombríamente—Sí... y Lily, Sirius y James sabían todas las estipulaciones. El padre de James me hizo hacer un juramento diciendo que no repetiría una palabra de este incidente a menos que me dieran permiso, lo que James hizo al mencionarlo. Si algo saliera o si alguno de ellos fuera castigado, sufrirías. Logré explicarle de manera sutil a Severus, que entendió aunque estaba furioso. Nunca dijo una palabra sobre el asunto para protegerte y te empezó a elaborar el Wolfsbane para ayudarte. Hablar con Severus fue fácil, pero debí tener cuidado al hablar contigo porque podrías haber sido denunciado, algo que Sirius amenazó con hacer solo por diversión—.

—¿DIVERSIÓN? ¿Podría haber ido a Azkaban o haber sido cazado y asesinado si alguien lo supiera en ese entonces, y él puso en riesgo mi vida tan fácilmente? ¡E-Eso es enfermo! —Remus gritó antes de finalmente llorar.

El director rápidamente se puso de pie y sostuvo a Remus—Lo sé Remus, créeme que lo sé. Incluso cuando sus padres murieron, todavía estaba obligado por el juramento. Traté de engañar a James para que me diera permiso, pero durante la escuela siempre tenía a Sirius hablando por si se equivocaba. Tenías derecho a saber—.

Remus sollozó tristemente y vio el anillo en su dedo, lo que provocó una comprensión horrible—Sirius nunca me dijo, pero usó mi amistad... me usó... pero no puedo irme... son mi único medio de apoyo financiero... son dueños de mi casa. Incluso después de todo lo que hice por ellos y los secretos que guardé... ¿por qué me tratarían así? —.

—Sirius y James siempre fueron matones y aún lo son. Lily... creo que ella era más la acosadora de James que cualquier otra cosa. Ella nunca actuó como una amiga para Severus e incluso le dejó creer que era su culpa que ella ya no pudiera ser amiga. Como si estuviera harta de la carga que era él—Murmuró Albus, aun acariciando la espalda de Remus para confortarlo

El hombre lobo sacudió la cabeza y se secó los ojos—Lily se escabulló con nosotros desde que teníamos 13 años. Ella insinuó sutilmente que Severus era su amigo, pero que estaba perturbado y oscuro... Sirius nunca lo supo, pero Lily quedó embarazada a los 14 años. Los ayudé a ocultarlo—Dijo, sintiendo que se necesitaba un poco de venganza. No es que le doliera nada por lo que pensaba... le dijeron una mentira desgarradora sobre ese niño, que le hizo creer que no le vendría nada mal contarlo.

—¿Qué? —Albus estaba aturdido. Tres de sus estudiantes estaban escondiendo algo como esto justo debajo de su nariz y él nunca lo supo... esa pudo haber sido la razón principal por la que Lily empujó a Severus a un lado cuando lo hizo. El tiempo después de los ataques a los 15 años habría sido el momento perfecto y Severus ya estaba enojado con el incidente del hombre lobo, pero eso era una tontería. Lamentablemente, dado que Albus estaba limitado por el juramento, no pudo dejar clara la participación de Lily, por lo que toda esa ira se centró solo en James y Sirius. Severus todavía pensaba lo mejor de Lily y habría pasado por todos los medios necesarios para ayudarla. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar y él habría ayudado, pero luego...

No, ella no quería a alguien de clase baja cerca de ella... solo era una escaladora social que deseaba el título de “Lady Potter” y nada la detendría.

—La ayudé a dar a luz durante el verano cuando cumplió 15 años. Tenía los ojos muy verdes y el cabello de James... no lo nombraron para que el árbol genealógico permaneciera en blanco y escondieron al niño. El plan era esconderlo con un elfo doméstico hasta que James y Lily terminaran la escuela, se casaran y James se convirtiera en Lord Potter, pero justo cuando iban a recoger a su hijo... hubo un ataque de Mortífagos. Tanto el elfo doméstico, Bitsy, como el niño pequeño murieron. Habría tenido cuatro años—Confesó Remus tristemente, sintiendo que una carga se levantaba después de tanto tiempo de no hablar de eso.

Algo sobre esa historia le pareció extraño al viejo mago. Severus y Lucius nunca mencionaron un ataque donde mataran a un elfo doméstico. Voldemort tenía sus fallas, pero no se arriesgaba a matar niños mágicos y sus seguidores no cruzarían esa línea si quisieran vivir. Eso ciertamente se habría hablado entre los Mortífagos. Tal vez llevara esto con Severus cuando se encontraran durante el fin de semana.

Albus suspiró con tristeza, pero luego sonrió y convocó los planos de la casa de Severus en Spinner's End, a la sala de estar—Gellert ha trabajado duro para ayudar a mejorar la vida de todas las criaturas, pero tomará tiempo para que la gente entienda la idea. Si te interesa, necesito ayuda con un proyecto. Severus decidió vender su casa de la infancia y me pidió que lo manejara. Necesita una remodelación completa ahora que el vecindario ya no es el basurero infestado de delincuentes que era en su infancia. El problema es que Gellert dice que soy daltónico o que no tengo sentido del estilo—Remus se rió entre dientes a pesar de que todavía se limpiaba las lágrimas. Albus decorando cualquier cosa era ridículo. ¡Solo había que mirar sus túnicas color neón! —Con eso en mente, necesito un decorador. Te pagaré y podrías quedarte aquí o en la casa por el momento—.

Remus estaba a punto de rechazar amablemente la oferta de pago, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que Albus estaba haciendo. Lo estaba ayudando a separarse de los Potter...

* * *

—MALDITO... ese jodido viejo debe haberle explicado todo ahora—Gritó Sirius cuando los tres entraron en la casa de Potter.

Lily suspiró frustrada—No conseguimos nada…—.

Lord Black se burló—¡Por supuesto que lo hicimos! ¡Vamos a perder a Remus! ¡Aprendimos que ese bastardo de Snape está viviendo en un lugar exótico y aprovechando a su empleador a través de mentiras! Un pedazo de mierda que se puede ir...—.

—Sirius, por favor, no grites—Gruñó James mientras se frotaba las sienes para calmar un dolor de cabeza—No es que Remus tenga otra opción si quiere dinero o una casa. Él se quedará a tu lado y en tu cama como refugio. Con el tiempo lo superará y, si no lo hace, ¿A dónde puede ir sin dinero o un refugio especial para sus momentos de luna llena? No puede oler su salida—.

De repente sus ojos se abrieron. Lily y él se miraron y ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión. Remus podía encontrar a su hijo. El sentido del olfato de un hombre lobo era muy fuerte y estaba allí en el momento del nacimiento. ¡Él conocía el aroma de su hijo! Como sería demasiado viejo para ser considerado un niño, no podían revertir el árbol genealógico de Potter sin su sangre como prueba o la pérdida repentina de cualquier heredero. ¡Podían encontrarlo con Remus y la ayuda del representante!

Lamentablemente, no consideraron que el niño podría estar muerto, o cómo se explicarían, o incluso si el niño querría tener algo que ver con ellos si estuviera vivo, pero ¿por qué se preocuparían por las consecuencias? Se las arreglaron para salir de muchas cosas antes y continuarán saliéndose con la suya. El squib que abandonaron regresaría, sería tratado y sería parte de la familia.

No es que le contarían esto a Sirius, que odiaba todas las tradiciones de sangre pura, incluida la forma de manejar los squibs. Remus... los odiará, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Dejarlos? No era probable…

Sirius respiró hondo y se calmó completamente, inconsciente de la conspiración entre los dos Potter—Tienes razón, tienes razón... ahora ¿qué tal estos cambios? Un año extra de escuela apesta, pero de acuerdo con _El Profeta_ , es similar a la configuración estadounidense para la escuela. ¿Qué piensan los niños de ir en solo un año? Menos que eso—.

Lily sonrió—James está emocionado. Violet todavía tiene que esperar un año más, pero está feliz. Ambos irán con un Weasley en su año. Ron estará con James y la pequeña Ginny estará con Violet para que no estén solos—Dijo Lily con una sonrisa forzada. Sinceramente, solo le gustaban los Weasley porque eran sangre pura. Aparte de eso, eran simplemente divertidos de tener a su alrededor como personas para hacer alarde de su estado y riqueza. Esperaban que sus hijos encontraran otra familia adinerada para casarse...

—Ahora que lo pienso, los Longbottom tienen un niño de la misma edad que James—Dijo James pensativo mientras consideraba con quién más podría estar su hijo durante la escuela.

—Y los Malfoy—Sirius escupió con desagrado.

James se burló, siempre de acuerdo con su amigo igualmente intolerante—Sí, tendremos que explicar algunas cosas a los niños antes de que estén expuestos...—.

Una fuerte ráfaga de llamas de la red flu llegó a los Potter. Vieron a Remus parado allí, enojado. Antes de que se dijera alguna palabra, el hombre lobo quitó el anillo en su dedo y se lo arrojó a Sirius. Un silencio incómodo permaneció por un tiempo, pero Remus pudo ver que estaban presumidos con esto. Realmente pensaron que lo tenían bajo sus pulgares. Verían lo equivocados que estaban.

—Ustedes están enfermos. No les importa a quién lastimen, siempre y cuando su reputación no esté manchada y les acaricien los egos. Ya terminé, buen viaje—Dijo Remus con una furia fría mientras los miraba con dureza. Albus bloqueó la entrada de los Potter, por lo que tuvieron que caminar hasta la casa del director, pero Albus lo deshabilitó para que Remus fuera y regresara rápidamente.

—No te atrevas a irte—Gruñó Sirius y sonrió mientras Remus se detenía frente a la chimenea—¿Estás olvidando que nos debes? Te lo dimos todo. Si te vas, pierdes todo. Tu casa, todo tu dinero y contacto con Violet y James. Absolutamente todo. ¿Dónde vas a ir? Somos tus únicos amigos. ¿Qué harás por dinero además de vender ese trasero? Nadie quiere hombres lobo a pesar de los cambios que Gellert hizo—.

—No te preocupes por mi vida. Hice planes... dime Sirius, ese niño en nuestro primer año, Peter Pettigrew, que llevaba mis libros y nos acompañaba. Cayó terriblemente enfermo después de dos meses de seguirnos. Peter fue enviado a San Mungo... estuvo a punto de morir... No tenía una lechuza, así que te pedí que le enviaras algunas cartas. ¿Alguna de ellas fue enviada? —Remus notó que Sirius se sobresaltaba y lo supo. No se envió ninguna carta. Con una sacudida de polvo verde, el hombre lobo desapareció en llamas verdes antes de que pudiera hacer algo tonto.

Sirius gruñó—¡Esa perra! —.

Lord Black nunca se dio cuenta de que no era el único que odiaba la situación. Tanto James como Lily comenzaron a planear cómo poner al hombre lobo de su lado... voluntariamente o no...

* * *

—Sí Narcissa, estoy bien. Acabo de terminar el próximo baño de prueba de mi poción y necesito dormir un poco—Dijo Severus en la red flu.

La cara de Narcissa en las brasas sonrió—¡Eso es genial! Entonces, ¿lo enviarás para probarlo? —.

Severus asintió—Es estable, así que lo enviaré al laboratorio y lo presentaré justo antes de que vengan mañana—.

—Draco necesitará escuchar cada detalle, así que prepárate... ahora, ¿cómo van las cosas con Harry? —Ella preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Yo... bueno... me invitó a cenar a su casa después de que las Squib Bylines se instalaron y... dije que sí—Admitió Severus casi con timidez.

Narcissa animó—¡Ya era hora! —.

Un sonrojo apareció en la cara de Severus—No sé si debería haberlo hecho—.

—¿Por qué? —Narcissa preguntó con curiosidad—Claramente te gusta y parece que le gustas, ¿qué pasa? —.

—Soy mayor que él y no me refiero solo a años. Me veo y siento como si hubiera atravesado la guerra y... esta marca—Severus frunció el ceño al ver la marca negra ofensiva en su antebrazo izquierdo.

—No deberías dejar que eso te agobie—Dijo sinceramente.

—Lo sé... buenas noches Narcissa—Dijo Severus y detuvo la conexión de la red flu.

Cuando Severus se fue a la cama, un pequeño hombre de cabello gris salió de la arena afuera de su casa. Era Doc...

Doc se quedó allí un momento meditando sobre algo antes de finalmente caminar por la playa. Finalmente llegó a la casa de Harry y se metió por la parte de atrás, donde se encontró con Zippy, que estaba limpiando la cocina. El elfo doméstico le lanzó una mirada fulminante por seguirlo en la arena, pero simplemente lo hechizó. Doc no pareció darse cuenta. Simplemente fue a la sala de estar con el flu y se volvió hacia su reloj. Después de ir a su apartamento sorprendentemente grande escondido en el reloj del abuelo ordinario, fue hacia atrás y se detuvo frente a un conjunto de cortinas azules hasta el suelo.

Tomó un minuto por alguna razón, pero finalmente Doc cerró los ojos y abrió las cortinas revelando un retrato de tres personas. Una persona era un hombre con cabello gris y ojos negros vestidos con ropa de estilo antiguo. Estaba de pie junto a una mujer rubia más alta con ojos azules. Entre ellos había un niño de 12 años con cabello rubio y ojos color avellana.

La inscripción en la parte inferior del marco decía:

_“Daniel Oscar Caldwell y su esposa Elizabeth Caldwell, con su hijo Sebastian Caldwell”_

Doc mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras golpeaba el sencillo marco de madera. El retrato se introdujo en una puerta dando a entender que se trataba de una puerta que conducía a una ubicación física real y no a un espacio en una pintura. Con un fuerte crujido, la puerta se abrió y Doc entró. Ahora estaba de pie en una gran biblioteca antigua llena de antiguos manuscritos, libros y cientos de artefactos de todo tipo. Era como si hubiera hecho este viaje por los pasillos muchas veces antes porque no perdió un paso incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Al pasar por un pasillo descuidado, se detuvo antes de continuar por la escalera a la izquierda. Si mirabas a través de los espacios entre las tablas que bloqueaban el pasillo, verías las ruinas de un laboratorio de pociones que explotó hace décadas. No se hicieron intentos para reconstruir el laboratorio. Si mirabas por la ventana al lado del pasillo, verías un árbol con dos lápidas debajo...

El viejo mago loco subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia una estantería con un cofre, ubicado entre los libros y un viejo globo. En la pared cercana había un paño colgante con las palabras _“Frío + Primavera = Caldwell”_ cosido con tres corazones. El cofre era más nuevo que la tela, pero tenía una inscripción extraña que decía _“Muestras de semillas de plantas extintas - recolectadas por Elizabeth”._

Al lado de este cofre había un libro titulado _“Poción de Reversión de Edad - hecha por Dan”_. Debajo del título había una anotación que decía _“Todas las plantas para la poción de reversión de edad ahora extintas - consultar invernadero”_ con una fecha que implica que la nota se hizo hace 200 años.

Doc levantó el arcón y bajó los escalones para detenerse nuevamente en el pasillo cerrado. Pasó otro estante de libros cuando salió por la puerta por la que entró antes. En esa estantería había un libro titulado _“Los planos de Sebastian para Goggles de Visión de Auras”_ , que mostraba un diagrama que se parecía mucho a las gafas que Doc siempre usaba...

En este punto, Doc estaba entrando en Decoction con los ojos abiertos ahora y colocando el cofre en el escritorio de un Herbólogo. Se fue antes de que el Herbólogo regresara para encontrar el desconcertante cofre que aparentemente apareció de la nada.

El viejo mago regresó a la casa de Harry y encontró al Maestro de Pociones terminando algunos trámites arriba en su oficina—El brillo del alma del creador de pociones brilla con el mismo brillo de una joven primavera fría—.

Harry miró el comentario extraño y parpadeó—¿Gracias? —.

—Y no te preocupes! Las termitas están demoliendo el bloqueo que rodea el corazón cerrado—Dijo Doc antes de bajar las escaleras.

—Primero me llama Sebastián cuando nos conocimos y ahora mi alma se parece a la de otra persona... se está volviendo más loco todos los días... Espero que no se refiera a termitas reales—Harry frunció el ceño, pero se encogió de hombros sabiendo que Doc hablaba en enigmas...


	7. Devoluciones Pasadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus sonrió mientras esperaba en el primer piso frente a la sala de conferencias con Amy, quien vino a ver al Maestro de Pociones presentar su poción a los Sanadores en el laboratorio 20—No tenías que venir Amy—.

—Quería... ¡ya vienen! ¡Buena suerte! —Amy sonrió y fue a tomar asiento. Ahora que las cosas se habían calmado después de ese incidente con Wyatt, la habían reasignado a su posición original en el mostrador de check-in y fue la afortunada que asignó la poción de Severus a un laboratorio para su análisis. Por supuesto que no pudo resistirse a ver la presentación ella misma, así que vino.

Mientras los otros Sanadores entraban en la sala y respetuosamente escogieron sus asientos, Severus se paró frente a la sala detrás de una mesa. La mesa contenía 40 viales de su poción para probar y entregó la lista de ingredientes que se usaron en su poción...

—Creé una poción para arreglar viejas roturas en los huesos que no sanaron adecuadamente. La poción los romperá sistemáticamente y curará los huesos donde están las viejas heridas para corregir el problema—Dijo Severus simplemente y notó que tenía la atención de todos.

Esta sería una poción muy útil para muchos Sanadores. La mayoría de las lesiones podían curarse si se detectan de inmediato, pero las heridas que estaban contaminadas por magia oscura no pueden sanar correctamente. En tal caso, se podían formar cicatrices, pero una cicatriz en la piel se puede tratar fácilmente. Un hueso mal curado... eso no es algo que se pudiera hacer. Tales problemas serían dolorosos, pero poco podía hacerse. Precisamente por la incomodidad y el dolor con el que se lidiaba, Severus comenzó con esta poción...

Un sanador indicó que tenía una pregunta después de revisar los ingredientes—Es raro, pero algunas personas tienen alergia a algunos de estos ingredientes. ¿Estás considerando variaciones de esta poción? —.

—Sí, aunque será después de probar esta poción—Respondió Severus.

Otra sanadora levantó la mano—Veo algunas cosas que pueden causar un efecto adormecedor. ¿Pretendías eso? —.

—En parte. La poción se estabilizó con esos ingredientes, pero creo que esa parte puede ser necesaria dependiendo de la persona que la tome. Seré el primero en probarlo, así veremos cuáles serían los efectos en una persona de... mi pasado particular—Dijo Severus sin dudar, lo que hizo que los Sanadores lo miraran con sorpresa y respeto. No muchos maestros de pociones se ofrecían como voluntarios para probar sus propias pociones, por lo tanto, se necesitaban varios laboratorios dedicados a encontrar voluntarios.

Con la poción presentada, el resto dependía de la poción misma. Severus fue al laboratorio con los Sanadores. Amy volvió al mostrador de check-in, pero no sin volver a decir buena suerte. Teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de esta poción, todos los Sanadores se prepararon para lo peor. A medida que avanzaba el protocolo, se realizó un hechizo de escaneo. La gran cantidad de huesos rotos del pasado hizo que los Sanadores le preguntaran si estaba realmente seguro de esto. Siendo tan terco como era, Severus asintió, tomó una de sus pociones y se acostó en la cama provista.

Momentos después de beber la poción, los huesos comenzaron a romperse y remendarse. Los Sanadores parecían preocupados, pero Severus les aseguró que no sentía nada. Aparentemente, el aspecto adormecedor funcionó bien, pero había un límite de tiempo...

—El entumecimiento se está desvaneciendo—Severus informó tranquilamente a los Sanadores. John, el sanador principal del laboratorio 20, ordenó una IV con pociones para aliviar el dolor de inmediato. Justo antes de que apareciera el dolor de una costilla recién rota, se introdujo la vía intravenosa. Todo se registró desde la gran cantidad de huesos que se rompieron y sanaron en un total de 56 minutos contra los 30 minutos que duró el adormecimiento. Esta fue una prueba muy informativa...

John ayudó a Severus a sentarse y le dio un Kleenex para que se limpiara la sangre producida por las muchas re-fracturas de su nariz—Esto fue muy bien, Severus. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar que te vayas hasta que nos ocupemos de estos moretones y nos aseguremos de que estés curado por completo, pero échale un vistazo... tu nariz cambió—.

Severus levantó una ceja y tomó el espejo que el hombre le dio mientras trataba de ignorar a los otros Sanadores que aplicaban ungüento para hematomas en sus heridas—Mi nariz se rompió mucho cuando era niño, pero yo... no esperaba esta gran diferencia—Dijo Severus mientras limpiaba la sangre revelando que su nariz ligeramente enganchada ahora era más pequeña y recta. Se veía muy bien...

Se le dio una poción de reposición de sangre y otro analgésico, pero esta vez no por vía intravenosa. El IV se usaba para garantizar un alivio constante del dolor que no se vería afectado por un hueso roto repentino que podría causar un problema de asfixia. Todos juntos tardaron dos horas en terminar el trabajo de Severus y sanar los moretones antes de obtener permiso para irse. Fue a recoger todo lo que necesitaba de su laboratorio de pociones antes de irse. Amy se despidió de él cuando dejó Decoction.

—El estado de ánimo es brillante y chispeante de alegría. ¿El reloj rastrea nuevas cosas para tu colección? —.

El Maestro de Pociones se movió violentamente y miró por encima del hombro para ver nada menos que a Doc—Sí, estoy esperando compañía—Respondió por una vez agradecido de haber tenido experiencia con locos... trabajar para el difunto Señor Oscuro hizo que descifrar este extraño balbuceo fuera fácil.

—El mini dragón deseará los golems para más...—.

—No sé cómo sabes que viene Draco, pero no, no necesitará golems—Espetó Severus peligrosamente—Y si intentas acercar esas cosas a él, te encogeré y te usaré como ingrediente para pociones—.

Doc no reaccionó a la amenaza y comenzó a alejarse tarareando alegremente. A Severus no le gustó nada y no queriendo arriesgarse con la seguridad de su ahijado, levantó su varita...

* * *

Remus frunció el ceño mientras miraba alrededor de la oscura y deprimente casa—¿Aquí es donde vivía Severus? —El viejo lugar era principalmente de madera oscura y las paredes eran en su mayoría gruesas, construidas en estanterías, lo que hacía que todo fuera aún más oscuro. Los techos estaban manchados de tal manera que sabes que alguien que fumaba vivía allí. En su mayor parte, la vieja casa estrecha estaba limpia. Probablemente fue solo por Severus...

—Sí... parece aún más deprimente que la última vez que lo vi—Albus suspiró mientras tocaba la silla deshilachada.

El hombre lobo miró una abolladura en la pared antes de hojear los libros que quedaban en los estantes—Estas no son cosas que imagino que leería Severus, aunque admito que no sé tan bien como me gustaría—.

Albus se echó a reír—Tienes razón en realidad. Severus tomó todo lo que le importaba. Los libros que le quedaron pertenecían a su padre muggle, que también era fumador... tendremos que reemplazar el techo a menos que pienses que podemos pintar sobre las manchas—.

—No, reemplazar es lo mejor. Incluso si una persona sin mi sentido del olfato compra este lugar, el residuo del humo puede causar daños si se deja así o se pinta. Me pregunto si algunas de estas paredes se pueden derribar. Eso abriría todo... ¿Severus realmente estaría bien con que me quedara? —Preguntó Remus. Sentía que se estaba entrometiendo... ni siquiera estaba seguro de si estaba bien ser tan informal llamando a Severus por su nombre, pero no se sentía bien llamarlo Snape como lo hacían otras personas.

—Oh sí... lo veré en una hora y puedo hablar con él sobre eso, pero esto no debería ser un problema. Ahora Gellert y yo protegimos el ático para que sea aún más resistente que la Cabaña de los Gritos, por lo que no tendrás que preocuparte por la luna llena o porque alguien cerca escuche algo—Dijo feliz Albus, mientras mostraba a Remus el ático antes de ir a encontrarse con Severus.

Se sentía como si el peso del mundo se levantara de sus hombros, aunque la traición aún le dolía. Remus no iba a dejar que los Potter o su ex-novio, Sirius, lo molestaran y este proyecto sería una buena manera de estar lejos hasta que pudiera resolver sus sentimientos.

* * *

—Momento perfecto... puedo ir a buscarlos y también será un buen día. A Draco le encantará esta playa—Dijo Severus mientras caminaba por el sendero de madera que conducía a su casa en la playa, con la brisa que soplaba suavemente a través de su cabellera. Con un giro rápido del pomo de la puerta, estaba dentro de su casa y después de dejar una bolsa de comestibles, fue directamente a la red flu sin demora. Sorprendió al Maestro de Pociones que se sintiera tan ansioso por ver a todos nuevamente. Un puñado de polvo verde en el flu lo llevó a la mansión Malfoy, donde un pequeño Draco casi lo derribó.

—¡Te extrañé, tío Sev! ¿Podemos ir a ver dónde…? ¡Lo siento! —Draco se sonrojó y se apartó mientras miraba a un hombre bronceado muy guapo con el pelo muy largo que no reconocía.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Severus cuando levantó la vista para ver a Lucius, Narcissa, Albus y Gellert, todos con expresiones de desconcierto en sus caras al igual que Draco—Me voy por más de una semana y me bronceo y de repente todos me olvidan—.

Albus sonrió al reconocer la voz distintiva—Severus, muchacho, ¿eres realmente tú? California ha sido buena contigo—.

—¡Más bien increíble! ¿Qué hiciste con tu cabello? Es tan exuberante... y es tu nariz dife… OH! ¡Tú nariz! ¿Significa esto que tu poción funcionó? —Narcissa sonrió radiante. Le picaban los dedos al tocar los negros mechones.

Severus asintió con una sonrisa rara, que en realidad se estaba volviendo menos rara últimamente.—Sí, lo probé en el laboratorio antes de venir aquí y un ungüento para mi cabello. Les contaré todo sobre esto después de que les lleve a mi casa—Dijo y las cinco personas mágicas se unieron a él en la red flu y una ráfaga de llamas verdes los llevó a un hogar muy abierto y brillante.

Los ojos de Draco casi se salían de su cabeza y corrió hacia una de las grandes ventanas—¡Cool! ¡Vives justo frente a la playa! —Exclamó con entusiasmo, prácticamente saltando arriba y abajo.

Lucius se rió entre dientes mientras se sentaba en la sala de estar con los demás—Ven a sentarte Draco, tu tío tiene algunas cosas que mostrarnos. Podemos ir a la playa en un momento—.

Gellert sonrió divertido cuando Draco hizo un puchero, pero se sentó ansiosamente con sus padres y esperó a ver qué cosas nuevas había aquí—¿Y ahora qué dispositivos encontraste Severus? —.

—Sé que a ustedes les gustarán estas cosas muggle o no—Dijo Severus mientras colocaba una computadora portátil, un teléfono celular y el control remoto de la TV en la mesa—Primero la TV. Miren la pantalla negra—Todos miraron la televisión mientras Severus apuntaba con el control remoto. El Maestro de Pociones reprimió una risita cuando todos saltaron cuando presionó el botón para encender el televisor—Este canal es un canal de cocina muggle normal, pero cuando toco este pequeño emblema de varita te lleva a los canales mágicos—Dijo mientras les mostraba la varita pequeña al lado del botón de encendido y lo tocó...

 _—… Y esperamos modelos de escobas mágicas más seguros gracias a los nuevos sistemas de ruptura. En cuanto a otras noticias, Decoction ha sido un hervidero debido a la posible poción médica desarrollada por Severus Snape del Reino Unido. La poción está en la fase de prueba, por lo que pueden pasar unos meses antes de que lo sepamos, pero los Sanadores son optimistas. Sin embargo, esa no es la única noticia. Un ciudadano generoso ha donado 200 semillas diferentes de especies extintas de plantas mágicas. ¿Qué cambios sorprendentes tenemos que esperar en el futuro? —_ El locutor continuó, pero aquellos que observaban en la casa de la playa se volvieron hacia el asombrado Maestro de Pociones para felicitarlo.

Severus parpadeó—No sabía que esto pasaría... al menos no tan rápido—El celular verde comenzó a sonar sorprendiendo a los que no estaban acostumbrados, pero Severus simplemente miró a quién estaba llamando y respondió—Harry, ¿has visto las noticias? ? ¿Esto es normal? —.

—No, no lo es—Draco jadeó y pronunció las palabras “mini flu” a sus padres esperando que le consiguieran uno—Lo siento Severus. Parece que hubo una fuga en el departamento. Se supone que nadie debe dar informes a los medios de comunicación sin una prueba exhaustiva primero. Estoy trabajando para encontrar quién filtró la información—Se escuchó decir a Harry por teléfono.

Gellert y Albus sonrieron—¿Ese es Harry Minitree? —Exclamó Gellert.

—Nos encantaría conocerlo—Dijo Albus y Severus se sonrojó mientras intentaba callarlo, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Harry lo escuchara.

—¡Hola Harry! —Gritó Draco haciendo reír a sus padres.

Harry se rió entre dientes—¡Hola Draco! Así es, Severus, me dijiste que esperabas compañía. Qué grosero de mi parte olvidarlo. Iré de inmediato... ahora que lo pienso ¿Doc te ha molestado hoy? No lo he visto y no es una buena señal—Draco tragó saliva nerviosamente preguntándose si el loco estaba tratando de traer esos golems con él.

—Sí, vi a Doc. Dijo que traería esos golems para Draco—Severus notó que Draco palidecía ligeramente y se aferraba a sus padres mientras se dirigía a la isla en la cocina y buscaba en la bolsa de comestibles—Te enviaré una foto—Dijo Severus mientras sacó algo de la bolsa. Era una pelota de hámster y dentro había un pequeño Doc, que hizo reír a los invitados. Con un clic la foto fue enviada...

—¿Una pelota de hámster? Podría mantenerlo allí. Lo quitaré de tus manos—.

Severus negó con la cabeza—Parece que estás teniendo un mal día, así que si estás demasiado ocupado no tienes que venir. Puedo llevártelo más tarde—Ofreció cuando Draco se levantó y comenzó a empujar la pelota de hámster en una pequeña forma de venganza por el ataque del golem.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso... además, mi día siempre mejora cuando te veo—Severus se sonrojó ante el comentario. Lucius silbó y los demás parecían demasiado divertidos. ¡Incluso Draco estaba sonriendo!

—No tienes vergüenza—Severus murmuró avergonzado ganando más risitas de sus invitados.

—Nadie que pase más de 5 minutos con Doc tiene vergüenza. No es que debas haber considerado la vergüenza, ya que claramente no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Te veré en 10 minutos, Severus—Y con eso Harry colgó, dejando a un Severus aturdido mirando el teléfono celular sintiendo que su corazón intentaba apretar sus costillas y bailar antes de explotar en fuegos artificiales.

Lucius sonrió—Ya me agrada este chico—.

Una sonrisa adornó los labios de Albus mientras preparaba té para todos, ya que Severus todavía estaba en estado de shock.—Harry suena encantador, eso es seguro—Dijo. Se sirvió el té y Severus salió de su aturdimiento el tiempo suficiente para explicar los conceptos básicos de los otros dispositivos. Draco recibió el caldero de juguete y otras cosas que se usaban para comenzar el entrenamiento de pociones.

Gellert se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a Draco jugar con los juguetes y obtener pistas y datos divertidos del caldero de juguetes—¡Esto es genial! Necesito hablar sobre la producción en masa en el Reino Unido—.

—¡Eso llevará demasiado tiempo! ¡Tengo un nuevo año de estudiantes uniéndose en poco más de un mes! Severus, ¿de dónde sacas esto? Voy a necesitar... ¡30! ¡No, 50! —Exclamó emocionado Albus. Sabía que la transición para los nuevos estudiantes de 10 años sería difícil, por lo que esta sería una forma segura de hacer pociones. Una vez que el orfanato y el preescolar estuvieran configurados, sería más fácil, pero esto ayudaría al ajuste hasta entonces.

Severus se rió de la conmoción y la felicidad de sus amigos... rara vez lo escucharon realmente reír o lo vieron sonreír antes—Creo que la compañía de Potion Puppets puede ayudar con eso—Se puso rígido cuando las protecciones lo alertaron de que alguien venía a su casa y sonrió cuando vio a Harry justo afuera de la puerta—Harry entra—Dijo mientras abría la puerta y dejaba entrar al rubio. Por una fracción de segundo, sus ojos se conectaron donde parecían perderse por un momento, pero el tierno momento fue interrumpido por un ruido en el cocina.

Doc había rodado su esférica prisión de plástico fuera de la isla y hacia Harry tirando la bolsa de la compra en el proceso—La mentira que arroja la bonita boca me ha tendido una emboscada por falta de todos los elementos básicos de verdad—Exclamó con una voz chillona que hizo que Severus se quedara boquiabierto. ¡El loco estaba tratando de decir que mintió! Todos los demás no parecían felices en absoluto ante la acusación. Esta situación sería más irritante si Harry no se ajustara las gafas...

—¿En serio? —Dijo Harry con calma mientras recogía la pelota de hámster con Doc tropezando adentro—¿Entonces por qué tuve que cancelar un cargo por dos golems en mi tarjeta de crédito si no trataste de traerlos de vuelta? —Se quedó en silencio y Severus sonrió—Pensé lo mismo—Dijo Harry y con un fuerte tiro lanzó a Doc por el porche y a la arena a centímetros del agua... con suerte el viejo tonto tendría un plan para cuando llegara la marea.

Lucius sonrió—Eso debería enseñarle—.

Harry suspiró—Ojalá aprendiera, pero prefiere lidiar con el castigo, ¿ves? —Draco se puso de pie de un salto y todos miraron por las ventanas. Doc de alguna manera escapó de la arena, cambió la pelota de hámster en un paraguas y estaba montando un limón sobre las olas mientras usaba una zanahoria como remo.

—¡Tomó uno de mis limones y zanahorias! —Severus resopló mientras movía su varita para limpiar los comestibles y guardarlos.

—Tendré que complementar eso cuando vengas a cenar—Harry dijo simplemente y besó a Severus sin preocuparse por el hecho de que otras personas estaban allí—Conozco a Draco y Narcissa y es encantador verles a los dos otra vez. Para aquellos que no he conocido, soy Harry Minitree, es un placer—.

Albus tosió para ocultar su diversión sobre Severus sonrojándose y sonrió—También es un placer para nosotros, yo soy Albus Dumbledore y este es mi esposo Gellert—Señaló a Gellert que estaba en la silla junto a él—Y este es Lucius, es el padre de Draco que accidentalmente lo perdió—.

—Nunca lo van a olvidar, ¿verdad? —Se quejó Lucius aunque sabía que se lo merecía.

—Nunca... ¿quién quiere algunos refrigerios? —Preguntó Severus mientras sacaba algunos refrigerios prefabricados del refrigerador y vertía algunas papas fritas en un tazón grande para sus invitados—Solo les estaba mostrando a todos los juguetes de poción. ¿Sabes si los juguetes se pueden comprar a granel, Harry? —.

Harry se sentó cerca de Severus y Draco, quienes volvieron a jugar con los juguetes encantados en el suelo—Sí, en realidad. La compañía tiene una opción de kit de pociones para las escuelas. Proporcionan todos los juguetes que necesites con gran porcentaje de descuento. Creo que lo hacen para publicidad, pero sigue siendo un gran negocio—.

Después de eso, todos comenzaron a conversar alegremente y a comer. Harry respondió varias preguntas sobre Decoction. En algún momento, Draco no pudo soportarlo más y pidió que se le permitiera salir. No tenía traje de baño, pero él y Narcissa salieron a sentarse en el porche para disfrutar del sol.

—Ya que quería plantear algo inquietante, ahora sería bueno—Dijo Albus feliz de que el niño no escuchara esto—El Sr. Potter finalmente lo jodió y me liberó del juramento—.

Severus juró que vio a Harry estremecerse ante el nombre, pero lo ignoró por ahora—Para que Remus lo sepa ahora—.

—Sí... no fue fácil para él... sabes que se iba a casar con el Sr. Black—.

Un ceño fruncido se formó en los labios de Severus—El imbécil no pudo resistirse a entrar en mi oficina al final de la escuela y mostrar su anillo, pero esto es bueno. Remus no se casará con el bastardo codicioso. ¿Pero estará bien? —.

El director sonrió tímidamente—Creo que lo hará... se está quedando en Spinner's End y me ayuda a remodelar tu vieja casa para venderla—Los ojos de Albus parpadearon cuando vio a Harry prestar mucha atención... especialmente a las palabras “venderla”. Claramente, al joven le gustaba saber que Severus se estaba quedando.

—Por supuesto que lo es—Dijo Severus con un giro de los ojos—No me importa... es bueno saber que alguien con sentido de la moda está haciendo la remodelación—Dijo, haciendo que Gellert y Lucius se rieran o sorbieran su té con diversión y Albus resopló.

Harry logró sonreír, pero con toda honestidad estaba demasiado preocupado por los otros temas que podrían surgir para encontrar mucho humor en algo. Sabía que esto ocurriría, pero no tenía idea de que Severus estaba conectado a los Potter, menos que nada, de manera negativa. Su miedo sobre cómo reaccionaría su enamoramiento por su parentesco, no le impidió tratar de consolar a Severus cuando se explicó todo sobre el juramento... incluida la participación de Lily.

Lucius frunció el ceño cuando vio la mirada herida en los ojos oscuros de su amigo... el dolor que Lily causó—Se arrepentirá de sus acciones—Dijo prometiendo conseguirle una revancha a Severus de alguna manera, pero no pudo resistirse a sonreír, cuando Harry se movió para sentarse en el robusto reposabrazos de la gran silla de felpa en la que estaba Severus y acercó al mago de cabello oscuro. Sí, definitivamente aprobaba a Harry.

—Ella fue tu primera amiga, pero no fue una buena amiga para ti, Severus—Dijo Albus reconfortante, también complacido de ver las acciones de Harry y la rapidez con que Severus respondió al toque del rubio. Una vez que Severus se recuperó de darse cuenta de que Lily nunca fue su amiga, Albus pasó a lo que Remus mencionó—En su triste estado, Remus mencionó que guardaba secretos para los Potter. Aparentemente, Remus ayudó a Lily a dar a luz a un bebé, un niño, cuando tenía 15 años y no lo nombraron. En cambio, lo enviaron con un elfo doméstico y él y el elfo fueron asesinados por los Mortífagos. ¿Le suena familiar a alguno de ustedes? —.

Lucius frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en ese momento doloroso—Habría sido una gran noticia. Voldemort habría asesinado brutalmente a cualquiera que matara a un niño. Incluso Bellatrix hizo todo lo posible para mantener a los niños a salvo. Hubo un Mortífago que fue atrapado tratando de asesinar a un niño sin hogar en el callejón Knockturn. La única razón por la que Voldemort no hizo pedazos al tonto es porque un hombre sin hogar se puso frente a su maldición para proteger al niño, pero... ese Mortífago fue mentalmente destruido. Si alguien realmente hubiera matado a un niño... no hubiera sido bonito—.

Gellert asintió con la cabeza—Investigué un poco cuando me lo mencionaste y no pude encontrar ningún registro de muertes de niños, aunque encontré la muerte de un elfo doméstico—.

—¿Cómo se llamaba el elfo doméstico? —Preguntó Severus cuando las piezas comenzaron a juntarse.

—Bitsy—.

Albus parpadeó cuando Harry respondió ante él y casi parecía desconsolado por alguna razón—Sí, pero ¿cómo lo sabes, Harry? —.

—Es simple... yo era el squib no deseado de los Potter— _“Un continente diferente y todavía se las arreglan para meterse conmigo”._ Harry pensó mientras rezaba por no haber perdido a Severus debido a una desafortunada relación de sangre. Ojos de colores mixtos miraron las hermosas esferas negras con la esperanza de no recibir un rechazo y vio ira...


	8. Profundidades Oscuras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—¿Tus padres... son James y Lily Potter? —Dijo Severus con calma, aunque estaba claro que estaba furioso. Los invitados estaban atrapados entre sentirse conmocionados y confundidos.

Harry hizo una mueca—Sí...—.

Tal vez podría nunca haberle contado a Severus y rezar para que nadie se enterara... no... él ya compartió suficiente de su pasado y le contó a Severus sobre Bitsy. Con solo una muerte élfica, habría sido fácil reducir las cosas. Severus lo habría descubierto y ocultar cosas solo empeoraba las cosas...

—Las personas que fueron a Hogwarts y pidieron ayuda de un hombre lobo para tu nacimiento...—Severus dijo como si estuviera confirmando que eran los mismos Potter... no que hubiera otros.

—Nunca supe de alguien llamado Black o Remus o... de ti. Recuerdo que mencionaron a un hombre lobo, pero considerando cómo se referían a él, pensé que era un sirviente o algo así. Entiendo si esto es demasiado para aceptarlo—Dijo Harry sin mostrar cuánto le dolía haber perdido a Severus.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron cuando sintió que Harry se alejaba y se dio cuenta de lo que Harry debía haber pensado. Dio un salto y agarró al director por el brazo antes de llegar a la puerta—No estoy enojado contigo Harry. ¿Cómo podría culparte u odiarte cuando fueron ellos los que me hicieron daño? Además te lastimaron mucho más que a mí. ¡Por eso estoy enojado! Esos monstruos te torturaron...—Severus fue silenciado cuando el director lo jaló en un beso fuerte de fusión de huesos. Harry no pudo evitar besar a Severus sin sentido... estaba tan feliz de que esta oportunidad no se hizo añicos...

Lucius tosió un poco para que la pareja volviera a sus sentidos, aunque recibió una mirada de reprensión de Albus por arruinar un dulce momento—¿Podrías aclarar lo que está pasando aquí? —.

—Umm... claro—Dijo Severus tímidamente mientras dejaba ir a Harry a regañadientes, quien no parecía avergonzado en absoluto y ambos se sentaron en sus asientos originales—La noche que Harry y yo discutimos sobre las Squib Bylines sintió que era necesario contar.. advertirme, que sus padres podrían involucrarse una vez que los Bylines circularan por el Reino Unido—Explicó Severus, pero miró a Harry... no estaba seguro de cuánto quería decir Harry sobre un tema tan personal.

Harry suspiró y se recostó en su silla, pero aún parecía tenso—Mis padres... _Lily y James Potter_ —Todos los magos presentes pudieron escuchar el veneno cuando Harry pronunció esos nombres—Me tuvieron demasiado temprano en la vida y fuera del matrimonio, que como usted sabe, es menospreciado por los sangre pura como los Potter... después de mi nacimiento, me entregaron a un elfo doméstico amable y enérgico, Bitsy. Pasé cuatro años con Bitsy hasta que un día mi cuidador me dijo que mis padres vendrían a llevarnos a los dos a casa... ya sabes, estaba emocionado... al principio parecían agradables—Harry estaba haciendo un trabajo notable para mantener sus emociones bajo control, pero Severus podía decir que esto no era un tema fácil de discutir y por instinto tomó la mano del rubio—Lo primero que hicieron mis padres fue llevarme a San Mungo para que me revisaran... me diagnosticaron como squib. Mi padre _oblivió_ al sanador y me llevaron a Potter Manor... pero no de niño o de hijo... Yo era el monstruo sin nombre que se convirtió en su esclavo personal y saco de boxeo—.

Albus sintió que le dolía el corazón por el joven mago y dejó que un pequeño silencio permaneciera por el director antes de preguntar—¿Qué paso con Bitsy? ¿Te ayudó a llegar hasta aquí? —.

—Sí y no, no habría sobrevivido el duro trato si no hubiera sido por Bitsy, pero... cuando tenía ocho años se aburrieron de mí—Los ojos de Harry parecieron distantes por un segundo, como si recordaran un horrendo evento—Mataron a Bitsy delante de mí y me abandonaron en el callejón Knockturn, donde viví con un hombre sin hogar durante tres años—Los ojos desiguales miraron a Lucius—Su nombre era Harry y se puso frente a la maldición para salvarme. Tomé su nombre... Me lastimé mucho en esa redada y Doc me llevó a Estados Unidos—Explicó sorprendiendo a casi todos los presentes. Era bueno que Draco estuviera jugando en la arena... era demasiado joven para escuchar esto, aunque Lucius prometió explicárselo a su esposa más tarde...

Gellert levantó una ceja—¿Cómo logró eso cuando el viaje mágico estuvo casi interrumpido hasta hace poco? —.

—No estoy seguro, pero dado que la Aparición está muy regulada, sospecho que estaba relacionado con el flu. Verá, él fue quien manipuló la conexión internacional de la red flu en mi casa para conectarse a redes flu externas para que yo pudiera asistir a mis conferencias en Japón y Australia... nunca confió en que otras personas lo hicieran... a pesar de que las restricciones del lado del Reino Unido deberían haber evitado el transporte—Harry se detuvo, dejándolos resolver por su cuenta.

Severus suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.—Draco... la intromisión de Doc hizo posible cruzar a cualquier red flu. Ni siquiera pensé en eso antes—.

—Estábamos demasiado preocupados por Draco como para pensarlo realmente, pero ¿dónde apareció antes? ¿Doc realmente salió de una red flu aleatoria? —Preguntó Albus. Este Doc era un personaje extraño. Al menos la pronunciación errónea de Draco tenía sentido... Ministerio y Minitree sonaban similares, pero sería una tontería adivinar al azar y esperar que salgas de una red flu con seguridad.

—Me temo que no estaba consciente de eso. Mis heridas sangraban mucho y me desmayé. Cuando desperté estaba en la casa de Jessica Blum—Dijo Harry mostrando casi ninguna emoción, excepto por su pulgar acariciando la mano de Severus.

—Ah, Jessica... Acabo de conocerla después de una rápida reunión con Adina. Estábamos trabajando en algunos detalles para el Plan de tratamiento de Squibs. ¿Conoce bien a Doc? —Preguntó Gellert con curiosidad.

Harry se rió entre dientes como si la pregunta fuera absurda—Mucha gente sabe de Doc. Algunos están dotados de una pequeña visión de él, pero nadie sabe quién es... su nombre es falso, su sangre no coincide con nadie y aparece y desaparece con una habilidad que avergüenza a los fantasmas... los que están más cerca de él solo saben que le encanta su pequeño invernadero con su planta de campanula, del tipo llamado Elizabeth y que siente algo por el chocolate—.

Lucius levantó una ceja—Así que es un misterio—.

—Un misterio muy extraño que a veces dice ser casi tan viejo como Merlín y cambia entre estados de cordura y locura sin ton ni son... aunque sé más que la mayoría y puedo manejar sus payasadas... le debo mucho al viejo loco. Fue su lanzamiento de hechizo sorpresa lo que cambió mi cabello y mis ojos... permanentemente al parecer—Harry se encogió de hombros sin preocuparse.

Los ojos de Albus se abrieron al darse cuenta—Remus mencionó que te veías diferente... oh querido... como sabes ahora, Remus es un hombre lobo y te marcó como su cachorro. Si captó incluso un pequeño olor de tu aroma, sabrá quién eres. ¿Es algo que quieres? —Preguntó el director haciendo un trabajo maravilloso al ocultar su creciente distancia por los Potter.

—Por lo que escuché hasta ahora acerca de este Remus, al menos puedo consolarme con el hecho de que no va a decir nada sobre mí... no tendría ningún problema en conocerlo—Harry admitió sentirse fascinado por la inesperada oportunidad.

—Sin embargo, quiero entender algo—Comentó Lucius, pero se detuvo para pensar en la mejor manera de expresar sus pensamientos—Le dijiste a Severus acerca de tu situación porque querías advertirle o eso es lo que parece... ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que “¿Intentaran devolverte a la vida?” Sí, son matones manipuladores, pero ¿no pueden pensar que estarás de acuerdo? ¿Por qué iban a creer que estás vivo cuando te arrojaron a una zona de guerra? No hay forma de que a Black le guste esto. Narcissa es su prima, así que sé que el hombre es un imbécil egoísta, pero es un imbécil que odia el trato hacia los squibs y tienen dos hijos, James y Violet, a quienes no les gustará que tengan un hermano mayor...—Lucius frunció el ceño mientras Harry se puso visiblemente pálido.

El director cubrió su boca con su mano opuesta mientras su otra mano se tensaba en el agarre de Severus—¿Tienen hijos? —Preguntó. Lucius hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que Harry no podría haberlo sabido. Debe haber dolido saber que eras el único que quedaba atrás.

Severus frunció el ceño a Lucius, pero suspiró—Sí, tienen dos hijos. Uno entrara a Hogwarts este año con Draco—Respondió, claramente no contento de que Draco estuviera con un Potter, pero notó un cambio en el comportamiento de Harry... algo no estaba bien...

—Supongo que es un lado positivo—Comentó Harry distraídamente mientras se ajustaba las gafas. Fue un comentario extraño, pero antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, continuó—Decir que a mis padres les encanta que el centro de atención es un eufemismo... harán todo lo necesario para que su estado y reputación sean lo más importante de la ciudad. Es una necesidad desesperada... son manipuladores. Son matones. Son egoístas .Cuando algo está en el camino de lo que quieren, harán un berrinche. Son mentalmente incapaces de ver la realidad que no se trata solo de ellos o de mostrar remordimiento real, aunque a veces lo parezcan, pero eso es todo para mostrar y la culpa se guarda para cuando piensan que accidentalmente han hecho más problemas para corregir. En un caso como el mío, solo se sentirán mal porque se dieron cuenta de que podrían haber perdido una oportunidad de alcanzar la fama. Ahora que los squibs son la moda, quieren tener la oportunidad de mostrarme que nunca me abandonaron y probar que siempre fueron mejores que todos los demás. No necesitan amor, necesitan accesorios—.

Albus sintió que había una advertencia aquí en alguna parte y la sensación escalofriante en su pecho gritaba que tenía que ver con los niños—¿Por qué estás preocupado por James y Violet? —.

Harry permaneció en silencio por un segundo antes de soltar la mano de Severus para ponerse de pie y dar un par de pasos largos, por lo que se paró frente a Albus.—No sé el alcance completo de cómo actúan en público, pero sé que valoran su reputación, así que es obvio que no son tan malos como cualquiera de ustedes cree. Son mucho peores. Sé lo que pasa en esa casa. Sé cómo me trataron. Severus ya lo dijo. Me torturaron de formas horribles, desde maldiciones hasta golpizas y hambre. La lista continúa y todo fue porque tuve el descaro de ser una mancha en su mundo perfecto... ese tipo de actitud no cambia porque eliminas una mancha y estoy seguro de que tú, Lucius y Severus, pueden estar de acuerdo en que los niños no han nacido para ser cooperativos—.

Los ojos plateados se estrecharon peligrosamente—Crees que los niños están siendo lastimados—Concluyó haciendo que Albus, Gellert y Severus se pusieran rígidos y todos parecían estar muy cerca de matar a alguien.

—No será tan obvio o malo como lo fue conmigo. Habrá cicatrices. Antes de que me quitaran las mías con pociones, el bulto estaba en mi espalda y era causado por la maldición cortante o un cinturón, pero apuesto a que las cicatrices están cubiertas de un encantamiento. Tal vez incluso pociones y hechizos fueron utilizados en la mente. Nunca se molestaron en hacer eso conmigo, pero los escuché discutirlo antes de involucrar a una mujer llamada... ¿Weasel? Tal vez...—Harry dijo mientras intentaba recordar el nombre de una de las posibles víctimas de los Potter.

—¿Te refieres a la señora Weasley? —Gellert jadeó en estado de shock. Esto podría ser malo, ya que su esposo Arthur, era un trabajador del Ministerio y podía decirle a su esposa cosas que la mayoría de las personas, especialmente los Potter, no deberían saber...

Harry tarareó pensando—Es posible, pero siempre parecía que se referían a ella como una comadreja (weasel)... por supuesto, pensaron que todos estaban debajo de ellos y tratarán a las personas así a puerta cerrada—Miró a Albus—En el momento en que tengas uno de esos niños a tu alcance, consígueles ayuda—.

Albus asintió con seriedad—Lo haré... ese programa de capacitación para la nueva rama del Ministerio está comenzando, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó a Gellert.

—Sí, de hecho, durante los próximos dos meses, pasaremos por un programa de entrenamiento masivo en curación y entrenamiento de aurores con la ayuda del ministerio estadounidense. Será necesario en muchos aspectos. La cantidad de squibs que salen del anonimato es sorprendente y, teniendo en cuenta esta nueva información sobre los Potter, necesitamos que la rama de Violencia Doméstica y Protección Infantil funcione rápidamente... solo necesitamos ayuda con nuestro propio orfanato y preescolar—Dijo Gellert.

—Narcissa aprovecharía la oportunidad de ayudar—Comentó Severus ganándose una risita de acuerdo de Lucius. Esta noticia de que todo tomaría dos meses lo hizo querer ponerse de mal humor. La oferta de Harry para una cena fue para después de que se instalaran las Squib Bylines, por lo que tendrá que esperar un tiempo... sin embargo, esta fue una buena noticia de alguna manera. Esto le dará tiempo para encontrar una manera de deshacerse de la marca en su brazo. ¡Esas nuevas muestras de semillas podrían ser la clave!

Harry sonrió y se acercó a besar a Severus antes de volver a sentarse—Tendremos que reconsiderar cuando ocurra nuestra cena. Esperar dos meses suena demasiado—.

Gellert parpadeó—Uy... ¿dije dos meses? Quise decir dos días. Deberías ir a esa cita de inmediato—Mintió descaradamente de una manera burlona, que le valió la mirada de Severus, que empeoró cuando Lucius y Albus comenzaron a reír. La mirada se desvaneció rápidamente cuando sintió la mano de Harry en la suya... le resultaba difícil enojarse por cualquier cosa cuando Harry estaba con él... excepto con los Potter. A la mierda esa antigua amistad de la infancia con Lily. Esas personas iban a pagar por lo que hicieron...

—¡Hey papá! ¡Delfines! —Gritó Draco mientras entraba a la casa antes de salir corriendo.

—Querido Merlín... ahora nunca voy a lograr que se vaya de este lugar—Lucius gimió con fingida desesperación mientras él y todos los demás salían de la casa para ver a los delfines nadar a través de la barrera protectora y quedarse un rato antes de irse... las protecciones solo mantenían fuera criaturas peligrosas como medusas y tiburones, así que los delfines podían pasar sin problemas...

Narcissa sonrió cuando su hijo fue directo al agua y vio a los mamíferos nadar—Vamos a necesitar una casa de vacaciones aquí—Dijo en tono de broma y miró a su marido sabiendo que se perdió algo grande—¿Qué pasó? —.

El jefe de la familia Malfoy suspiró y besó a su esposa en la sien—La buena noticia es que Gellert necesita ayuda para conseguir un lugar para un orfanato y un preescolar juntos ¿Y parece correcto si quisieras ayudar? —.

—¡Me encantaría! … Ahora, ¿cuáles son las noticias no tan buenas? —Preguntó Narcissa, pero frunció el ceño con preocupación ante la oscura mirada que cruzó el hermoso rostro de Lucius.

—Te mostraré el recuerdo en el pensadero después—Prometió Lucius, que fue suficiente para Narcissa.

Albus sonrió mientras miraba a Harry y Severus que estaban parados uno cerca del otro en la arena mirando el agua—Hacen una dulce pareja—.

—Sí... Harry me recuerda a mí mismo. Guapo, encantador y apuesto—Dijo Gellert con una sonrisa.

El director puso los ojos en blanco—Por supuesto... tienes dip en tu camisa Romeo—Dijo y se rió entre dientes al ver a su marido hechizar la sabrosa gota de dip y fingió que nunca estuvo allí.

Una melodía alegre atrajo la atención de Harry a su teléfono y echó un vistazo al texto que se muestra—Ni siquiera un día completo y tienes más de 60 personas haciendo fila para probar tu poción y dos personas ya lo han probado. Tendrás muchos datos que revisar antes del fin de semana—.

Severus sonrió y se apoyó contra el brazo de Harry—Lo espero con ansias. Yo fui quien probó mi poción primero, ¿quién la probó justo después? —Severus reflexionó sabiendo que Harry probablemente no podría dar ese tipo de información.

—Lo hice—Dijo Harry calmadamente y miró hacia abajo cuando sintió que Severus se movía para mirarlo—Tenía muchos huesos rotos mal curados—Explicó con un encogimiento de hombros y se inclinó para besar a Severus suavemente—Fue un placer verte y me alegro de conocerlos a todos, pero debería volver a arreglar este desastre en Decoction—Dijo y se despidió de todos mientras se alejaba.

—Tienes un guardián allí—Dijo Narcissa haciendo que Severus se sonrojara ligeramente, con el corazón aun latiendo. Para él significaba el mundo que Harry probara su poción. Hicieron un viaje rápido por la ciudad mágica Firelights y compraron muchas cosas, incluyendo un gran pedido de múltiples productos de Potion Puppets y algunos teléfonos celulares...

* * *

En el Reino Unido, un joven muchacho de cabello oscuro con ojos marrones miraba por la ventana de una habitación en Potter Manor. Un crujido al abrir la puerta lo hizo sentir una sensación de temor, pero eso se convirtió en alivio cuando vio a su hermanita de cabello oscuro mirándolo con esos grandes ojos verdes—Hey Violet—.

Violet se subió a su cama para ver su espalda—¿Duele mucho? ¿Qué los hizo enojar? —Preguntó preocupada por las furiosas marcas rojas en la espalda de su hermano.

—Dije que no quería odiar a alguien antes de conocerlo... Se suponía que debía agregar “excepto Slytherins” y me vi obligado a tomar esa poción nuevamente—Dijo James con amargura.

—Estará bien. Pronto te habrás ido y tal vez alguien en la escuela pueda ayudarnos—Dijo esperanzada mientras se abrazaba a su hermano.

James se burló—¿Cómo? Las pociones nos impiden hablar de lo que hacen y mamá oculta las marcas, así que no hay forma de insinuar a alguien... y escuchaste la conversación en la cena. Ellos van a donar a ese programa construyendo esa nueva sucursal en el Ministerio que es para salvar a los niños. Una vez que eso suceda... nadie nos ayudará—Gruñó enojado.

La joven sollozó—Sí... pero al menos tú no estarás aquí y pronto yo tampoco lo estaré—Dijo mientras se acurrucaban juntos, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse las heridas...


	9. Objetivos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Ahora si descuidas incluir el Lacewing, que es otro error común, esto sucederá—Dijo Harry desde detrás de una barrera colocada afuera de Decoction con un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes y algunos maestros de pociones, incluido Severus, a quien se le permitió supervisar las lecciones. como prometió... y según las lecciones, Harry aparentemente quiso decir “explotar calderos para hacer que los estudiantes más jóvenes se den cuenta de lo peligrosas que eran las pociones” y destruir los muñecos encantados de la tienda—Vean el aerosol... eso es mortal si no se atrapa rápidamente. Nunca respires los vapores de la poción, ni dejes que el aerosol penetre en tu piel—Dijo Harry mientras el muñeco en el caldero fue rociado por la poción desbordante... y estalló en llamas poco después...

La declaración contundente fue seguida por algunas manifestaciones más para traumatizar aún más a todos los estudiantes allí. Cuando un muñeco de prueba olvidó cortar correctamente la raíz de la mandrágora y estaba cubierto de ampollas de aspecto doloroso, Severus tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse. Los niños parecían asustados y claramente entendieron el punto, lo que hizo que Severus tuviera la tentación de volver a la enseñanza solo para probar esta táctica en los idiotas de Hogwarts, pero luego recordó el estrés de la calificación y la redacción de exámenes... odiaba tanto esas cosas que no había forma de que volviera a enseñar.

>> Técnicamente estas pociones son para el año que viene. Las que harás para tu tarea de verano no son tan volátiles, pero son más peligrosos que los ungüentos que hiciste para practicar la preparación de ingredientes durante tu primer año, así que presta atención. Lee las recetas detenidamente antes de comenzar y nunca cierres las manos al colocar ingredientes en el caldero. Esa es una buena manera de perder algo que está atrapado entre los dedos y vimos que sucede cuando se omiten ciertas cosas. ¡Diviértete preparando pociones! —Harry dijo, quizás demasiado alegremente, después de tal demostración, pero los niños fueron a sus estaciones adentro donde los estudiantes mayores ya habían comenzado sus propias tareas bajo la mirada vigilante de los otros Maestros de Pociones.

—Los aterrorizaste—Severus susurró suavemente divertido, mientras Harry se acercaba al nivel superior donde observaba a los niños de abajo.

—Hago lo que debo para llevar el punto a casa—Dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Es cierto que disfrutó de la exhibición, pero estaba feliz de saber que hizo todo lo posible para preparar mentalmente a los niños para los peligros que se avecinaban—Quiero hacerles saber lo que podría pasar si no ponen atención. No puedes controlar a los niños, pero puedes protegerlos dándoles conocimiento, así que me gustaría pensar que cualquiera haría lo mismo sin importar cuán incómodo pueda ser... especialmente para sus propios hijos... no importa. ¿Qué opinas de los informes de Herbología? —.

Severus levantó una ceja ante el rápido cambio de tema, pero lo ignoró por ahora—Fue increíblemente esclarecedor. Tengo un proyecto que se beneficiará enormemente al usar el recorte de uno de los nuevos brotes. Me inscribí en uno de los primeros cortes—.

—Buen movimiento. Los retoños son pequeños, por lo que todo será limitado por el momento... Iré a Gran Bretaña en un par de semanas para supervisar el programa de tratamiento de Squib—Comentó Harry, aparentemente indiferente con el hecho.

—¿Qué? —Severus parpadeó. Estaba seguro de que escuchó mal a Harry, pero pronto se hizo evidente que el director no estaba bromeando—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —.

Harry suspiró—No tiene nada que ver con querer. Las Squib Bylines son mi invento y, más concretamente, la mayoría de los Sanadores que ayudan a tratar y entrenar a los squibs del Reino Unido son de Decoction. Estoy obligado a supervisar al menos parte del programa. Puedo usar esta excusa de enseñanza por solo dos semanas más—.

Una punzada de culpa golpeó a Severus—Lo siento, no debería haber ido a los Sanadores aquí...—.

El rubio suspiró mientras sacudía la cabeza—Esto no es tu culpa. Ni por asomo. Las personas en el Reino Unido necesitaban ayuda y como su representante obtuviste ayuda. Si pasaste por Decoction para recibir ayuda médica o no, no importa, ya que sigue siendo mi título. Por supuesto, hay algo que podrías hacer por mí para que sea más fácil—.

—Dime—Severus instó con la esperanza de ayudar a Harry de cualquier manera.

—Cena conmigo antes de eso—Dijo Harry mientras se paraba y miraba a Severus a través de esas gafas.

Severus simplemente se quedó boquiabierto, pero no dijo nada. La primera palabra que le vino a la mente “¡sí!”, pero quería tiempo. Era hora de quitar la marca que contaminaba su brazo y tenía que deshacerse de eso antes de que incluso pudiera tratar de tener una relación—Yo... no sé... hay muchas cosas que puedo pasar, pero... tengo que borrar una cosa si quiero seguir adelante—Respondió el mago de cabello oscuro con honestidad mientras miraba a Harry y miraba a los estudiantes de abajo. Se le cortó la respiración cuando sintió un fuerte par de brazos envolverse alrededor de su cintura desde atrás y una pierna se movió hacia arriba para separar sus piernas—¿H-Harry? —.

—Entiendo completamente... es por eso por lo que acepté el cambio en los colores de mis ojos y cabello tan fácilmente—Harry susurró contra la concha de la oreja de Severus ganando un escalofrío del mago más pequeño—Esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites, pero...—hizo una pausa y dejó que su mano izquierda descansara sobre la delgada cadera. El rubio sacó la camisa de los pantalones y su pulgar se deslizó debajo del borde de la camisa para acariciar una cadera desnuda—No esperes que no exprese cómo me siento—Harry susurró acaloradamente en ese oído sensible.

Mientras un par de labios acariciaban su cuello, Severus se mordió el labio para contener un maullido, pero la mano que se deslizaba por su cadera deslizándose casualmente debajo del dobladillo de sus pantalones no estaba ayudando a mantener la mente unida—Ah... Harry, p-por favor no aquí... nghh... alguien puede ver—Severus jadeó suavemente y se retorció en el fuerte agarre del rubio.

—Nadie puede ver a través de la barandilla—Comentó Harry distraídamente antes de continuar molestando el cuello y era cierto. La barandilla para el nivel superior era sólida para actuar como un escudo, por lo que aquellos que observaban la elaboración de pociones, no quedarán atrapados en los humos y los rieles minimizarían las lesiones en caso de explosión o rociado. Harry podía provocar a Severus desde el estómago hacia abajo y nadie sabría de algo más allá, que los pocos besos en el cuello, estaba sucediendo.

—P-pero H-Harry... nghh—Las rodillas de Severus temblaban cuando los simples toques sobre su entrepierna hicieron que su cuerpo reaccionara. Tan gentil... tan íntimo... nadie lo ha tocado con tanto amor antes. Estaba apretando sus pantalones por la necesidad.

—Dime que pare y lo haré—Dijo Harry mientras retrocedía tirando de Severus con él.

Los ojos negros y aturdidos se abrieron cuando lo metieron en un armario y sintió que lo sujetaban contra la pared. Se sintió derretirse mientras miraba fijamente al rubio—Harry...—Severus respiró melancólico, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna palabra para expresar sus sentimientos, por lo que se puso de puntillas y besó a Harry apasionadamente. Cuando el vaporoso beso terminó, Severus se retiró rápidamente del armario dejando a Harry atrás.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso, Director? —Wyatt se burló después de que Severus casi corrió y lo pasó. Harry simplemente se ajustó las gafas en respuesta a la pregunta. En primer lugar, no era asunto del hombre y Harry sabía por qué Severus se fue tan rápido. No fue para alejarse del director, sino para completar su objetivo más rápido para que pudieran estar juntos...

Wyatt sonrió con aire de suficiencia al pensar que se había puesto nervioso—Así que dime _director_ , han pasado tres días, ¿solucionaste el problema de la fuga? Ningún Maestro de Pociones se sentirá seguro legalmente si no lo has hecho. Odiaría que perdieras tu trabajo—.

Harry miró indiferente al hombre mayor al que no le importaría si Harry se desangrara hasta morir—El vidrio vivo en la puerta principal registró a Amy como la persona que trajo a un invitado el día de la fuga. Esa persona resultó ser una reportera—.

—Muy bien, entonces la despediste—Wyatt se burló condescendientemente.

—No, como hago con cualquiera, les doy el beneficio de la duda. Le pedí que me diera un recuerdo en el pensadero que demostrara dónde estaba en el momento de la fuga y lo hizo. Ella estaba ayudando a un equipo médico a dar tratamiento a un Maestro de Pociones que tuvo un accidente en su laboratorio. Ni siquiera se moleste en pedir que no pueda dar esa información privada—Dijo Harry antes de que Wyatt pudiera intentar obtener alguna información.

—No soñaría con entrometerme—Dijo Wyatt con un toque de irritación en su tono—Así que esto significa que dejarás a Decoction abierto a una demanda al no encontrar al culpable—.

El director miró a Wyatt—Bien puedo decírtelo ahora, ya que lo anunciaré dentro de unos minutos. Trent me encontró diciendo que vio a una “Amy falsa” con alguien solo una hora antes de la fuga. Me dio un recuerdo pensativo mostrando que alguien que se parecía a Amy entró en el edificio en ese momento. Como la memoria entra en conflicto con la memoria de Amy, llegué a la conclusión de que se usó una poción multijugos. Arreglé las protecciones de la puerta principal para incluir algunas pruebas de aliento. Si alguien da positivo para esa poción, ahora será detenido y arrestado por robo de identidad—.

—Es bueno saberlo—Dijo Wyatt con una sonrisa falsa que estaba muy cerca de convertirse en un gruñido.

—Sí, no dejaré que eso vuelva a suceder. Debo decir que me complace que estuvieras tan preocupado por los otros Maestros de Pociones que se han puesto en riesgo legal al proponer pociones bajo tal violación de seguridad. Después de todo, no te has puesto en riesgo durante... décadas si se cree en los informes—Comentó Harry sin preocuparse de que básicamente haya insultado al hombre, diciendo que no había tenido una buena idea en mucho tiempo o que Wyatt le gruñó antes de irse.

* * *

Narcissa se paró junto a Albus con una sonrisa cuando vio a las docenas de Sanadores, tanto del Reino Unido como de los Estados Unidos, trabajando juntos para ayudar a los pacientes a ingresar a San Mungo. Todos trabajaban por turnos, por lo que no solo había un flujo constante de Sanadores bien descansados, sino también la oportunidad de enseñar a los Sanadores del Reino Unido los métodos más actualizados más allá de las Bylines. Por ahora, el objetivo principal era tratar a todos los squibs, pero pronto todas las facetas del campo médico estarían a la par con Estados Unidos Mágico...

—Esto está funcionando maravillosamente—Dijo Narcissa felizmente.

—Sí, y Draco también está ayudando—Albus se rió entre dientes mientras veía al joven Malfoy jugar con algunos de los niños squibs que esperaban tratamiento en el vestíbulo. Incluso proporcionó los juguetes de pociones, algunos crayones y otros suministros de arte para que los niños los disfrutaran... los mismos suministros que Narcissa trajo para que su hijo no se aburriera.

—Lo sé, no podría estar más orgullosa de él—Narcissa sonrió con orgullo mientras su hijo jugaba y se reía con los otros niños cuyos padres parecían tan tristes como felices al verlos. Muchas personas debían sentirse impresionadas por la forma en que trataron a los miembros de su familia, por lo que ahora saben que es solo una condición médica que necesitaba tratamiento.

Albus sonrió mientras se giraba para revisar una hilera de calderos burbujeando en el laboratorio—Tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que estén listos los próximos lotes de pociones... Adina le dijo a Gellert que Harry tiene la intención de pasar y ver las cosas personalmente—.

—Soy voluntaria con Draco todos los días hasta que las propiedades del orfanato estén arregladas y listas para los niños, así que dime qué día llega Harry. Puedo mantener a esa bruja fuera de su cabello—Siseó Narcissa.

—¿Ella todavía viene? —Albus suspiró mientras pensaba en Lady Potter.

Lady Malfoy apretó los dientes cuando recordó los recuerdos que Lucius le mostró—Sí, todavía no me ha visto desde que he estado en el laboratorio, pero la escucho. Ella tiene el descaro de decir los comentarios más desagradables a la gente. Ella constantemente está despreciando a otras personas por cómo trataron a los squibs cuando ella es, con mucho, la peor de todas. James y Sirius también vienen. Ayer todos estaban aquí y presumían de cómo donaron una gran suma de dinero a la nueva rama del ministerio. Es posible que desees que Gellert verifique eso y recorte las cadenas que puedan estar vinculadas a ese dinero—.

—Lo hare, gracias. Recuerdo muy bien lo que sucede cuando Potter tiene un poco de poder sobre los demás y me niego a dejar que afecte a más niños—Dijo Albus con determinación en su voz, pero luego un nuevo sanador entró en San Mungo—¿Peter? Peter Pettigrew, ¿eres tú? —.

El joven alto con cabello castaño ratonil, que llevaba un uniforme de sanador, se detuvo en seco y sonrió al ver al director—¡Director Dumbledore! ¡Ha pasado demasiado tiempo! —Dijo Peter mientras se acercaba.

—¡De hecho! ¡Dios mío, has crecido! —Exclamó Albus mientras miraba al apuesto joven que una vez fue el pequeña y regordeta que se enfermó hace años—Es bueno ver que te recuperaste... ¿alguna vez se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó? Nadie me contactó después de que te enviaron a San Mungo y luego te sacaron de la escuela—.

Peter frunció el ceño—Sí, todo fue rápido... resulta que alguien me estaba drogando... no sabemos quién lo hizo, pero mi madre me sacó por mi propia seguridad. Fui instruido y me convertí en aprendiz aquí durante la guerra... umm director, sé que fue hace mucho tiempo, pero... bueno, cuando me enfermé, ¿Remus intentó contactarme? Es solo que no tenía una lechuza y tenía curiosidad—Comentó el sanador tímidamente.

—Por favor llámame Albus, ya no eres un estudiante. Para responder a tu pregunta, lo hizo, muchas veces en realidad, pero cometió el error de confiar en la persona equivocada con sus cartas—Narcissa sonrió mientras veía un pequeño brillo extra en los ojos del viejo mago—Han pasado muchas cosas con él y él se ha estado distrayendo con un proyecto de remodelación para mí. Haré que pase por aquí y te vea. Lo animará—Dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

Los ojos del sanador se iluminaron—¡Eso sería genial Albus! Espero verte de nuevo. Acabo de comenzar este programa hoy, pero estaré aquí por el resto para aprender lo más posible, así que estaré aquí en cualquier momento—Dijo Peter alegremente, pero tanto Albus como Narcissa vieron que los ojos del sanador se estrechaban hacia alguien . Ambos se volvieron y vieron a Lily, James y Sirius entrar al hospital. Quizás Peter conocía o al menos sospechaba de la persona detrás de su “enfermedad” y era cauteloso con ellos—Perdón, se espera que empiece a aprender con Tracey. Sería grosero hacerla esperar—Dijo con mucho menos alegría que antes y se alejó.

Narcissa resistió el impulso de mirar a los recién llegados no deseados y comenzó a revisar las pociones—Todo está listo, Albus. ¿Comenzamos a servir? —.

—Sí, por supuesto—Dijo Albus apresuradamente y entró en el laboratorio lleno de calderos preparando pociones. La más importante era el Sueño Sin Sueños y las pociones calmantes para los planes de tratamiento de los squibs de tipo A y B.

—Vaya, vaya, la familia Malfoy debe estar teniendo algunos problemas en estos días si tienes que encontrar trabajo aquí—Dijo Lily con su falsa preocupación habitual, cuando entró al laboratorio con James y Sirius. Sabías que estaba disfrutando mucho la idea de que otras personas pasaran por tiempos difíciles.

—No—Narcissa comentó distraídamente mientras llenaba varios viales con pociones—Estamos mejor que nunca y es por eso por lo que estamos devolviendo. Soy voluntaria en la elaboración de pociones e incluso proporciono equipos e ingredientes de primera categoría. Realmente no hay mejor manera de involucrarse. ¿Por qué no ayudas? Recuerdas que eras buena en pociones y sería mejor que estar parada como una vieja y repugnante plaga esperando que alguien te note—Dijo Narcissa con su propia dosis de alegría falsa.

Lily dejó que una expresión de horror se deslizara sobre sus rasgos por un breve segundo antes de ocultarlo. Claramente, la idea del trabajo duro la perturbaba—Me temo que no tenemos tiempo—.

James asintió, no contento con la idea de tirar de su propio peso—Simplemente nos pasamos para ver el progreso—.

—Sí, y es horrible que tantos niños fueron abandonados sin ninguna razón, sin esperar que no tuvieran lo que sus padres querían. ¡Es enfermizo! ¿Qué pasó con querer a los niños simplemente por tener un hijo que amar? —Sirius espetó enojado mientras miraba a las personas en la sala de espera. No tenía idea de que acababa de insultar a sus propios amigos, aunque Albus y Narcissa disfrutaron de las sacudidas de los Potter—Apuesto a que su familia de serpientes asquerosa torturó a esos pobres niños que no pudieron evitar cómo nacieron—Miró a Narcissa.

Narcissa suspiró—Soy tu prima Sirius, así que sabes cómo era mi familia, pero si te refieres a los Malfoy, estás parcialmente equivocado. Había squibs en cada familia y los Malfoy no fueron una excepción a la eliminación de la tradición squib, pero fueron más misericordiosos que la mayoría y colocaron a los niños con familias muggle. Según algunas de las cuentas, se aseguraron de que todos fueran a hogares amorosos, incluso los revisaron para asegurarse. No les gustaba que los squibs no tuvieran magia, pero sabían que aún llevaban su sangre y merecían respeto aunque solo fuera por eso. Nunca lastimaron a ningún squib o niño, salvo por la madre de Lucius, que amaba lastimar a las personas, pero eso no es importante. Hablando de niños, deberían traer a sus hijos para que ayuden. Estoy seguro de que a todos estos Sanadores les encantaría conocerlos—Dijo Lady Malfoy.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Preguntó Lily sonando nerviosa.

—Puedo escucharte desde aquí. Siempre hablas de ellos, así que estoy segura de que al personal le gustaría verlos después de toda tu jactancia—Comentó Narcissa inocentemente, haciendo que Albus sonriera. Lily y James se relajaron visiblemente y Sirius no tenía idea de la tensión.

—¿Dónde está Remus? —Preguntó Sirius.

Albus se rió entre dientes—Todo lo que sé es que arrojó su anillo al fuego y supongo que eso significa que no quiere tener nada que ver contigo—.

Cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de que el viejo mago no le daría nada, irrumpió con los Potter sin saber que había varias sorpresas a la vuelta de la esquina...


	10. Colisiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Con mucho cuidado, Jessica recortó las hojas de uno de los brotes más nuevos. Cada una de las plantas anteriormente extintas fueron cortadas cuidadosamente y las primeras muestras fueron embotelladas para los maestros de pociones que las esperaban. Ella preparó una bandeja y la colocó frente a Severus, quien estaba esperando pacientemente, pero luego vio a alguien tratando de sacar una botella de la bandeja mientras Severus tomaba una copia de los informes de la herbóloga..

—¿Qué estás haciendo Wyatt? —Jessica espetó, haciendo que Severus se volviera para mirar al hombre detrás de él.

—Mis disculpas, pensé que esta era mi bandeja—Dijo Wyatt con una sonrisa encantadora que parecía un poco tensa mientras volvía a colocar el vial en la bandeja.

Jessica levantó una ceja—Tu nombre no está en la hoja de registro—.

—Debe haber un error porque me inscribí y debería recibir mis muestras—Exigió Wyatt.

Severus se burló mientras tomaba su propia bandeja—Me informaron que solo había diez personas permitidas en la lista al principio. Estaba con las otras siete personas que llegaron temprano para recoger sus bandejas. Son ocho bandejas y solo quedan dos bandejas en el estante, ninguna de las cuales tiene su nombre, por lo que no obtendrá una bandeja—.

—Este es un comportamiento despreciable. No puedes simplemente inventar los hechos y negarle a la gente sus cosas legítimas—Wyatt frunció el ceño.

Tanto Severus como Jessica parecieron momentáneamente aturdidos por los nervios de este hombre, pero antes de que la herbóloga pudiera gritarle al tonto por esas desagradables acusaciones, Harry entró en la cúpula Verdure—¿Hay algún problema aquí? —.

—Podrías decirlo. Me negaron mi bandeja de muestras porque esta herbóloga está jugando a favoritismos. No toleraré un lugar con un trato tan terrible hacia los demás—Wyatt rompió en una llamarada arrogante y dramática.

Harry levantó una ceja y caminó hacia la tableta en la pared al lado de la entrada—Un ambiente de trabajo deficiente es algo terrible, así que permíteme confirmar exactamente lo que sucedió. Cuando anuncié que amplié la seguridad después de esa fuga, pero dado que hubo un aumento en el riesgo con plantas raras y extintas aquí, agregué una protección de seguridad alrededor del domo Verdure. Realiza un seguimiento de las idas y venidas de todos e identifica de quién es la magia... dame un momento—Severus sonrió mientras veía a Harry tocar algunas teclas en la tableta y miró a Wyatt, cuyo comportamiento cambió de arrogante a un poco rígido... tal vez estaba nervioso—Hmmm... dice que has estado en el domo Verdure desde el incidente de la fuga, pero no desde que se sacó la hoja de registro de muestra. Eso significa que nunca firmaste la lista. Cuídate de explicar...—Harry dijo mientras se alejaba de la tableta para mirar a Wyatt.

—Debo haber olvidado firmar la hoja—Comentó Wyatt fríamente antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse rápidamente.

Harry no se ajustó tan sutilmente las gafas con el dedo medio en lugar del combo habitual de pulgar y puntero, lo que hizo que Severus sonriera ante la acción que fue casi invisible—Wyatt—Harry gritó en un tono severo, haciendo que el hombre se detuviera en seco—En el espíritu de promover un lugar de trabajo amigable, solo parece justo que debas disculparte con Jessica, ya que la acusaste de algunas acciones muy poco éticas, que resultaron ser falsas. ¿No estás de acuerdo? —.

Se escuchó un leve rechinar de dientes antes de que Wyatt se diera la vuelta y mirara a Jessica con una mirada fría—Mis disculpas—.

—Suceden errores—Jessica se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ligeramente engreída que parecía irritar aún más al mago, pero en el segundo en que el hombre se volvió alrededor de sus ojos se entrecerró. Esperó hasta que el perturbado se fue para resoplar—¡El nervio de ese hombre! ¿Por qué no lo has echado todavía? —.

Harry suspiró—Sabes que tengo la responsabilidad de mantener las cosas justas por aquí. Si expulsara a cada Maestro de Pociones que pareciera insistente o haga demasiadas preguntas, entonces tendría que desechar a la mitad del personal. Además, ¿has notado cómo está redactando las cosas? —.

La herbóloga frunció el ceño confundida, por lo que Severus respondió—Está haciendo que cada confrontación parezca ser una víctima o que estaba tratando de ayudar probando la seguridad. Si su plan original de obtener información que destruirá la reputación del director funciona, entonces él gana, pero incluso si falla y Harry lo acusa de mala conducta, puede acudir a las autoridades. Wyatt interpretará a la víctima y tergiversara de una manera que dañaría la reputación de este lugar y la posición de Harry de todos modos—Dijo mientras comprobaba que los viales en su bandeja estaban allí. Wyatt era un bastardo, pero no obstante astuto. Severus quería golpear al hombre en la cara por intentar tales métodos para arruinar la reputación de Harry.

—Ese idiota—Jessica frunció el ceño.

—Sí, lo es, pero necesito una razón mejor que esa para deshacerme de él—Dijo Harry antes de inclinarse casualmente y besar a Severus en los labios. El tierno beso fue breve, pero dejó a Severus aturdido—Que tengas un buen día Severus—.

Severus solo vio a Harry alejarse, pero saltó un poco cuando Jessica comenzó a reírse—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Se sonrojó avergonzado.

—Nada, son tan lindos juntos... sabes que estaba preocupada de que Harry nunca encontrara a alguien—Dijo Jessica con una sonrisa suave y agradecida.

—Harry puede encontrar y tener a quien quiera—Dijo Severus, todavía creyendo que él no era la persona por la que Harry debería conformarse. El director debería encontrar un joven apuesto, pero por alguna razón insondable dejó en claro que quería a Severus.

—¿De verdad crees que algún joven surfista u otro chico de su edad entenderá cómo era su vida o podrá manejar a las personas de su vida, buenas y malas, de la manera que lo harías? —Preguntó Jessica y se alegró de ver Maestro de Pociones en realidad consideró el punto. Sin duda los padres del director vinieron a la mente—¿Lo amas? —.

Severus suspiró y miró hacia la puerta donde Harry salió hace unos momentos—Sin remedio—.

—Eso es todo lo que importa—Jessica sonrió claramente complacida con la respuesta.

El Maestro de Pociones resopló divertido mientras recogía su bandeja y copia de los informes. Cuando salió de la cúpula de Verdure, vio a Wyatt salir de Decoction, lo que esperaba que fuera por un tiempo porque ese hombre se estaba convirtiendo en una amenaza cada día más. Por supuesto, Severus rápidamente apartó al hombre de su mente para poder concentrarse en la tarea que desesperadamente deseaba realizar.

Mientras se dirigía a su laboratorio, consideró la información en los informes de herbología. Es sorprendente lo que este descubrimiento podría hacer para todos hoy, pero en este segundo quería centrarse en este objetivo egoísta... eliminar la Marca Oscura. Todos sus cálculos muestran que una poción de una semana de duración con casi la cantidad de ingredientes proporcionados debería ser suficiente, pero eso significaba que solo tenía una oportunidad antes de que Harry tuviera que irse, para que no pudiera cometer un solo error. Con gran cuidado comenzó a elaborar la poción y observó cada reacción en caso de que algo saliera mal. Incluso decidió abrir el gabinete para hacer girar la cama sorprendentemente cómoda y planeó quedarse en ese laboratorio durante los próximos dos días para que supiera que nada saldría mal.

Pasaron horas de preparación cuidadosa y Severus estaba a punto de recostarse en la cama para descansar, pero justo cuando su cabeza golpeó la almohada su teléfono sonó—Quién llamaría ahora, oh... es solo Albus. Joder, ¿ese es Spinner’s End? Remus debería hacer esto para ganarse la vida—Severus se quedó boquiabierto mientras miraba la imagen del ahora muy diferente Spinner's End que claramente tenía algunas paredes removidas y se limpió de toda la horrible madera oscura. Envió un mensaje de texto rápido y se fue a dormir...

* * *

Albus entró en la casa que una vez fue bastante deprimente y abrió la puerta para encontrar un lugar muy diferente—¡Oh, cielos! —.

—¡Lo siento Albus! Si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir hoy, habría limpiado un poco más—Dijo Remus tímidamente mientras seguía barriendo el piso. Dos paredes completas fueron removidas revelando una cocina que se abría a la sala y al comedor. Todo el viejo techo y las paredes habían desaparecido junto con todas las pesadas molduras de madera, que en su mayoría estaban podridas por años de abandono. En el lugar de las paredes había paneles de yeso frescos listos para pintar, que se podían ver subiendo las paredes a lo largo de las escaleras, por lo que Remus también hizo el nivel superior aparentemente. La única parte original de la casa que quedaba eran las escaleras de madera, que eran robustas y bastante bonitas.

—¡No te disculpes! Este lugar ya se ve mucho mejor—Dijo Albus alegremente mientras exploraba.

—Esta parte fue fácil. Todo estaba demasiado manchado, dañado o podrido para salvarlo, así que lo quité. Consulté a un elfo de construcción sobre las paredes, las tuberías y el cableado en este lugar. El elfo arregló todo para que fuera fácil quitar las paredes y no tener ninguna sorpresa, pero aun así, mantenerlo como una casa aprobada por los muggles. Solo tengo que pintar y hacer los pisos. Los pisos serán los últimos ya que no quiero pintar sobre pisos nuevos—Explicó Remus mientras colocaba los escombros barridos en la basura. Debía tener cuidado con el uso de la magia en esta área muggle, así que ha estado haciendo un poco, como limpiar y mover los muebles, sin magia—Oh, le di los muebles buenos a la caridad y tiré el resto—.

El director sonrió con aprobación—¡Excelente! Tengo que enviarle una foto a Severus—Exclamó Albus mientras sacaba su nuevo teléfono y tomaba una foto del primer piso.

—¿Qué es eso? —Remus preguntó cuando se acercó y miró el extraño objeto rectangular en la mano de Albus. Jadeó cuando vio una imagen del primer piso en la pantalla.

—¿Impresionante no? Este es un celular. Los muggles han avanzado en sus propias tecnologías. Este es uno mágicamente modificado de Estados Unidos, ¡oh! Severus está enviando un mensaje—Albus sonrió cuando apareció el texto...

_“De Severus: ¡Entonces hay potencial! Estuve a un paso de quemar el lugar antes”._

>> Sí, no estoy sorprendido. Si algo me sorprende, es que no lo hizo—El viejo mago resopló divertido.

Remus se rió entre dientes—Eso suena como él. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno de estos? —Preguntó con curiosidad mientras miraba el teléfono.

—¡Te conseguiré uno cuando vaya a ver a Severus otra vez! Gellert y yo estamos introduciendo lentamente esta tecnología muggle mágicamente mejorada en Gran Bretaña mágica y podríamos usar toda la ayuda que podamos obtener—Albus sonrió cuando Remus se animó ante la idea. El hombre lobo siempre fue una persona amable y servicial. Demasiado bueno para Sirius Black. Remus merecía a alguien inteligente y amable que lo cuidara—Si no estás ocupado, ¿Me ayudarías en San Mungo?. Estoy siendo voluntario con Narcissa en la preparación de pociones para los tratamientos de squib—.

Remus se sonrojó tímidamente—Nunca fui tan bueno en pociones—

—No, pero fuiste excelente en los encantos. La mayoría de los antiguos squibs muestran fuertes ataques de magia accidental. Es una gran señal de que todo va bien, pero puede causar algunas distracciones, por lo que necesitamos a alguien que pueda revertir la magia antes de que se salga de control—Dijo Albus feliz de ver que Remus estuvo de acuerdo.

Por supuesto, se realizó una limpieza rápida antes de partir, pero eso no tardó mucho. Remus tuvo que comprar un poco de pintura y conseguir algo de comer, así que tuvo que irse tarde o temprano. Cuando Albus y Remus llegaron, era una escena un poco caótica. La mayoría de los Sanadores estaban ocupados con sus propios pacientes, por lo que las personas que esperaban en el vestíbulo estaban solas cuando comenzó la magia accidental. Por supuesto, una vez que la magia de un niño reaccionó, otro niño enloquecería y todo saldría de control desde allí. Al principio, Albus ayudó, pero estaba claro que lo necesitaban en el laboratorio, por lo que Remus tuvo que terminar.

Un dulce niño llamado Draco estaba ayudando mucho al calmar a los niños más pequeños, por lo que era fácil ponerse al día con revertir todas las cosas extrañas, como varios colores de cabello nuevos y sillas flotando en el aire. Con todo bajo control, podía relajarse y esperar cualquier otro episodio. Como había una cafetería en el piso superior, decidió subir y pedir una comida rápida. Al subir las escaleras se topó con alguien... literalmente...

—Lo siento—Remus se disculpó rápidamente mientras se enderezaba y luego miró al hombre bastante guapo con el que se encontró—¿Estás bien? —.

El hombre solo miró hacia abajo y sonrió—No has cambiado nada Remus—.

—¿Me conoces? —Remus estaba desconcertado al principio, pero luego miró más de cerca y olfateó sutilmente el aroma del hombre y se dio cuenta de quién era—¡Peter! ¡Han pasado muchos años! ¿Qué pasó en ese entonces? Lamento mucho que pareciera que no te escribí...—.

Peter se rió entre dientes—Albus mencionó que trataste de contactar y siempre supe que no tenías una lechuza, así que nunca me enojé. Me alegro de verte—Dijo amablemente. A lo lejos, escuchó a los Potter aparecer para su visita diaria y vio a Remus ponerse rígido por el miedo—Vamos a buscar algo para comer arriba. Podemos ponernos a salvo allí, ya que no van a ninguna parte que no sea cinco estrellas. Peter le dio una sonrisa encantadora mientras tomaba la mano de Remus y lo subía los escalones hasta el quinto piso. Una vez en la cafetería, ambos se relajaron y compraron algo de comer.

Cuando Remus y Peter se sentaron en la misma mesa, el hombre lobo suspiró—No puedo creer que estén aquí—Remus frunció el ceño e intentó comer, aunque pensar en James, Lily y Sirius lo ponían casi demasiado nervioso para comer.

—Han venido todos los días desde el primer día, pero estoy un poco sorprendido de verlos nuevamente hoy. Casi parece que están ansiosos por algo, pero eso no es importante. ¿Cómo has estado? —Peter preguntó con curiosidad mientras masticaba su comida.

Remus se sonrojó ligeramente de repente sintiéndose un poco tímido—No demasiado. Solía ser amigo de los Potter hasta hace poco, cuando descubrí algo horrible sobre las personas en las que confiaba durante tanto tiempo. Ahora solo quiero evitarlos por completo durante mucho tiempo, así que estoy ayudando a un amigo a remodelar la casa de su infancia para venderla—Dijo Remus tratando de no entrar en detalles.

—¿Y cómo has estado manejando la luna llena? Noté que fue duro durante el tiempo que pasamos juntos en la escuela. ¿Sigue siendo duro? —Peter hizo una mueca cuando Remus lo miró claramente más que un poco sorprendido por la pregunta—Lo siento, hacer ese tipo de pregunta es un mal hábito mío. He sido sanador demasiado tiempo, supongo. Se está fusionando conmigo—Dijo Peter en broma.

—No es eso... simplemente no me di cuenta de que sabías que yo era un hombre lobo y mucho menos desde la escuela—Dijo Remus, absolutamente desconcertado. Si Peter sabía ¿Por qué quería hacerse amigo de inmediato? Cualquier otra persona huiría.

Peter se pasó los dedos por el pelo con un suspiro—Es una historia extraña. Vengo de una familia mixta. Mi tía es un hombre lobo, mi tío es un vampiro e incluso hay algún debate sobre la sangre de Veela en alguna parte, pero no hay pruebas. Tenía un primo saliendo con un Goblin en ese entonces también, pero ahora están casados. En aquel entonces tuve que permanecer callado sobre mi familia, pero como tenía parientes así, pude decir qué eras en el momento en que te vi. Aunque era humano, me sentía más cómodo contigo y... bueno, también me gustabas mucho—.

—¿T-te gustaba? —Remus se sonrojó cuando Peter asintió. Ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba que Peter siempre fue tan dulce e incluso se ofreció a llevar sus libros. Ahora tenía sentido, pero algo no lo hizo y con su nueva visión de sus antiguos amigos se preguntó si tal vez había una conexión entre ellos y la enfermedad de Peter—Peter... ¿qué pasó hace tantos años? —.

—Errrr... estaba siendo drogado—Dijo Peter suavemente.

—¿Drogado?...—Remus hizo una pausa para pensar en esa palabra y sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta exactamente de lo que eso significaba—Quieres decir envenenado, ¿no?... ¿por qué y quién lo hizo? —.

Peter hizo una mueca, odiaba usar esa palabra sin importar cuán precisa fuera... traía recuerdos de un momento aterrador en su vida—Esa es otra palabra para eso... nadie lo sabe con certeza, pero tenía que ser alguien que tuviera acceso a mandrágora fresca y mi funda de almohada. La mandrágora fresca es muy tóxica y aparentemente alguien estaba aplicando la savia a algunas cosas que tocaba, incluso mi funda de almohada. Mi piel lo absorbió y me enfermé—.

—¿Tu funda de almohada? —Remus frunció el ceño y pensó. James y Sirius podrían haberlo hecho fácilmente. De hecho, Sirius tenía la costumbre de sentarse en la cama de Peter cuando jugaban. Remus de repente se sintió realmente estúpido al recordar a su ex celoso y controlador—Crees que fue Sirius, ¿no? —Peter asintió en silencio—Querido Merlín, todos los días aprendo algo que hace que me pregunte por qué era amigo de estas personas. Aunque supongo que fue algo bueno que sucedió cuando sucedió. Pude romper mi compromiso con Sirius fácilmente en lugar de lidiar con un divorcio desordenado—.

Los ojos del sanador se iluminaron con ese dato de información—Ummm... si necesitas ayuda con la remodelación, puedo ayudarte. Quiero decir si quieres, por supuesto—.

Remus sonrió—Me gustaría—Dijo y se acomodaron en un silencio pacífico mientras comían...

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde que comenzó la preparación de esta poción y Severus pensó que podría estar bien irse a casa rápidamente y cambiarse de ropa. Realmente nunca planeó con anticipación para esto, ya que estaba tan concentrado en la poción real, pero necesitaba un cambio de ropa nuevo después de dormir en ellos durante tres días... casi cuatro. Después de un rápido enjuague en la ducha para que no se pareciera demasiado a que durmió durante días en un laboratorio, revisó su poción y salió del laboratorio. Para su sorpresa, era bastante temprano, pero quería irse de todos modos.

—Si me doy prisa puedo tomar algunos artículos de baño y darme una ducha decente en mi laboratorio—Dijo Severus mientras corría por las calles menos concurridas de la mágica ciudad de Firelights. La estatua de la bruja sosteniendo su orbe apareció a la vista. Dado que las contraseñas actuales se muestran en las tabletas en los laboratorios de pociones, sabía la palabra necesitaba que para regresar a Firelights sin tener que perder el tiempo revisando su televisor—Eso es extraño...—Dijo Severus cuando las corrientes de agua tardaron un poco más de lo habitual en cambiar. .

Aunque realmente no le molestaba, así que dio un paso adelante en el camino que el agua reveló ,mientras se movía. Estaba a punto de cruzar cuando vio un automóvil que aceleraba hacia él. El auto salía de la estatua que se suponía debía prevenir accidentes y, sin embargo, Severus estaba a centímetros de ser atropellado...


	11. Manipulaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

En un instante, el agua alrededor de la estatua giró alrededor para cubrir a Severus en una barrera protectora y obligó al automóvil a elevarse en el aire eliminando toda su tracción. Cuando el joven conductor masculino, que parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de pánico por lo que casi sucedió, fue sacado por los zarcillos de agua, la estatua cobró vida y miró a Severus y al automóvil. Sus ojos parecían preocupados y enojados al mismo tiempo. El orbe en las manos de la estatua comenzó a brillar rojo y varios Aurores aparecieron junto con Adina...

—¡Querido Merlín! ¡Asistencia médica ahora! ¡Consigan a los maestros de runas y al Director de Decoction también! —Gritó Adina con una voz autoritaria, que era diferente de su tono amistoso habitual mientras los aurores se alejaban del área—Los maestros de runas que mantienen la estatua necesitan liberarte, así que solo espera un segundo Severus. El agua está destinada a proteger si fallan las otras protecciones—.

—Entiendo—Severus gruño, aunque no estaba contento con eso. Cada segundo que pasaba lo ponía cada vez más nervioso sobre su poción, que se estaba gestando. Después de apenas un minuto de esperar a los maestros de runas y Sanadores, Severus desechó la idea de volver a casa y estaba completamente preparado para regresar a Decoction. La única razón por la que se calmó fue porque Harry llegó y se puso instantáneamente a su lado, incluso cuando el agua estaba retrocediendo para liberarlo.

Harry observó a los Sanadores revisar a Severus mientras los maestros de runas examinaban el orbe de la estatua—Esto es algo muy extraño—.

—Sí, mucho—Adina estuvo de acuerdo y se animó cuando los tres magos y brujas con túnicas verdes que los identificaban como los maestros de runas de guardia se acercaron al brillante orbe rojo—¿Cuál es el estado? —.

El maestro de runas con una insignia intensificó—Alguien anuló las primeras cinco de las 10 protecciones de seguridad. Fue un trabajo bastante descuidado, pero... hubo algunas otras alteraciones. Alguien usó deliberadamente una pequeña cantidad de magia del Maestro de Pociones Snape como disparador. Todo lo relacionado con la seguridad se cerraría y se volvería peligroso cruzar—.

—Así que alguien trató de matarme—Dijo Severus sin rodeos después de que los Sanadores lo revisaron y se acercó para ponerse al lado de Harry—No dejo mi magia por ahí tan fácilmente, ¿cómo podría alguien tomarla? —Un poco irritado por el retraso.

Un auror se acercó—Esa es una buena pregunta en realidad. ¿Puedes pensar en algún enemigo aquí o donde hayas dejado alguna muestra de tu magia en los últimos...? —El auror hizo una pausa y miró a los maestros de runas para confirmar la antigüedad de la muestra de magia utilizada.

—¡Oh, claro! —El maestro de runas recogió la bola de cristal y se la entregó al auror—La magia tenía unos cuatro o cinco días—.

Adina suspiró—Dé a los aurores toda la información que pueda encontrar y envíe un mensaje a las estaciones de noticias diciendo que la entrada de la Bola de Bruja está cerrada hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Puedes conseguir una entrada temporal pronto? —.

—Mi equipo puede tener una entrada temporal en seis horas, pero será menos efectivo para mantener un flujo de tráfico seguro. Deberíamos poder arreglar las barreras en la estatua en dos días—Dijo el líder del equipo de maestros de runas con seriedad, ya que uno de los otros miembros ya había comenzado a llamar a varios medios de comunicación para correr la voz rápidamente.

—Bien, hazlo lo más rápido posible—Dijo Adina, y cuando los maestros de las runas se pusieron a trabajar, se volvió hacia el Auror, Harry y Severus—¿La otra persona involucrada tenía alguna razón para lastimar a alguien o fue solo mala suerte de su parte? —.

—Fue un mal momento y, por lo que describe, estuvo atrapado en la estatua durante un par de minutos y trató de acelerar para salir antes de que finalmente se abriera para dejar entrar a Severus. También dijo que estaba tratando de salir de Firelights y que no tiene idea de cómo se dio la vuelta. Proporcionó voluntariamente copias de sus recuerdos y parece que pretendía ser un arma involuntaria— El auror principal miró al adolescente que Severus y Harry reconocieron como uno de los estudiantes que vinieron a hacer su trabajo de poción para la escuela en Decoction. Severus había conocido todo tipo de escoria y gente cruel y sabía que este niño era solo un espectador inocente. Estaba contento de ver que se le permitió al adolescente irse después de tomar una poción tranquilizadora—Ahora volviendo a la pregunta anterior, ¿sabe dónde podría haber dejado magia a través de hechizos o aparatos o cualquier cosa que podría haber dejado alguna huella con tu magia? —Preguntó el auror principal a Severus.

—No, no he usado ninguna de las técnicas que dejarían atrás la magia e incluso si lo hiciera, soy hábil para no dejar un solo rastro—Dijo Severus con confianza. Fue un comentario arrogante por cualquier medio. Después de todo, hay una razón por la que vivió una guerra como agente doble y salvó a muchas personas inocentes mientras mataba en secreto a varios magos oscuros que seguían a Voldemort.

Harry frunció el ceño y se crispó visiblemente mientras se ajustaba las gafas—La culpa puede estar en mí o, para ser más precisos, el procedimiento regular de Decoction. Hace cinco días coloqué una hoja de registro y los informes de Herbología más recientes en ese momento fueron distribuidos para que todos los maestros de pociones los vieran. Las primeras diez personas que se inscriben obtienen los primeros recortes de las plantas raras y se apaga, por lo que solo se permiten esas diez. Para evitar que alguien robe una bandeja, la hoja de registro toma una pequeña muestra de la magia de la bruja o del mago y la vincula a una bandeja que se inscribe mágicamente con el nombre del Maestro de Pociones. En teoría, cualquiera podría obtener una muestra de magia de la bandeja si entraran en el domo Verdure, pero eso sería difícil porque todos son monitoreados—.

—Una disputa interna podría ser el caso entonces. Necesitaremos imágenes de seguridad, información de las protecciones, declaraciones de otras personas que hayan visto algo en Decoction y los nombres de todas las personas a las que puede haber sido el culpable. Espero que no te importe, Maestro de Pociones Snape, pero como este ataque fue contra ti, tenemos que asignarte un guardia. Él o ella será discreto. ¿Regresarás a tu casa? —Dijo el auror mientras el resto del equipo se preparaba para ir o establecer vigilancia alrededor de la casa de Severus.

Severus negó con la cabeza—Iba a parar en mi casa, pero desafortunadamente tendré que regresar para atender una poción y para su información, solo hay una persona en Decoction que ha estado actuando de forma bastante pasiva agresiva, el Sr. Wyatt—Respondió Severus mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente en dirección a Decoction.

Harry asintió—Alexander Wyatt. Hubo una disputa sobre las bandejas de las que hablamos hace unos días y ocurrió frente a varios herbólogos, especialmente Jessica Blum—Agregó Harry distraídamente para los aurores y beneficio de Adina mientras seguía a Severus—Severus, es bastante tarde. ¿Por qué no conduzco el resto del camino? Mi auto está justo aquí—Dijo cuando apareció un auto plateado. Severus asintió agradecido y fue hacia el auto.

—Te seguiremos y obtendremos la información mientras estemos allí. Ministro, ¿Estaría su esposa dispuesta a darnos un recuerdo del incidente? —Preguntó el auror.

—La llamaré. Es un poco tarde, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, estoy segura de que querrá ayudar—Dijo Adina mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba el número de su esposa.

Harry se subió al auto con Severus en el asiento del pasajero y se quedaron solos mientras se alejaban—Sabes que si necesitas algo, puedes pedirle a cualquiera de los elfos que vaya a buscar algo o podría ir a buscarte algo—Dijo mientras miraba a Severus que estaba mostrando claramente su “visión de caldero”.

La frase de afecto describe el caso en el que el Maestro de Pociones se absorbe tanto en su preparación que terminan concentrándose únicamente en eso por un período de tiempo potencialmente poco saludable. Cuando caen en este estado, se sabe que se olvidan de cambiarse de ropa o incluso de lavarse o comer, por eso los elfos domésticos están empleados. Las criaturas inteligentes pueden ir a cualquier lugar y no son críticas. Obviamente, los elfos no pueden sacar a los maestros de pociones del edificio, ya que una poción no debe dejarse sola si está en una etapa que no es lo suficientemente estable como para durar al menos el tiempo necesario para una larga caminata. No se puede confiar en permanecer estable. Además, si un Maestro de Pociones desaparecía a través de un elfo doméstico, el sistema de seguridad no lo trazaría, lo que significa que si algo le sucediera a la poción mientras el Maestro de Pociones se había ido, como una explosión, todos creerían que esa persona todavía está adentro. Se organizará una misión de rescate potencialmente riesgosa para sacar a esa persona y otras personas podrían resultar heridas innecesariamente.

Severus se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaba usando la misma ropa que había estado usando durante los últimos días y se sintió un poco avergonzado—Lo sé... Tinsel me dijo cuando me trajo la cena ayer y notó que estaba usando la misma ropa... había esperado al menos ducharme en mi propio hogar, pero no tuve tiempo con esta... situación, así que le pediré a Tinsel que me traiga algunas cosas... ¿cuándo te vas a ir? —.

—En cinco días...—Dijo Harry con un tono que sonaba indiferente, pero no tenía ganas de ir al Reino Unido—Albus me envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que los Potter están constantemente en el hospital y Remus también, aunque ese puede ser el único lado positivo aquí—Harry suspiró y casi se estremeció al sentir una mano que sostenía suavemente su hombro. Era Severus tratando de consolarlo...

El director no pudo detenerse. Una vez que se detuvieron en Decoction, se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Severus. Durante una fracción de segundo, la mente de Severus se dirigió a los aurores que esperaban en el auto que se detuvo junto a ellos, pero el movimiento hipnótico de los cálidos labios de Harry contra los suyos rápidamente obligó a su mente a apartarse de ellos hacia el apasionado beso. Las manos del director se deslizaron alrededor de la cintura de Severus antes de deslizarse hacia abajo para sostener el trasero firme y ganar un jadeo del mago de cabello negro. La única razón por la que la sesión de besos terminó cuando lo hizo es porque Severus recuperó el sentido y recordó su poción. De lo contrario, podrían haber ido más lejos. Tanto Severus como Harry salieron del auto y entraron en Decoction... y fueron seguidos por el equipo de aurores que se sonrojaron ligeramente ya que pudieron ver en su mayor parte lo que estaba pasando en el auto...

* * *

Gellert asintió con aprobación mientras miraba el extracto bancario—Ya que no se acordaron condiciones para que los Goblins pudieran hacer el cambio. Todos los nombres de todas las donaciones hasta ahora se cambiaron a anónimos, por lo que quizás eso ayudará a evitar que las personas obtengan ciertos beneficios—.

El otro mago en la sala resopló—No evitará que ciertas personas alardeen, lo que significa que todavía pueden tener un poco de margen de maniobra y en un programa como este nadie debería tener margen de maniobra—Dijo bruscamente mientras golpeaba su pierna falsa en el suelo para enfatizar

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Moody y es por eso por lo que te pedí que salieras de la jubilación y ayudaras con la capacitación. Necesitamos toda la ayuda de aurores totalmente capacitados como sea posible—explicó Gellert.

—Este tipo de rama ministerial se ha necesitado durante mucho tiempo, así que me alegra ayudarlo a despegar y poner en forma a estos malcriados aspirantes auror, pero debo saber por qué quieren asegurarse de que todo esté perfectamente diseñado para prevenir cualquier error. No es que no seas un perfeccionista, lo eres, pero parece que tienes motivos para tener en cuenta cualquier posible problema—Dijo Moody con su ojo mágico mirando al Ministro con astucia.

—Tengo una corazonada—Dijo Gellert mientras se preguntaba cuánto podría decirle a Moody, quien ha sido un amigo confiable durante años—¿Recuerdas a Remus Lupin, verdad? —.

—Sí, el pequeño hombre lobo escuálido que Albus introdujo de contrabando en su escuela—Moody sonrió con diversión. El director aprovechó todas las oportunidades para ayudar, incluso si era ilegal en ese momento.

Gellert se rió entre dientes—Exactamente... le informó a Albus que Lily y James Potter, quienes donaron una gran suma de dinero a esta nueva rama ministerial, tuvieron un bebé mientras todavía estaban en la escuela. Para cuando vinieron por el niño, que fue atendido por un elfo doméstico cuando estaban en la escuela, él ya tenía cuatro años, pero afirmaron que un Mortífago mató al niño—.

El verdadero ojo de Moody se entrecerró—No hubo víctimas infantiles por causa de los Mortífagos—Comentó, sabiendo muy bien lo que sucedió en la guerra. Era un hecho que era el único lado positivo de esa guerra.

—Lo sé... Debo decir que habría sido mucho más misericordioso si ese fuera el caso... al llevarlo a un chequeo médico de rutina, descubrieron que era un squib. No entraré en detalles, pero sufrió. Lo único bueno que los Potter hicieron por él fue dejarlo sin hogar en las calles del callejón Knockturn, aunque lo dejaron con el cadáver de la única criatura que cuidaba al niño... un elfo doméstico. En cuanto a cómo sé todo esto... bueno, es bastante notable en realidad. Severus se hizo su amigo y lo admitió cuando estábamos discutiendo el comentario de Remus. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que Severus lo resolvería porque ya le había dado demasiados detalles a nuestro Maestro de Pociones sin darse cuenta de que esto podía suceder—Explicó Gellert, decidido a prestar atención a las advertencias de Harry.

El auror retirado formalmente gruñó—Nunca me gustaron esos tipos arrogantes y pomposos. Por favor, dime que quiere presentar cargos. Me encantaría que el primer arresto de esta nueva rama sean los Potter—.

—Puedo discutir eso con él, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no quiere tener nada que ver con ellos. Lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que los Potter tenían dos hijos—Dijo Gellert con tristeza.

—Él cree que sus hermanos están siendo lastimados y los Potter quieren poner sus ganchos en el sistema antes de que alguien pueda investigar—Gruñó Moody después de descubrir fácilmente lo que Gellert estaba tratando de implicar, pero una sonrisa se abrió paso hasta sus labios—Deja el resto del entrenamiento a mí. Los tendré listos y sin tanta estupidez u obligación como sea posible para cuando las puertas de Hogwarts se abran. ¿Cuál fue la otra razón por la que me llamaste aquí? —.

—El joven estaba seguro de que sus “padres” están delirantes. Posiblemente hasta el punto en que creerían que estaba vivo a pesar de todo lo que hicieron, simplemente porque creen que todo sigue su camino. Le creo, pero creo que tienen otra razón para pensar que él todavía estaría vivo o al menos sobreviviría a la guerra. Mencionó que no estaban en contra de usar pociones para obtener las cosas que querían y dijo el nombre de una mujer con el nombre que sonaba como comadreja. Si ese nombre fuera realmente la Sra. Weasley, entonces tal vez podrían estar recibiendo información que el Sr. Weasley trae a casa o le dice—Teorizó Gellert.

Moody se burló—Molly no es estúpida, pero si no está sucediendo por su propia voluntad, entonces es posible. ¿Van a venir aquí? —.

—Sí, en cualquier momento—Respondió el ministro.

Antes de que se pueda decir algo más, la secretaria de Gellert asomó la cabeza—La Sra. y el Sr. Weasley está aquí y el señor Pettigrew también—.

—¡Excelente! Envíelos—Dijo Gellert y las tres personas entraron a la habitación mientras la secretaria cerró la puerta y presumiblemente regresó a su escritorio—Gracias a todos por venir. Ahora en cuanto a por qué te llamé aquí... Arthur, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hicieron un examen médico para detectar pociones? —Preguntó e hizo una nota mental para que fuera obligatorio que todos los aurores o los trabajos del ministerio fueran examinados una vez al mes.

Arthur frunció el ceño—Unos diez años—.

Gellert levantó una ceja—Eso es mucho tiempo, pero no importa. Peter, si fueras tan amable, ¿podrías escanearlos a ambos? —.

—¿Qué? ¡No necesito un escaneo! —Molly se opuso con mucha más fuerza de lo que era el comportamiento normal. Cuando los Weasley estaban a punto de irrumpir en un resoplido inusual, Moody los sorprendió a ambos con un hechizo inofensivo cuando Peter los levitó rápidamente hacia el piso.

Moody frunció el ceño mientras veía al sanador escaneaba a los Weasley con algunos hechizos—Eso no es como ninguno de ellos. ¿Cuál es el informe? —.

Peter dejó que su varita escupiera varios papeles y los examinó antes de responder—Ambos tienen pociones, incluyendo una que los hace evitar el tratamiento—.

El ministro se puso de pie—¿Puedes quitar las pociones aquí? —.

—Sí, traje mis suministros como se me pidió, así que solo tomará un momento—Dijo Peter e intentó completar su tarea. Mientras realizaba el sencillo procedimiento, pensó en Remus, quien le pidió que lo ayudara con algunas de las renovaciones, como pintar y poner los pisos. Fue una oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Remus que el sanador nunca dejaría pasar—Está hecho, pero fue un montón de pociones durante mucho tiempo, así que dales un minuto para recuperar sus recuerdos—.

—Entiendo—Dijo Gellert mientras rodeaba el escritorio para ver a la pareja. Cuando Molly comenzó a moverse, el viejo mago se inclinó sobre—¿Cómo te sientes M...—.

—¡QUIERO QUE LA PERRA LILY POTTER SEA ARRESTADA! —La mujer Weasley gritó con furia haciendo que cada uno de los magos conscientes retrocediera instintivamente. Todo salió después de eso. Lily había puesto pociones en sus bebidas y la había obligado a darle a su esposo bebidas mezcladas con la misma poción. Los Potter usaron esa poción para obtener información o incluso hacer que hicieran tareas ridículas como atender grandes fiestas. Sin mencionar los insultos de la golfa y hacer alarde de su dinero frente a ellos. Lo único bueno fue que los Potter nunca los hicieron lastimar a sus hijos. Lamentablemente, dado que las personas bajo la influencia de pociones durante largos períodos pueden tener una percepción distorsionada, su palabra no podía tomarse como un hecho, sin embargo, fue algo a tener en cuenta. Ese fue el primer paso en la investigación encubierta de James y Lily Potter. La investigación completa comenzaría cuando los Potter más jóvenes, James y Violet, estuvieran fuera del alcance y se estableciera un plan para eso. Gracias a las donaciones de Malfoy y al trabajo duro, todo está adelantado a lo previsto. Una vez que Hogwarts abriera sus puertas, el preescolar/orfanato también lo haría. Esperaban que ambos estuvieran a salvo...

Gellert notó que los Potter pidieron una información en particular justo después de la guerra. Preguntaron si algún niño murió durante la misma... debido a las pociones, tuvieron que responder...


	12. Acercamiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Wyatt frunció el ceño mientras miraba al director, Severus y los aurores desde la distancia, en Decoction. Intentar matar a Severus para destruir al director parecía una buena idea. O investigaban y descubrían que Harry no estuvo involucrado o investigan y descubrían que Harry había estado haciendo avances hacia Severus, que fueron rechazados. Incluso si Harry fuera inocente, Wyatt realmente pensó que Severus y Harry estaban en lados opuestos y este incidente agregaría combustible al fuego. Tal vez incluso hacer que se odiaran. Es responsabilidad de Harry como director de Decoction y el empleador del representante del Reino Unido proteger a Severus, lo que no estaba haciendo correctamente. Todo debería desmoronarse para Harry Minitree, pero después de ver lo que sucedió en el auto desde donde estaba parado, quedó muy claro que leyó mal las señales.

—Joder... no puedo quedarme aquí ahora. Tendré que volver a usar la poción—Maldijo con odio mientras se giraba para alejarse corriendo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie sintiera su apariencia, desapareció y reapareció en una elegante mansión. En la puerta había una marca negra de Decoction—Trabajé demasiado duro ayudando a ese idiota de Martin a eliminar a todos esos maestros de pociones para que cayeran, ahora... Sería el jefe de Decoction si no fuera por él olvidando poner un hechizo de “Lengua atada” en esa perra antes de que ella le contara sus ideas a ese mocoso. ¡Supongo que es un milagro que haya logrado obliviarse, pero debido a su escándalo, me dejaron de lado por un joven advenedizo que era un ex maldito squib! —Wyatt gritó con furia ciega mientras irrumpía en la casa.

Durante su ira destruyó una mesa y las sillas más cercanas con su varita dejando una abolladura en la pared. Después de calmarse lo suficiente como para pensar, corrió hacia un armario y sacó una botella grande de lodo marrón, que vertió en tres recipientes. Buscó en el bolsillo de su pecho un pequeño paquete. En el paquete había un cabello dorado y uno negro.

—Uno para esconderme mientras consigo las cosas que necesito. Si le creen a testigos que dicen que vieron al director tratando de matar a Snape, entonces tal vez pueda rescatar esto. Solo necesito armar las piezas, atraparlos a los dos cuando están solos para poder meterme en sus recuerdos y dejar que todo salga bien desde allí—Razonó Wyatt. Dejó caer el pelo negro en el lodo y tomó un trago. Le tomó solo unos segundos cambiar a Trent—Le daré a Snape esto, fue imposible obtener cualquier tipo de muestra de él. Supongo que trabajar como espía y ayudar a matar a un señor oscuro te da algunas habilidades, pero el _director_ no es tan habilidoso—“Trent” sonrió mientras dejaba caer el cabello rubio en la segunda botella llena de la poción de jugo de polietileno. Se llevó las tres botellas con él antes de irse a recoger todo lo que necesitaba...

* * *

Heather, la sanadora principal, entró en la oficina de Harry y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a los Aurores—Oh, ¿sucedió algo? —.

—Alguien intentó matar a Severus—Comentó Harry, sabiendo que no podía revelar mucho más que eso debido a la investigación—Esta es la propiedad de Decoction en la que Severus se queda—Dijo mientras giraba la pantalla de la computadora hacia los Aurores.

—Muy bien, pondremos un guardia allí—Dijo el jefe Auror mientras anotaba la dirección que se mostraba en la pantalla y Harry volvió a buscar la información de Wyatt.

—¿Guardia? ¿Es tan serio? ¿Severus está bien? ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la transmisión de emergencia que advierte a todos que la estatua de la Bola de Bruja está caída? —Preguntó Heather en pánico, claramente preocupada por Severus. Como la sanadora principal de Decoction, que es un centro de investigación las 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana, pasaría por turnos de día y de noche, especialmente en el caso de que un laboratorio esté probando activamente. Es por eso por lo que ella todavía estaba allí, a pesar de que era bastante tarde en la noche. Los Sanadores no podían dormir en Decoction o tomar más de un turno consecutivo a menos que estuvieran haciendo una prueba de laboratorio que se debía observar durante la noche, lo que no sucedía con demasiada frecuencia. En este caso, tantas personas se inscribieron en la poción de Severus que Harry asignó más de un laboratorio para manejarla y permitió un horario extendido. Esta restricción se debía principalmente a que los Sanadores debían estar bien descansados y alertas en caso de que hubiera un accidente y un Maestro de Pociones necesitara ayuda, pero había excepciones razonables.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora—Sí a cada una de esas preguntas. Sin embargo, Severus no estaba realmente preocupado. De hecho, está de vuelta en su laboratorio, atendiendo su poción—Comentó antes de volver a los archivos que estaba buscando en la computadora—Eso es extraño... aquí está el archivo del Sr. Wyatt, pero no hay dirección—.

Los Aurores observaron la información del archivo en la pantalla y fruncieron el ceño—No dice, pero ¿conoces a algún amigo o familiar con el que pueda quedarse? —.

—Ummm... cuando era solo un Maestro de Pociones, recuerdo que tenía un amigo, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo...—Harry se detuvo mientras trataba de recordar quién era.

—Martin Smith—Respondió Heather—Era justo cuando comenzaste a trabajar aquí para buscar investigaciones para las Bylines. Recuerdo que el ex-director era un buen amigo de Alex Wyatt, pero hubo algún tipo de desacuerdo. Sin embargo, el Sr. Smith claramente no está en posición de ayudar a nadie. Además, el Sr. Smith vivía en la propiedad de la mansión, en el bosque del norte, que es propiedad de Decoction—.

—¿Mansión? —Harry y los Aurores parecían un poco confundidos.

—Señora, no conocemos ninguna mansión. Detuvimos al Sr. Smith aquí en esta oficina. Fui uno de los aurores allí. Su residencia nunca fue descubierta y el Obliviate que arrojó sobre sí mismo no ayudó—Explicó el jefe Auror cuando el director abrió un gabinete mágico detrás del escritorio y buscó cualquier archivo mágico para una propiedad que se asemejara a una mansión.

—No tenía idea—Heather frunció el ceño ante la desconcertante explicación—Si lo hubiera sabido, habría dicho algo. Pasé esos meses en licencia de maternidad y nunca estuve al día con el caso y no me llame señora. Soy Heather—Señaló haciendo que los Aurores se estremecieran y se disculparan mientras Harry continuaba mirando en el gabinete a través de los archivos como los que Adina ofreció como opciones para un hogar para Severus.

—No hay mansión aquí en el gabinete. Todas las propiedades aquí, con las llaves aún en la imagen o no, son pequeñas de una a tres habitaciones. Las casas más grandes para los maestros de pociones con familias no están cerca del bosque... es posible que se eliminara el archivo. Como ex-director, el Sr. Smith podría haber hecho eso si quisiera un lugar para esconderse o Wyatt si el Sr. Smith le permitiera ser parte de las protecciones—Comentó Harry.

—Veo. Heather, ¿sabes algún detalle sobre dónde está esta mansión? —Preguntó el jefe Auror.

—Sí, era la propiedad más alejada de Decoction en Lacewing Road, en el área protegida de Spearmint. Lo recuerdo porque los caminos me recordaron los ingredientes de pociones, pero no entiendo cómo nadie le dijo a las autoridades. No podría haber sido la única consciente de esto, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Heather con curiosidad sobre cómo se hizo un descuido tan grande.

—Considerando que se usaron hechizos Obliviate, es posible que se borraran más recuerdos de lo que pensábamos originalmente. El Sr. Smith podría haber tratado de ocultar el paradero de la mansión. Comprobaremos y veremos si podemos encontrar algún rastro del Sr. Wyatt allí. Incluso si no podemos encontrar al Sr. Wyatt, al menos despejaremos la propiedad para que pueda volver a hacerse cargo de ella, director. Gracias por su cooperación—Dijo el jefe Auror antes de girarse para irse con su compañero auror.

—Hay una cosa que debes saber—Dijo Harry, haciendo que ambos Aurores se detuvieran a escuchar—No hace mucho, tuvimos un problema de seguridad que resultó en información filtrada. No puedo decir con certeza quién fue el responsable, pero sé que estaba involucrada una poción multijugos. Si el Sr. Wyatt estuvo involucrado, entonces sentí que deberías saberlo—Dijo, evidenciando que no se sentía bien acerca de usar “Sr.” cuando se trata de Wyatt. Simplemente parecía darle más respeto del que merecía, pero como director, no podía hablar mal de un Maestro de Pociones frente a los Aurores. Cuando demostraran que Wyatt estaba o no involucrado, entonces podría lidiar con el tema del respeto.

—Gracias. Tomaremos eso en consideración—Los aurores finalmente salieron de la oficina.

Heather sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad cuando la situación comenzó a hundirse—Harry, ¿están buscando a Wyatt porque está involucrado? —.

—Él es la única persona local que le ha hecho pasar un mal rato a Severus, por lo que quieren hablar con él—Respondió Harry mientras se apoyaba contra su escritorio sintiéndose cansado.

—¿Crees que estuvo involucrado con lo que sucedió con Severus o Smith? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Tal vez... siempre hubo una teoría de que Smith tenía un compañero, pero con los Obliviates no se probó nada. Tal vez esa caída que mencionaste fue una estratagema para evitar sospechas en caso de que alguien fuera atrapado, pero no podemos estar seguros—Dijo Harry preguntándose cómo resultaría esto para todos los involucrados.

Al día siguiente recibió una llamada del Departamento de Aurores. Alguien fue visto saliendo de la mansión. Esta persona salió corriendo en cuanto los vio, así que los Aurores fueron a detenerlo. El hombre, que coincidía con la descripción de Trent, resultó herido en la pierna, pero apenas escapó. Como Decoction era parte de la investigación, la sangre fue enviada a un laboratorio de pociones independiente. Los resultados demostraron lo que sospechaba. Era Wyatt bajo los efectos de una poción multijugos. Para evitar confusiones, el verdadero Trent acordó que se le pusiera un hechizo de seguimiento temporal para que no se le lastimara mientras buscaban a Wyatt. Para ayudar aún más, Harry bloqueó la magia de Wyatt de las salas de Decoction y, por extensión, todas las propiedades de Decoction.

* * *

Por supuesto, después del incidente casi fatal con el auto, Severus decidió no salir de su laboratorio durante los próximos días. Tinsel fue lo suficientemente amable como para ir a buscarle ropa o cualquier cosa que necesitara para ducharse, así que se sintió renovado cada mañana. No había visto a Harry, pero según Trent y Amy, con quien desayunaba, Harry parecía tener las manos llenas con ese tonto de Wyatt, pero Severus no iba a dejar que eso lo preocupara por ahora, porque hoy era el último día de su poción...

—Gracias a Merlín—Exclamó Severus aliviado, mientras revisaba la poción enfriándose. Se resolvió perfectamente y era hora de probarlo. Cuando terminó de enfriarse, preparó rápidamente un gran lote de su poción para volver a romper, ya que las pruebas para eso iban muy bien. Embotelló sus pociones en varios viales pequeños y fue al mostrador de registro con la bandeja. Después de iniciar sesión y dejar su poción para los laboratorios 20 y 23, fue a la sala de conferencias del primer piso para esperar a los Sanadores que estarían a cargo de esta próxima poción. Sintió un sentimiento de orgullo cuando el nuevo equipo de Sanadores entró en la habitación y le prestó toda su atención—Vine a presentar una poción para ayudar a eliminar las marcas creadas por la magia oscura. Antes de mencionarlo, sí, hay una cualidad tóxica en esta poción debido a una mezcla de dos ingredientes, por lo que estoy probando esto de dos maneras. Por vía tópica y oral. Solo tomaré una fracción de uno de estos viales, ya que no estoy seguro de qué efecto tendrá, pero sé que será tóxico—.

Al igual que la última vez, tuvo algunas otras preguntas antes de que el equipo de Sanadores emocionados del laboratorio 45 lo ayudaran a sentarse en su laboratorio para comenzar las pruebas. Es cierto que Severus hizo esta poción por razones egoístas, pero resulta que había personas que podrían beneficiarse de esta poción. Con eso en mente, tomó un pequeño sorbo del vial que se le entregó y, para su sorpresa, abrió los ojos para ver a los Sanadores preocupados. Aparentemente se desmayó por una hora y dejó de respirar por un minuto completo.

—Parece que beber esta poción no va a funcionar—Comentó Severus sintiéndose muy mareado.

—Sí, la toxicidad haría que esto no se pueda beber en cualquier cantidad, pero tuvo un efecto...—La sanadora que hablaba se interrumpió nerviosamente mientras parecía reflexionar sobre cómo explicar qué sucedió exactamente. Claramente se dio por vencida y le pidió a otro sanador un espejo.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron cuando vio su rostro más joven en el reflejo—Yo... me veo de 20... ¿cómo demonios? —Frunció el ceño al notar que su ropa estaba un poco más floja que antes, pero su corazón se hundió cuando vio la fea marca de la muerte todavía enganchado como una sanguijuela a ese punto en su brazo—Intentemos tópico mientras todavía estoy sentado—.

—Vas a quedarte sentado un rato, Severus. Esa no fue una reacción que se puede descartar casualmente, pero tienes razón, deberíamos probar el tópico—Dijo el sanador más viejo allí. A pesar de que fue una reacción horrible, Severus estaba molesto con el veredicto. Harry se iba mañana por la mañana, así que quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él antes de que ambos se fuera. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Harry pasara por eso solo.

—Muy bien—Severus aceptó a regañadientes, aunque trató de ser cortés. No fue tan malo, ya que el método tópico, que era un poco doloroso, ¡eliminó la marca de la maldición! Severus sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mientras miraba la piel suave y libre de imperfecciones y sonrió, pero los Sanadores insistieron en que permaneciera bajo observación por un tiempo más. Así que allí estaba, esperando impacientemente en un hospital rodeado de Sanadores preocupados, solo observando cómo la manecilla del reloj marcaba lentamente. Esperaba que todavía tuviera tiempo de ver a Harry...

* * *

Albus miró su teléfono como si estuviera contemplando algo. Ese algo tenía que ver con Severus, Harry y Remus. Una parte de él sabía que debería haberle contado a Remus que su cachorro estaba vivo, pero no podía traicionar los sentimientos de Harry. Ahora era el momento de hablar del tema, ya que Harry visitaría San Mungo mañana. Harry tendrá que ir allí para supervisar el progreso y la ayuda de los tratamientos, pero ese podía no ser el mejor lugar para una reunión. Esto podía ser incómodo para Severus, pero tal vez reunirse en Spinner's End o Hogwarts sería lo mejor.

Con un suspiro, levantó el teléfono y llamó a Harry...

La voz de Harry llegó a través del altavoz—¿Albus? ¿Paso algo malo? —.

—No, no realmente... planeabas venir mañana, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Albus tratando de abordar el tema con tacto.

—Ese es el plan. Voy a irme por flu alrededor de las 9:00—Dijo Harry.

—Ya veo. En ese caso, necesito hablar contigo sobre Remus. Lo sabrá en el momento en que te huela y considerando lo que se le ha hecho creer... Creo que sería mejor si le advierto que vienes—Explicó Albus.

Pasó un momento de silencio antes de que Harry volviera a hablar—Dile... lo que deba saber—.

—Ok, lo haré—Dijo Albus agradecido, sabiendo que esto no era algo fácil de hablar para Harry. Después de un rápido adiós, se apareció en Spinner's End. Era tarde cuando apareció y llamó a la puerta. Para su sorpresa, un Peter sin camisa abrió la puerta—¡Peter! Qué bueno verte de nuevo—.

Peter se sonrojó ligeramente—Hola Albus, yo... solo estaba ayudando a Remus—.

—¿Oh? —Albus miró al joven mago con los abdominales bien tonificados antes de volver a mirar hacia arriba con un brillo travieso en sus ojos—¿y en qué lo estás ayudando? —Preguntó tan inocentemente que estaba claro que sospechaba algo.

—¡Nada como eso!...—Peter gritó, aunque para Albus estaba claro que al sanador no le importaría ir tan lejos con el hombre lobo—Solo estaba ayudando con la pintura—.

—Es bueno saberlo. ¿Dónde está Remus de todos modos? Hay algo que debe saber—Dijo Albus un poco más en serio que hace un momento.

—Sí, voy por él—Dijo Peter mientras dejaba entrar a Albus y fue a buscar a Remus que estaba arriba.

Cuando un hombre lobo sonrojado bajó las escaleras, Albus sonrió—Las vistas aquí son excelentes—.

Remus parecía un poco confundido, pero se sonrojó aún más que antes de darse cuenta de que Albus estaba hablando de los abdominales de Peter—Sí, sí, excelentes vistas... así que... ¿de qué se trata esto? —.

El director suspiró mientras se sentaba en el sofá—Vas a querer sentarte para esto... ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que los Potter afirmaban que los Mortífagos mataron a su hijo? —.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —Preguntó Remus nervioso. Una sensación de hundimiento en sus entrañas le dijo que esto sería una noticia que cambiaría su vida...

* * *

Harry estaba en el ático trabajando en un proyecto personal que parecía ser figuras para una poción futura—Esto funcionará. Solo necesito esperar la próxima vez que haya muestras disponibles—Dijo mientras rodeaba el nombre de una planta en el informe de Herbología. De repente, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y se preocupó un poco cuando vio que era Albus quien generalmente le enviaba un mensaje de texto—¿Albus? ¿Pasa algo malo? —Dijo cuando contestó el teléfono.

—No, no realmente... planeabas venir mañana, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Albus.

—Ese es el plan. Voy a irme por flu alrededor de las 9:00—Dijo Harry con curiosidad sobre de qué se trataba.

—Ya veo. En ese caso, necesito hablar contigo sobre Remus. Lo sabrá en el momento en que te huela y considerando lo que se le ha hecho creer... Creo que sería mejor si le advierto que vienes—Explicó Albus.

Por un breve momento Harry se congeló incapaz de hablar. Había una gran parte de él que no quería tener nada que ver con nadie allí y mucho menos decirle a alguien quién era, pero no podía escapar de esto. Era mejor decirle a Remus no solo por su bien, sino también por el del hombre lobo—Dile... lo que deba saber—.

—Ok, lo haré—Respondió Albus y ambos se despidieron antes de colgar.

—Solo necesito evitar encontrármelos y estaré bien—Dijo Harry con un suspiro frustrado. La sensación de una runa fuera de su casa que se disparó, lo alertó de alguien cerca de la casa. Tomó su varita y fue a ver a quién estaba ahí, esperando salirse con la suya, dándole una lesión desagradable si era Wyatt...


	13. Compañero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Albus, por favor, dime—Remus rogó suavemente a pesar de saber que esto iba a lastimarlo de alguna manera.

Albus sonrió tristemente—Juro...—.

—No Albus... no necesito, de todas las personas, que prometas que estás diciendo la verdad—Remus dijo positivo, que podía confiar en el viejo mago.

—Ok... cuando me hablaste de tu cachorro, le pregunté a Severus y Lucius cuando fuimos a visitar a Severus. Ambos eran espías, por lo que sabían mejor que nadie lo que sucedía en el ejército del Señor Oscuro. El único incidente que involucró a un niño herido en sus manos fue un niño sin hogar. Eso es todo... no hubo muertes de niños—Dijo Albus severamente asegurándose de que Remus lo entendiera mucho antes de explicar los detalles más complicados.

—¿Ninguno?... pero... mintieron sobre mi cachorro... ¿¡Qué demonios realmente pasó!? ¿Está vivo mi cachorro? Por favor, necesito saberlo—Exclamó Remus antes de morderse el labio para no llorar.

El director puso una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de Remus, cuando Peter bajó las escaleras para ver lo que estaba sucediendo—Es una... historia horrible. Muchos de los detalles son demasiado personales para compartir, pero te diré lo que hay que decir para explicar la historia. Cuando Lily y James recogieron a su hijo, lo llevaron a San Mungo. Fue etiquetado como un squib y ellos... los detalles del abuso fueron horribles y no son míos para compartir, pero terminó siendo abandonado en las calles del callejón Knockturn con el elfo muerto con el que se quedó cuando era un bebé—.

—¿El chico sin hogar que mencionaste? —Remus se ahogó entre sollozos. Solo evitó derrumbarse por completo porque los fuertes brazos de Peter lo envolvieron suavemente y le proporcionaron más amor y apoyo de lo que nunca antes había sentido.

—Sí... el niño sin hogar era tu cachorro. Tomó el nombre del hombre sin hogar que lo salvó ese día y el apellido del hombre que lo pasó de contrabando a Estados Unidos para sanar sus heridas... y entrenarlo en magia—Dijo Albus preparándose para la parte interesante.

Remus sollozó—Pero tú dijiste...—El hombre lobo dejó caer su frase tratando de hacer los cálculos. Los Bylines se desarrollaron en Estados Unidos hace unos años, así que tal vez su cachorro estuvo entre los primeros—¿Entró en los Bylines? —.

—No exactamente—Dijo Albus mientras sonreía suavemente— _Desarrolló_ las Bylines. Se llama Harry Minitree y estará en San Mungo mañana... y sospecha que algo está mal con James y Lily, ya que no son capaces de no tratar de controlar cada pequeño detalle de su mundo y usar la violencia si es necesario—.

Remus sacudió la cabeza con furia—¡No, sabría si estuvieran heridos! ¡Solo olían a agua con miel cuando no les vi sangre! —Exclamó Remus, pero había una sensación persistente que le preocupaba. ¿James y Violet estaban en algún tipo de peligro?

—¿Agua de miel? Remus, ¿estás seguro de eso? —Preguntó Peter, un poco preocupado.

—Si. Cada vez que los visitaba, los niños olían a eso. Pensé que era un jabón o algo así... es un jabón, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Remus sintiendo que sus nervios se enfriaban lentamente de miedo cuando Peter y Albus intercambiaron una mirada.

Peter decidió responder a la pregunta—No tienes una manada y no eres un auror o de una familia de sangre pura. Supongo que Black nunca te lo dijo, pero hay una poción que huele a agua de miel y elimina completamente el olor a sangre de cualquier superficie cuando se aplica. Si te bañas en ella, ocultará el olor de las heridas abiertas y el sexo. Los aurores lo usan cuando tratan con vampiros y hombres lobo... o solían hacerlo. Incluso el olor del agua de miel se evapora después de unos minutos, aunque la poción permanece activa durante al menos una semana. Prácticamente deben rociar a sus hijos justo antes de que llegues...

—Eso no puede ser... Sirius es un imbécil, pero adora a esos niños y nunca los lastimaría ni permitiría que James o Lily los lastimaran—Explicó Remus frenéticamente, rezando para que esos dos niños no estuvieran siendo lastimados justo debajo de su nariz, pero él también se preguntaba si Sirius lo estaba usando para engañarle, cuando estaban saliendo. Explicaría algunas noches en las que se quedaba atrapado haciendo cosas del Señor de la familia o necesitaba encontrarse con alguien de otra familia.

Albus suspiró—El señor Black es hablador. No se necesitaría mucho para que hablara, especialmente en lo que respecta a James y Lily. Podría haberles dicho ese hecho en una conversación amistosa y... dime, ¿alguna vez has visitado sin previo aviso? —Preguntó. Era una buena pregunta y ni siquiera necesitaba mencionar a los Weasley cuya situación se mantenía en secreto hasta que los niños en cuestión pudieran salvarse. Molly habría arremetido por ahora si no fuera por Gellert explicando exactamente eso.

El viejo mago observó con tristeza cómo Remus se daba cuenta lentamente del verdadero horror de los Potter. Le tomó a Peter sostener a Remus firmemente en su regazo para evitar que el hombre lobo intentara llegar a esos niños. Albus explicó que la escuela comenzaba en una semana y con la ayuda de Moody, el ministerio estaría listo para su primer caso...

* * *

Harry abrió la puerta trasera cerca de la cocina y juró que su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a un joven Severus parado frente a él, pero se obligó a concentrarse—¿Cómo se llaman mis padres? —Preguntó mientras apuntaba con su varita al malditamente hermoso mago renacido.

—Potter...—Severus jadeó cuando lo empujaron hacia adelante y presionaron contra la puerta, que se cerró en un movimiento fluido. No podía decir nada más porque sus labios fueron capturados por los hábiles labios de Harry.

—Te ves aún más increíble—Harry susurró suavemente mientras besaba y mordisqueaba la mandíbula de Severus.

—Eso es ridículo, ah—Severus jadeó y arqueó el cuello y gimió cuando esas cálidas manos se deslizaron debajo de su camisa y rozaron su piel sensible.

—Yo tampoco pensé que fuera posible, pero te gusta sorprenderme—Susurró Harry mientras desabrochaba los botones de Severus con magia sin varita. Era plenamente consciente de lo que Severus quería decir. El tonto representante estaba dejando ver su pobre autoestima, pero Harry no lo estaba teniendo. Sí, a Harry nunca le importó la belleza convencional, que siempre pensó que era una mierda, pero tampoco era ciego. Solo un matón cruel elegiría a Severus como blanco para el ridículo, lo que eran James Potter y Sirius. Quizás fue solo una coincidencia, pero eligieron a Severus y lo asustaron mentalmente a pesar de que no era una buena razón. Cuando vio a Severus, vio a una persona fuerte que sobrevivió a todo lo que la vida le arrojó y, con el tiempo, vio a la persona bajo el estresado caparazón de espía que finalmente estaba viviendo su vida. Era la vista más sexy para él. Para él, Severus era hermoso desde el primer segundo que se conocieron hasta ahora y haría que Severus vea lo que él veía, incluso si tenía que darle un poco de sentido. De hecho, él iba a hacer eso exactamente...

El director mordisqueó la clavícula y colocó su muslo entre las piernas de Severus para agregar un poco de fricción a la entrepierna vestida y se ganó los gemidos más dulces de Severus—Ah… Harry—Severus maulló sin aliento mientras su mente se volvía borrosa. Con un cuerpo más joven y hormonal descubrió que se estaba perdiendo más rápido que nunca. Por supuesto, pudiera ser solo que Harry tuviera una manera de hacer que Severus reaccione. Ni siquiera notó que su camisa cayó al suelo.

—Severus, no creo que pueda parar esta vez—Harry gimió al escuchar los gemidos sexis que caían de los labios de Severus.

—No te detengas—El hombre maulló suavemente y de repente chilló cuando unas manos fuertes ahuecaron su trasero y lo levantaron fácilmente. Severus envolvió sus largas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry y sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio antes de ser llevado por él. Harry apretó el trasero firme mientras subían las escaleras y Severus respondió dejando un mordisco de amor en el cuello de Harry.

Harry gimió cuando sintió esa boca chupar su cuello y se movió hacia la habitación mucho más rápido que antes—Maldición, Severus—Siseó al sentir esa lengua descarada lamer la mordedura de amor y colocó a Severus en la cama donde rápidamente se subió encima para continuar la sesión de besos. Harry aprovechó al máximo la camisa abierta y apretó los pezones expuestos para obtener sonidos aún más deliciosos del pálido mago que se retorcía debajo de él.

Cuando la mente de Severus se recuperó un poco, se dio cuenta de que estaba levantando las caderas para poder quitarse los pantalones. Jadeó ligeramente cuando su dura polla rebotó y se estremeció cuando los ojos de Harry recorrieron su cuerpo ahora desnudo—No es justo que tengas tanta ropa—Dijo tratando, pero no pudo mantener un poco de sarcasmo fuera de su tono. Harry simplemente se rió entre dientes y se sentó de rodillas por un momento para quitarse la camisa y las gafas. Una vez que Severus vio esos abdominales tonificados, se lamió los labios y no pudo resistir sentarse a besar esos abdominales. Harry gimió ante el contacto y se inclinó para besar al mago de cabello negro en el colchón. Esas manos hábiles hicieron un trabajo rápido del cinturón de Harry y Harry se quitó los pantalones...

—Ah hahh ngh hah… eep—Severus gimió cuando Harry besó su pecho, pero chilló de sorpresa cuando de repente lo voltearon sobre su estómago. Se estremeció al sentir que Harry quitaba el largo cabello y lo besaba y mordisqueaba la espalda. Severus sintió que su corazón se aceleraba con anticipación mientras los besos bajaban más y más mientras levantaba sin darse cuenta, su trasero hacia Harry, pero gimió cuando los besos se detuvieron justo antes de su nerviosa y virgen entrada.

Harry levantó su mano para acariciar la polla llorosa mientras soplaba suavemente el anillo fruncido burlonamente—¿Es tu primera vez de esta manera? —Harry preguntó mientras usaba su mano libre para mover la nalga a un lado para exponer el anillo fruncido un poco más y lamió la entrada temblorosa ganando un gemido.

—De esta forma, ahhh, ha, s-sí, nunca estuve debajo—Severus tartamudeó, tratando de concentrarse en la pregunta, pero con esa mano en su polla y esa lengua caliente presionando contra su fruncido anillo...

—Me siento honrado—Dijo Harry suavemente y empujó su lengua hacia la entrada, ganando un grito de placer de Severus. Esas caderas se mecieron contra su boca buscando más y Severus arañó las sábanas. La polla en su mano estaba vertiendo pre-semen como un grifo y Harry sabía que Severus estaba muy cerca de correrse.

—¡Ahhhh hahh hahah ngh hah H-Harry tu lengua ahhh en mi culo hah se siente tan bien! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Harry! —Severus gritó y vertió su semen en las sábanas. El mago de cabello negro jadeó y presionó su cara sonrojada contra las sábanas frías con su trasero aún en el aire. Apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse antes de que un dedo lubricado fuera empujado a su estrecho canal—¡Oh, joder Harry! —Severus rápidamente se excitó nuevamente y antes de que Harry encontrara un lugar increíble dentro de él que hizo que su mente se derritiera, se preguntó por qué nunca había estado debajo. ¿Era increíble o solo lo era porque era con Harry? Cuando se añadieron un segundo y tercer dedo a su canal, no tuvo más medios de pensamiento lógico.

Harry continuó empujando sus dedos en el apretado canal mientras apretaba su polla—¿Estás listo Severus? —Preguntó mientras retiraba sus dedos y colocaba su polla mucho más gruesa contra la entrada temblorosa.

—Espera... no de esta manera—Severus susurró un poco avergonzado por ser exigente, cuando estaba obteniendo lo que quería de la persona que quería.

—¿Cómo me quieres? —Harry susurró roncamente mientras mordía suavemente el omóplato del moreno.

Severus se movió sobre su espalda y dejó que Harry se moviera entre sus piernas. Su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso cuando la gran polla entró en su canal, estirando sus paredes. Se sentía tan diferente y extraño, pero esos ojos bicolores llenos de lujuria lo hacían relajarse por completo y con unos pocos empujones lentos y suplicantes, pidió más—¡Mierda, joder, Harry, joder! ¡Te sientes tan bien golpeándome el culo! Ahhh, hahhh ¡Más!, oh, necesito más de tu polla! —Severus gritó de placer sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo...

Harry gimió cuando el fuerte calor se hizo más fuerte—Me voy a correr—Siseó al ver al sexy mago sonrojado debajo de él, retorcerse aún más fuerte cuando su orgasmo se acercaba también.

—¡Córrete en mí! ¡Lléname, Harry! —Severus agarró las sábanas y arqueó la espalda tanto, que se salió completamente de la cama cuando su liberación explotó. Él maulló mientras su culo estaba lleno de esperma caliente. Ambos se quedaron dormidos por un momento, pero luego Severus se despertó y encontró a Harry agarrando sus lentes—No vas a ir sin mí, ¿lo sabes? —.

El director miró a Severus, pero cualquier discusión había muerto cuando vio esa mirada determinada en esos ojos negros—Muy bien... puede ser más seguro para ti de todos modos, con Wyatt deambulando—Dijo Harry mientras se subía los pantalones—Es un poco fuera de orden, pero ¿qué tal esa cita para cenar? Puedo traerlo aquí si quieres—Sugirió mientras se inclinaba y besaba a Severus.

—Me encantaría, pero no te preocupes por mí. No puedo quedarme en la cama esta noche después de horas de estar atado a la cama por esos viciosos Sanadores tuyos—Severus gruñó e intentó ignorar el agradable dolor en su trasero mientras se levantaba—En realidad, ¿por qué necesitabas comprobar si yo era Wyatt? ¿No estableciste runas para atraparlo? —.

—Desafortunadamente es ilegal instalar ese tipo de protecciones en un área protegida. Solo pude poner una pequeña runa de alerta. Si esta casa fuera propiedad de Decoction, entonces podría, pero mientras tu casa está protegida, la mía no. Sin embargo, está bien... personalmente me gustaría tener la oportunidad de tenerlo solo—Dijo Harry sinceramente, obteniendo un ligero sonrojo de Severus mientras se vestían... o lo intentaban. La mayor parte de la ropa de Severus estaba dispersa por toda la casa. Cuando regresaron a la cocina y Severus agarró su camisa, Harry finalmente tomó nota de un detalle importante que Severus dijo antes—¿Qué quieres decir con que los Sanadores te mantuvieron en la cama todo el día? —Preguntó Harry mientras comenzaba a cocinar.

Severus suspiró—Aparentemente la poción que probé era tóxica. Tanto es así que la pequeña cantidad que tomé por vía oral me hizo dejar de respirar...—.

—¿Dejaste de respirar? —Harry se dio la vuelta y miró a Severus—¿Deberías estar aquí? —.

—Se me permitió irme después de que me pusieron a dormir para que pudieran eliminar algo de material tóxico para que no causara daños en el futuro, pero aparte de eso, estoy bien—Severus sintió un pequeño aleteo en el pecho cuando se sentó y sintió un pequeño dolor en el trasero—Hicieron que Tinsel me trajera ropa fresca, ya que aparentemente sudaba a través de la mía durante la extracción. Me dejaron ducharme y respetuosamente, me prohibieron hacer pociones hasta que me revisen y se realicen más pruebas sobre la aplicación tópica de la poción, ya que la administración oral será demasiado peligrosa para probar. Forcé a mi guardaespaldas auror para que me trajera aquí—.

Harry frunció el ceño—Deberías haberme dicho—.

—Si te decía, esto no hubiera sucedido—Severus se burló de la cuestión de hacer reír a Harry con diversión.

—Quizás. Resulta que es el día libre de Zippy, así que estaré cocinando. ¿Prefieres cenar tan tarde? —Preguntó Harry.

—Ese pez se ve bien—Dijo Severus y terminó de abotonarse la camisa—Es increíble lo tóxico que es realmente la hierba vieja. Los Sanadores dijeron que había suficiente material tóxico de ese sorbo para matar a varios perros, pero que no había forma de hacerlo seguro. Incluso si diluye una gota del material, el material tóxico permanecería en su sistema si no se elimina. Una pequeña cantidad puede tener poco efecto, pero si permanece en el sistema, eso significa que empeorará si toma la poción más de una vez. Los Sanadores dicen que solo por mirarme piensan que ataca el sistema nervioso—Severus notó que Doc entró en la cocina—¿No es un poco tarde para que salgas causando problemas? —.

—La juventud ha encerrado al de la boca bonita—Dijo Doc y miró a Severus y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado—Tus calamares de soluciones han emboscado los tiburones mentales de mi mente, pero descansan completamente aplacados con estómagos llenos que no sabían que estaban vacíos. Los relojes deben rebobinarse para cambiar la costura torcida del tiempo, pero a los relojes no les gusta jugar con sus caras. Ten paseos azucarados entre los espectáculos de tu cerebro—Dijo Doc antes de robar un colador de pasta y usarlo como un sombrero cuando se fue.

Harry solo levantó una ceja mientras ponían a dorar dos porciones de pescado y salteó algunas verduras, que incluyeron zanahorias como la que Doc le robó a Severus—¿Soy yo o dijo que deseaba poder retroceder en el tiempo para corregir un error debido a esta nueva información que no conocía antes? —.

Severus sonrió divertido mientras Harry ponía una bebida afrutada con una rodaja de limón en el borde frente a él—Eso es lo que escuché también, pero no pudo haber sido sobre la poción que estábamos discutiendo ¿verdad? Acabo de crear la poción, así que no es como si la información de los Sanadores fuera relevante para su pasado... ¿verdad? —Preguntó Severus, pero solo obtuvo el ceño fruncido del rubio como respuesta. Quién sabe a qué se refería realmente Doc...

Después de la cena, llegaron al lugar de reunión elegido, que resultó ser Hogwarts. Una mirada a las lágrimas que inundaban los ojos de Remus y Severus decidió ir a San Mungo para dejar que Harry y Remus pasaran un buen tiempo a solas. Rápidamente comenzó a ayudar a Narcissa a preparar pociones, hasta que le contó lo que le sucedió a su edad y ella lo echó por su salud. En cambio, comenzó a ayudar a revertir la magia accidental de los niños... ¡hasta que alguien comenzó a coquetearle!

—¡Hola hermoso! Dime cuándo sales y te ayudaré a _Salir—_ Severus se encogió de disgusto y se dio la vuelta para golpear al hombre, ¡pero se sorprendió al ver que era Sirius Black de todas las personas!


	14. Tenso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Lo siento Black, pero tengo estándares más altos que la escoria. Ah, y esa línea de coqueteo es terrible. Estoy sorprendido de que Remus te aguantara cuando puede hacerlo mucho mejor—Severus arrastró las palabras resistiendo el impulso de maldecir el miembro del cabeza de pene, pero había niños presentes, así que tuvo que controlarse. Afortunadamente se destacaba en ese departamento, pero aún quería una excusa para arrastrar al idiota afuera...

Sirius hizo un puchero, pero no fue disuadido por el luchador mago con la voz muy familiar—Debes conocer a Remmy o Albus, pero confía en mí, cariño, lo que sea que te dijeron no era cierto. déjame probarlo sacándote esta noche—Dijo Sirius tratando de sonar sexy, pero él simplemente parecía como un cachorro cachondo y para empeorar las cosas, envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Severus y acercó al mago a él.

Narcissa salió del laboratorio y vio a Sirius que sostenía tontamente a su amigo—Severus, el ministro estadounidense está aquí para verlo todo. Estoy segura de que ambos quieren conversar—Le dijo a Severus, quien estaba buscando sutilmente su varita. Sería mejor si sacara a Severus rápido antes de que él asesinara a su tonto primo. No es que ella se preocupara por Sirius, pero había niños alrededor, así que no podían ocurrir asesinatos ahora. Por supuesto, eso se hizo mucho más probable de repente con la aparición de Lily y James, que se aparecieron en el hospital.

—Por supuesto Narcissa—Dijo Severus y casualmente golpeó a Sirius en la entrepierna con un pequeño hechizo, haciendo que el mago no solo gritara y lo soltara, sino que también lo dejó con las nueces doloridas e incapaz de seguir a Severus—Adina, es bueno verte—Dijo él mientras abrazaba a la mujer que venía hacia él con su extravagante traje rojo y su maquillaje perfecto, completamente inconsciente de un segundo par de ojos sobre su trasero.

James sonrió mientras miraba al nuevo mago que Sirius estaba tratando de coquetear—¿Quién es el descarado Sirius? —Susurró, mientras miraba casualmente la linda espalda del joven mago. No le importaba que Lily estuviera allí porque tenían un acuerdo y no tenía nada que ver con el amor. La primera vez que estuvieron juntos fue más James tratando de enojar a sus padres, ya que no les gustaban los nacidos muggles. Nadie esperaba que Lily quedara embarazada. Tenían que hacer lo que parecía correcto y ocultaron el embarazo. En cuanto a por qué se casó James, descubrió que necesitaba un heredero para obtener la mayor parte de la fortuna familiar, por lo que casarse con la mujer a la que ya había embarazado tenía sentido, aunque ya se daba cuenta de que era gay. Por supuesto, eso no importaba, ya que un hombre no podía darle el heredero y si alguien se enteraba del hijo que tenían fuera del matrimonio, se vería mal. A Lily le encantaba el dinero y el estatus, por lo que era una combinación hecha en el cielo. Cuando descubrieron que su hijo era un squib, buscaron mantener las apariencias, lo que significaba hacer lo que hicieron, quedarse casado y tener hijos mágicos.

Su matrimonio perfecto era tan falso como la máscara de perfección de los Potter y quién sabe con cuántas personas se acostaron y obliviaron, fuera del matrimonio...

—Mi próximo juguete—Sirius siseó con los dientes apretados, mientras esperaba que el dolor en su entrepierna bajara. Era realmente tonto cuando se trataba de James y Lily. No solo porque se perdió el horrible tratamiento por el que pasaron Violet y James, sino también porque realmente creía que James y Lily estaban enamorados. Sin embargo, cuando el dolor en su entrepierna desapareció, se dio cuenta de algo. Se dio cuenta de que el nombre “Severus” le sonaba muy familiar...

—No es cierto—Lily jadeó atrapando la atención de James y Sirius—Severus... ¿eres tú? —Gritó con su tono falso y amistoso mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo. No es que ella se preocupara por su viejo amigo de la infancia, pero tenía que ponerse del lado bueno de Severus ya que él era amigo del ministro de magia estadounidense. Solo pensar en el poder extra que podría tener un aliado así y aprender lo que Severus hacía para verse tan bien, la hizo marearse.

Severus miró a Lily con una mirada de indiferencia que la congeló antes de que pudiera abrazarlo—Albus me contó tu papel en todo lo referente a Remus, después de ese tonto con el que estás casada, así que no tenemos nada de qué hablar, especialmente con los niños cerca—Siseó suavemente para que los niños no pudieran escuchar y se ganó un estremecimiento de la bruja.

—¡SNAPE! —Severus arqueó una ceja al ver a Sirius pasar rápidamente a Narcissa en una carrera frenética hacia el baño y poco después se oyeron arcadas. James, por otro lado, se quedó allí mirándolo con una mirada enfermiza. Era difícil decir cuál de los tontos gritó.

—Tan idiota como siempre, ya veo—Severus se burló mientras el sonido de arcadas se detenía.

Sirius salió furioso del baño y fulminó con la mirada a la persona a la que estaba coqueteándole hace un momento.—¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme Snape!? ¡Suelta el disfraz, tu Mortífago! —Gruñó con dureza, pero lo suficientemente suave como para no molestar a los niños que aún estaban en la sala de espera y sonrió burlonamente pensando que acababa de humillar a Severus frente a la ministro estadounidense y logró destruir otra faceta de la vida del mago.

Adina lo fulminó con la mirada—Gellert me habló de ti. De hecho, él mencionó que podrías tratar de ser grosero con su representante, así que tengo que decir esto y, si me entero de este asunto nuevamente, te arrestaré por acoso. Sabía desde el primer día que Severus era un agente doble que, como dice su propio ministro, fue instrumental en derrotar a Voldemort. Es un pasado por el que me enorgullece darle la doble ciudadanía con mi país y, dado que es un ciudadano, tengo el deber de protegerlo, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices—Dijo Adina y, a pesar de la voz ligeramente nasal, su tono agudo hizo que Sirius se estremeciera y retrocediera. El jefe de la familia Black se sorprendió de que alguien realmente conociera y defendiera a Severus.

—Oh y querido primo—Narcissa sonrió mientras Sirius le lanzaba una mirada aguda—Si realmente usaras tu cerebro, verías que Severus se ve exactamente como lo hizo en la escuela. La única diferencia física es que su nariz ya no está torcida por estar rota. También deja de llamarlo Snape. Tengo la sensación de que su apellido cambiará algún día pronto, si su novio tiene algo que decir al respecto—Bromeó al conseguir que el rubor apareciera en las mejillas de Severus.

James se rió un poco fuerte, pero ya no había gente en la sala de espera porque entraron a una habitación para recibir tratamiento o terminaron y se fueron con sus hijos para que nadie pudiera escucharlo—¿¡Quién demonios se casaría contigo!? —Dijo sin notar que cierta persona ingresaba al hospital con Albus, Remus y Peter.

* * *

Un simple olfateo fue todo lo que le tomó a Remus saber que el hombre alto y rubio que cruzó la red flu con Severus era su cachorro y rápidamente comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta de que Severus se fue a San Mungo en este punto—Eres tú... pensé moriste—Dijo entre sollozos.

—Eso habría hecho felices a dos personas—Dijo Harry de manera casual mientras le devolvía el abrazo que Remus le dio. una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando vio a Albus asomándose a la habitación—¿Necesitas algo, Albus? —.

—¡No, no! Ambos charlen. Estaré en mi oficina terminando las cosas para el comienzo del año escolar de las próximas semanas—Dijo Albus alegremente antes de irse.

Remus se rió entre dientes—Realmente no escondió sus escuchas—.

—El tipo en las escaleras de allí tampoco es muy sutil—Comentó Harry.

—¿Eh? —Remus parpadeó y se sonrojó al reconocer un aroma proveniente de la cercana—¡Peter, dijiste que esperarías en el patio! —.

—Lo siento Remus, no pude resistir—Dijo Peter mientras salía de su escondite en las escaleras y se unió a ellos—Soy Peter Pettigrew, un antiguo compañero de clase de los Potter... No éramos cercanos—.

—Nadie lo es—Harry dijo, sabiendo que esta era quizás una persona que sabía más que la mayoría sobre los Potter.

—Hmmm... sí, supongo que es verdad. Era un niño lo suficientemente tonto como para acompañar a James y Sirius. Quizás le presté demasiada atención a Remus y me perdí las advertencias, pero tengo experiencia personal con los celos de Sirius. No estoy seguro, pero creo que Lily ayudó—Peter hizo una mueca mientras Remus lo miraba un poco sorprendido y se encogió de hombros tímidamente—Lo siento Remus, pero Sirius no es lo suficientemente brillante como para saber cuánta mandrágora darme sin matarme . Nunca lo mencioné antes porque no estaba seguro... al menos hasta que escuché sobre la vida de Harry con ellos—.

Harry se burló—Fue más un encarcelamiento que una vida, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir—.

Remus frunció el ceño al recordar que Sirius y James habían hablado con Lily en algunas ocasiones antes de que Peter se enfermara. Tal vez ese único favor es cómo se hizo tan cercana a ellos a espaldas de Severus y tal vez se conocían más de lo que Remus pensaba. Es posible que fueran a sus espaldas tanto como las de Severus—Realmente no tienen límites, pero ambos los sobrevivieron afortunadamente... aunque nunca hubiera imaginado que te encontrabas en Estados Unidos y...—Remus miró a los dos ojos de diferentes colores y sonrió—Y luciendo tan diferente al bebé que ayudé a dar a luz en la choza donde me solía transformar. Desearía haber hecho algo en ese momento—.

—No podías haber sabido lo que pasaría después de que los dos me escondieron—Dijo Harry comprensivamente.

—Tal vez... pero desearía haber visto algo antes que me dijera quiénes eran realmente—Murmuró Remus, sintiéndose culpable.

—Engañaron a todos—Comentó Harry.

—Sí... pero a pesar de esto, parece que todo lo que hicieron fue contraproducente. Peter volvió a mí y tú desarrollaste las Bylines, lo que te convirtió en un mago muy conocido. Se horrorizarán cuando se den cuenta de que su hijo no será su pequeño juguete para mostrar... y que estás ummm... con Severus—Dijo Remus sonrojándose ligeramente. No pudo evitar oler a Severus en su cachorro y el sexo, así que sabía lo cerca que estaban. Realmente fue una pareja irónica, pero parecía correcto que dos personas con vidas difíciles marcadas por la misma gente, se encontraran.

—Estamos. Acabamos de empezar a salir—Dijo Harry con una sonrisa y sin vergüenza en absoluto. Estaba bastante contento con este cambio en su vida y esperaba que solo se fortaleciera.

Remus sonrió—Serán buenos el uno para el otro... quiero preguntar mucho, pero solo nos acabamos de conocer y yo... si esto es demasiado rápido lo entendería—Dijo el hombre lobo nerviosamente, sin querer presionar a Harry para que hablara de sí mismo a alguien que era básicamente un extraño, sin importar cuánto quisiera saber todo sobre su cachorro.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos—Dijo Harry admitiendo sutilmente que esto se estaba moviendo un poco rápido para él, pero por el momento quería discutir un tema diferente—Pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles y si estoy en lo cierto acerca de ti y Peter aquí, entonces tal vez quieras ser incluido—Dijo con un ligero toque de burla en su voz.

Remus se sonrojó cuando le lanzó a Peter una mirada tímida—Yo... yo... podemos escuchar—Dijo solo para que su rostro se pusiera aún más rojo, cuando Peter sonrió. Remus no dijo que Harry estuviera equivocado, así que aunque no admitió nada, estaba claro que estaban juntos no-oficialmente.

Harry se rió entre dientes, pero se pusieron un poco más serios—Se trata de James y Violet Potter—.

—Sí, Albus nos dijo que crees que están siendo heridos. ¿Cómo podemos ayudar? —Preguntó Remus ansioso. Quería ayudar a esos niños lo más rápido posible.

El director asintió con la cabeza—Adina y Gellert me dieron información que muestra que, como la figura adulta relacionada con la sangre, se me dará la tutela completa en lugar de Sirius Black, así que quiero darte la tutela parcial y conservar a los niños—.

—¿No quieres conocerlos? —Preguntó Peter insensiblemente, ganándole un empujoncito en el estómago de parte del hombre lobo—Lo siento, no quise decir eso como sonó—Se disculpó Peter.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Sé cómo suena, pero los dos no pueden pensar que es justo poner a esos niños con alguien que nunca supieron que existía o que los lleven al orfanato que estaba terminado, justo después de ser quitados de sus padres? —.

El sanador hizo una mueca—Cuando lo pones así, tiene sentido—.

—¡Me encargaré de ellos! —Remus asintió felizmente, pero la sonrisa se deslizó de sus labios al darse cuenta de algo—En realidad no tengo un lugar para vivir. Solo me quedaré en la casa de Severus hasta que se venda. Debería ir rápidamente con las renovaciones, especialmente con el vecindario en el que se encuentra, que ahora es muy familiar. Una vez que se venda no sé a dónde iré—.

Anoche se lo mencioné a Severus durante la cena. Me dijo que te diera esto y que te ignorara si tratabas de rechazarlo—Dijo Harry mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo y le entregaba a Remus el papel doblado—E ignoraré tus argumentos para darte esto también—Le dio a Remus su tarjeta de crédito con una Snitch revoloteante.

Remus se mordió la lengua para evitar discutir y tomó ambos artículos, pero no pudo evitar gritar cuando vio el contenido del papel doblado—¡Esta es la escritura de la casa de Severus! —.

—Está cerca de King's Cross y los niños podrán ir a la escuela con bastante facilidad con una conexión de red flu—Dijo Peter, calmando razonablemente a Remus para que el regalo pudiera ser aceptado con gracia. Después de todo, se trataba de los niños, no de caridad.

—Eso es cierto y la tarjeta es para configurar sus habitaciones. No los conozco, pero dudo que quieran algo de la casa Potter—Dijo Harry, sabiendo que si se le permitía tener algo de ellos, lo abandonaría y los recuerdos que vinieron con eso—La tarjeta funciona en tiendas muggle y en Gringotts para que su tutor les compre lo que necesitarán y después del primer año escolar puedan encontrar cosas personales que les gusten. Solo tendrás a Violet, ya que aún no asiste a Hogwarts y James estará a salvo en Hogwarts durante el juicio y permanecerá allí hasta fin de año, pero tendrás que dejar a Violet en el orfanato todos los días para la guardería. Eso se anunciará en el periódico mañana, pero Narcissa me contactó diciendo que el lugar es una vieja mansión cerca de Hogsmeade llamada “Kneazle Nursery”. Encontraron maestros, pero están cortos de Sanadores—.

Peter parecía interesado—Terminé mis lecciones actualizadas con uno de tus Sanadores, Tracey, para poder intervenir—.

—Narcissa sería con quien hablar, pero eso debería ser de gran ayuda. En realidad deberíamos ir a San Mungo antes de que sea mucho más tarde. Escuché que había algunos squibs tipo C con un problema con los brazaletes y los Sanadores querían que yo los ayudara—Explicó Harry.

Remus sonrió mientras metía la tarjeta y la escritura en su propio bolsillo y los encantaba para que ambos estuvieran a salvo—Sí y puedo conseguir las cosas de las habitaciones de los niño, después de abrazar a Severus—.

—¡Vamos entonces! —Exclamó Albus cuando salió de la nada, sorprendiendo a todos con éxito, excepto a Harry, que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a Doc para dejar que algo así lo afectara.

Peter asintió con la cabeza mientras su ritmo cardíaco disminuía a la normalidad—Esperemos que no estén allí—Dijo mientras se iban a San Mungo, pero no tuvieron tanta suerte ya que esperaban que caminaron justo en el hospital donde Sirius, Lily y James eran “basura”.

—¿Quién demonios se casaría contigo? —James se rió en la cara de Severus.

Harry se ajustó los anteojos antes de caminar hacia ellos—Me gustaría, en un latido—Dijo mientras pasaba a los tres tontos sin siquiera mirarlos—¿Estás descansando, amor? —Preguntó Harry antes de tirar a Severus en un beso profundo.

—Narcissa me mantiene en línea—Murmuró Severus después de que el beso que le curvo los dedos de los pies, terminara, dejándolo un poco sonrojado y sin aliento.

 _“¿Qué demonios hace Severus con un chico tan sexy?”_ Lily pensó celosamente y su “esposo” y su amigo estaban pensando en la misma línea—¿Y tú eres? —Lily preguntó dulcemente, con la esperanza de encontrar una manera de encantar a este hombre por un rápido acostón o simplemente sacarlo de la vida de Severus, aunque solo fuera para ser cruel.

—Es cortés decir tu nombre primero—Comentó Harry con indiferencia, mientras se ajustaba las gafas. Una mano suave sobre la suya lo hizo mirar a Severus, quien logró darle una gran cantidad de consuelo con ese simple gesto.

—Lily Potter—Dijo la intrigante pelirroja con una dulce sonrisa.

—James Potter—Dijo James amablemente y, al igual que su “esposa”, puso un poco de énfasis en su apellido, que tenía toda la fama.

—Soy Sirius Black—Dijo Sirius tratando de ser encantador con el rubio ardiente, pero los tres tontos se crisparon cuando el hombre parecía más interesado en mirar con añoranza a los ojos de Severus y era claramente reacio a alejarse solo para concentrarse en ellos.

Cuando los ojos bicolores se volvieron hacia ellos nuevamente asintió—Harry Minitree—.

—Director, es bueno verte—Dijo Tracey cuando entró en la habitación—Tenemos dos niños que necesitan algunos cambios en sus brazaletes. Si pudieras venir por aquí—Dijo Tracey y después de darle a Severus otro beso tierno, la siguió.

Albus sonrió mentalmente al ver las miradas atónitas en los rostros de James, Sirius y Lily. Al haber descubierto el nombre de la persona que creó las Bylines, supieron quién era Harry, aunque todavía no saben quién era para ellos. ¿Fue tan sorprendente que Severus estuviera saliendo con una persona tan importante? —Un joven agradable, ¿no es así? —Preguntó alegremente.

¡Albus! ¿Dónde está...?—Sirius se congeló cuando vio al hombre lobo que estaba buscando—¡Remmy! Necesitamos hablar...—Dijo mientras se acercaba a Remus, pero un tipo se paró frente a él bloqueándolo de su objetivo—¿Y quién demonios eres? —.

—¿No me reconoces? Soy Peter Pettigrew. Fui a la escuela con ustedes, pero me enfermé... por alguna razón y me fui—Dijo Peter asegurándose de que Adina escuchara esto también. Su familia no pudo presentar cargos hace años, debido a los estigmas que tenían muchos de sus miembros, que terminarían en muerte si fueran descubiertos. Ahora no había miedo de que los vampiros y los hombres lobo fueran cazados o ejecutados con Gellert como ministro, pero era demasiado tarde para presentar cargos. Sin embargo, no era demasiado tarde para advertir a la gente. Mientras más personas entendieran acerca de estas personas, mejor podrían prepararse y parecía que Adina entendía la sutil advertencia.

Sirius se retorció—Oh... hey... ¿Y qué estás haciendo con Remus? —El jefe de la familia Black gruñó ligeramente a través de su falsa sonrisa.

Peter envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Remus sonrojados con una sonrisa amistosa—Estamos planeando tener hijos—.

—¡Mierda de dragón! —Sirius espetó solo para ser callado por Albus, quien afortunadamente notó que una familia salía para irse—Vámonos Remus—Ordenó e intentó agarrar el brazo de Remus solo para que el hombre lobo tirara de su brazo y regresara con Peter.

Albus suspiró al ver que esta situación se ponía tensa—Tal vez eres tú quien debería irse—.

—Sí, deberíamos—Dijo Lily e hizo un gesto a Sirius y James para que se fueran delante de ella. Cuando James empujó a Sirius, que estaba frunciendo el ceño a Peter, fuera del edificio, Lily le sonrió a Severus—Me alegra que estés feliz. Nunca podrás tener tus propios hijos en una relación así, pero tendrás a alguien... si dura para variar—Dijo sonando agradable, pero ese comentario lastimó a Severus y lo sabía a pesar de que él no mostró eso.

—Espero ver a tu hijo en Hogwarts—Dijo Albus como despedida, ignorando la sonrisa arrogante en los labios de Lily mientras salía de San Mungo con sus tontos compañeros arrogantes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** ¡ESA PERRA! De todos los bashing del fic, cuando lo leí, la que más me hizo enojar fue precisamente Lily, porque mientras Severus sabía que James y Sirius lo odiaban y el sentimiento era mutuo, él de verdad amaba a Lily como su mejor amiga, y ese tipo de traición duele mucho más. Así que cuando leí lo que le dijo, era como “¡Maldita! Le arroja sal a la herida”. Ella lo conocía muy bien y sabía que botones tocar para hacer el mayor daño. Lo bueno que Sevvy-bebé ya tenía a su seme bien loquito por él y sabemos que Harry-bebé iba a buscar cómo ponerle un pastel en su hornito mágico a su Sevvy.


	15. Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Una semana y ya estoy harto de que me sigan—Severus gruñó mientras miraba por la ventana del segundo piso de la casa de Harry, donde se había quedado mientras Wyatt había estado corriendo.

No importa cuánto odiara al hombre, le gustaba tener una excusa para quedarse con Harry, pero notó algo sobre el apuesto director durante la semana que compartieron juntos. Casi todas las noches, Harry se levantaba de la cama para hacer algo en el ático, excepto la noche anterior, y esta mañana Harry se iba temprano a Decoction. Como Severus todavía estaba de baja médica, no podía ir a Decoction. No era como si estuviera prohibido, pero sabía que si iba, estaría tentado a preparar pociones y eso es lo único que no podía hacer.

Así que se quedó aquí... lejos de Decoction... y muriendo de curiosidad. Tenía tantas ganas de preguntar en qué estaba trabajando, pero luego escucho esas palabras hirientes que Lily le dijo cuando se conocieron por última vez y se obligó a no entrometerse en los negocios de Harry, por temor a poner en peligro esta relación tan preciada. Por supuesto, ahora lo dejaban aquí con la puerta de las escaleras del ático a pocos metros de la puerta del dormitorio y su curiosidad. Sabía por escuchar atentamente los pasos de Harry cada noche, exactamente cuán lejos tendría que ir. En unos pocos pasos podría entrar en el salón ovalado, pasar la pequeña oficina de Harry, subir exactamente 13 escalones y obtener su respuesta. ¡Parecía tan simple, pero tan intrusivo para alguien que solo había estado saliendo con el hombre una semana!

Severus maldijo cuando se giró para mirar hacia la puerta del ático y comenzó a reírse de él—Jódelo... Harry no estará en casa por un rato. Entraré y saldré en poco tiempo—Murmuró Severus dejando que su curiosidad ganara esta batalla.

Esas largas piernas lo llevaron directamente a la puerta inanimada ofensiva que parecía burlarse de él con sus secretos ocultos y tomó la manija. Una parte de él le dijo que esta no era la mejor idea, pero él giró la palanca de todos modos. En el fondo de su mente, contó los pasos mientras subía las escaleras más cerca de su destino. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio el escritorio y fue a buscar los papeles cuidadosamente apilados.

Lo primero que notó fue una secuencia de runas y debajo de eso había un conjunto de notas sobre capas—Runas y pociones usadas en sincronización... fascinante, pero ¿para qué objetivo? —.

Como las runas no eran su fuerte, confió en las notas para explicar y pintó una imagen extraña. Estas runas debían actuar como un saco temporal al imitar el sistema de encanto central de las Bylines y transferir cosas como nutrientes al saco. Era un sistema extraño, pero Severus pensó que la poción aclararía las cosas y cambió a esas notas. Solo tomó unos pocos minutos descifrar los ingredientes en un círculo y las ecuaciones de práctica resultantes para armar todo el rompecabezas. Estaba tan asombrado que no se dio cuenta de que Harry entró en la habitación hasta que el rubio le rodeó la cintura con los brazos...

—Es descortés espiar Severus—Dijo Harry burlonamente mientras besaba el delgado cuello haciendo que Severus se sonrojara.

—Lo siento... yo solo... Harry, ¿qué es esto? —Preguntó el mago de cabello oscuro sin aliento aún aturdido por el regalo que casi cayó en su regazo.

—Creo que ya lo sabes... es un sistema de dos partes. Una poción para transfigurar un esperma en un huevo. Una secuencia de runas para tomar el óvulo y el esperma del exterior del cuerpo del portador y colocarlos en un saco artificial donde también envía nutrientes... es una poción para el embarazo masculino. Lo hice para hacer posible tener un hijo con alguien que amo—Explicó Harry y se sorprendió cuando Severus se giró para mirarlo con una mirada suplicante absolutamente adorable.

—Déjame probarlo—Dijo Severus ansioso, nunca sintiendo tanto deseo por algo antes en su vida.

—No—Dijo Harry y abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Severus lo interrumpió.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Severus sintiéndose herido por la negación inmediata.

Harry sintió una punzada de culpa por el dolor que brillaba en esos ojos negros—Severus, estás de baja médica...—.

—Solo por un par de días más, ¿por qué eso importaría...? —Severus abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que esto significaba—¿Ya está hecho? ¿Cuándo lo envías? ¿Ya está adentro? —Preguntó Severus sintiéndose más agotado que nunca y eso incluía sus días como agente doble.

Harry parpadeó—No, yo solo...—.

—Entonces puedes retrasarlo hasta que acabe mi licencia médica—Suplicó Severus.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza—No lo retrasaré tanto…—.

Lágrimas calientes llegaron a los ojos de Severus—¡Bien, que alguien más lleve a tu bebé! —Espetó y se abrió paso, dejando a Harry, antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras.

—¿Qué? … ¿Mi bebé?... ¡Maldita sea Severus! ¡Zippy! —Gritó Harry y las gafas de sol con el elfo doméstico aparecieron—Trae a Severus de vuelta aquí y enciérranos—Ordenó y el elfo desapareció con un pop y regresó un momento después con Severus que estaba atónito al principio, pero una vez Zippy hechizo la puerta cerrada, se enojó bastante. Bajó corriendo las escaleras otra vez, pero la puerta se negó a abrirse, así que se volvió hacia Harry, que bajaba los escalones hacia él, y lo miró.

—Déjame salir de aquí. ¡No es tan malo que hayas decidido romper conmigo teniendo un bebé con otra persona, pero nunca me lo digas! Yo… ¡solo déjame salir! —Gritó Severus sintiendo que sus lágrimas caían por su rostro. Le dolía pensar que Lily Potter tenía razón. Que esto no duraría...

—Severus por favor cálmate. No voy a romper contigo...—Harry dijo suavemente mientras trataba de limpiar las lágrimas con el pulgar, pero su mano fue abofeteada.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada—¿¡Y qué!? ¿Creías que estaría bien contigo follando con alguien más...? —.

—¡El bebé no sería mío! —Gritó Harry creando un silencio aturdido que duró un par de minutos.

Los ojos oscuros miraron al director llenos de confusión—¿Qué? —.

—Hice este sistema para tener un hijo con alguien que amo, pero nunca tuve la intención de que esa persona fuera la primera en experimentarlo. El embarazo tiene complicaciones incluso en las circunstancias más naturales, por lo que no dejaría que el hombre que amo lo pruebe en las fases más experimentales. Haré arreglos con los Sanadores para encontrar otras parejas homosexuales que se ofrezcan como voluntarios para el estudio. Los bebés serán suyos y solo estaré involucrado para supervisar los resultados del estudio como cualquier otro estudio. No te voy a dejar ni a follar con nadie más—Explicó Harry suavemente mientras se acercaba a Severus y lo abrazaba.

—Ya veo—Susurró Severus mientras acariciaba el pecho de Harry—¿Por qué no me hablaste de este proyecto? —.

—Tenía la idea en mi cabeza desde el desarrollo de los encantos centrales para las Bylines. Nunca lo discutí porque todo lo que hice se convirtió en un callejón sin salida hasta que llegaron las nuevas plantas previamente extintas. Nunca pensé en discutir después de tanto tiempo y, además, nunca preguntaste, así que no pensé que estuvieras interesado en lo que estaba haciendo—Dijo Harry mientras sostenía a Severus cerca. Finalmente, Severus dejó que Harry retrocediera y permitió que esas manos limpiaran lo que quedaba de las lágrimas.

—Quiero probarlo—Dijo Severus obstinadamente.

Harry dio un suspiro exasperado—Severus es demasiado peligroso…—.

—De hecho... esperaré hasta una semana después de que termine mi licencia médica y lo probaré—Severus colocó un dedo contra los labios de Harry antes de que pudiera discutir—Sé que no hemos estado saliendo mucho y es demasiado pronto para considerar esto tipo de cambio, pero algo tan increíble no se puede pasar hasta que sea seguro porque puede que nunca sea lo suficientemente seguro como para cumplir con sus estándares. No dejaré pasar esto y tú solo eres el director, así que no puedes detenerme. Los únicos que pueden son tus Sanadores y no tendrán una pierna para pararse una vez que termine la licencia médica, por lo que tienes una opción. O lo retrasas para que ambos podamos ir como la primera pareja en probar esto o yo me ofrezco como voluntario cuando estés en una reunión y paso el día siguiente caminando desnudo por tu casa hasta que me folles. Haz tu elección—Dijo Severus con una sonrisa.

Decir que el director estaba aturdido era quedarse corto. Sabía que amaba a Severus y amaba la idea de tener hijos con el hombre. Es por eso por lo que no quería correr ningún riesgo al dejarlo participar en un experimento, pero parece que no tenía otra opción en el asunto, por lo que suspiró en derrota—Primera opción entonces... y la última parte de la segunda—Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona propia.

Severus se sonrojó—Pervertido—Murmuró, pero tiró de Harry por el cuello y lo besó apasionadamente. Los brazos de Harry se envolvieron firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Severus y le devolvió el beso con hambre mientras lo presionaba contra la puerta.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al mago de cabello oscuro que prácticamente brillaba de felicidad—Ya te das cuenta de que esto significa que no puedes preparar pociones durante nueve a diez meses sin incluir el tiempo mientras estás en tratamiento médico, ¿verdad? —Harry estaba preocupado por su amante que se estaba poniendo nervioso en solo una semana de no poder preparar pociones.

—Puedo transmitir mis ideas a otra persona o puedes preparar algo, pero si lo hacemos, no me arriesgaré a respirar ningún humo durante el tiempo que sea necesario. Valdrá la pena, ¡eep! —Severus gritó cuando la puerta en la que se apoyaba se abrió de repente, pero Harry lo atrapó antes de caer al suelo.

Zippy sonrió—Zippy pensó que los maestros habían resuelto su primera pelea de amantes y decidió recordarles que el tren a Hogwarts partirá pronto—.

—¿QUÉ? —Severus jadeó cuando Harry lo ayudó a ponerse de pie—Maldita sea, tengo que ir a ver a Draco—

—Me reuniré contigo—Dijo Harry mientras seguía a Severus a la red flu.

* * *

—¿Son ellos, verdad? —Preguntó Draco mientras sus ojos miraban a los Potter, especialmente a los dos niños.

Narcissa miró con desagrado a los tres adultos—Ese es Sirius Black y los Potter... y esos son Violet y James... esos pobres niños—Murmuró con tristeza mientras sus ojos se suavizaban al ver a los dos niños que parecían estar tratando de permanecer juntos y evitar cualquier contacto accidental con sus padres. El joven James parecía que se estremecía con cada sonido y Violet estaba tratando de ocultar los dolores cuando alguien la golpeó.

Draco frunció el ceño—¿Por qué no se los pueden quitar de inmediato? No deberían tener que esperar después de lo que dijo Harry, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó. A Draco no le contaron los detalles de la historia de Harry. Solo los trazos amplios, por lo que estaba preparado para la conmoción que sin duda sucedería en Hogwarts.

—No es así de simple, pequeño dragón—Dijo Lucius mientras guiaba a su hijo al tren para abordar—Harry solo explicó lo que le sucedió y sus sospechas. Eso no es suficiente para que alguien asuma que lo mismo le está sucediendo a los otros niños Potter. El ministerio no puede investigar por un rumor. Necesitan una buena razón más allá de lo que le sucedió a un niño que nadie admite o sabe que existió y que nunca conoció a los niños en cuestión. Albus se ha asegurado de cambiar la política en la escuela para que todos los estudiantes sean examinados por abuso el día que lleguen para que esto se maneje rápidamente—.

—Esperemos, ahora Draco sabes que no debes tomar en serio nada de lo que dice, ¿verdad? Puede que James no lo diga en serio—Advirtió Narcissa suavemente.

—Sí madre—Dijo Draco con una sonrisa, listo para ayudar cada que pudiera—¡Tío Sev, lo lograste! ¿Harry no vino? —Preguntó Draco un poco decepcionado de que Harry no estuviera.

Severus se rió entre dientes—Él está aquí, pero... también Remus. En cuanto Remus los vio, enloqueció y Harry está ayudando a Peter a controlarlo—.

Lucius hizo una mueca de dolor—También está cerca de la luna llena, por lo que debe ser muy difícil contener los estribos—Dijo y frunció el ceño cuando un Harry algo agitado se acercó a ellos como si hubiera estado luchando con un hombre lobo...

* * *

—Lo siento mucho. No debería haber enloquecido—Remus gimió cuando Peter puso una taza de té frente a él.

Peter sonrió—Deja de disculparte. Ni yo ni Harry te culpamos por ponerte así y no nos lastimamos. ¡Diablos, nadie nos vio arrastrarte! Ojalá te permitiéramos atacar a los bastardos, pero no puedo dejar que ningún niño vea eso—Dijo sonando un poco decepcionado por la falta de derramamiento de sangre.

Sin embargo, Remus estaba tan perdido en su culpa que realmente no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo el sanador—Olí la sangre y no pude parar, mmm—Finalmente fue detenido y por los labios de Peter, no menos. Los dos se sintieron tan absortos en ese beso que no se dieron cuenta de que habían cambiado de posición, por lo que Remus estaba acostado en el sofá y Peter estaba encima. Cuando finalmente se separaron para respirar, ambos estaban sin aliento y Remus parecía aturdido.

—Deja de disculparte—Peter susurró mientras apoyaba su frente contra la frente de Remus.

—Si se suponía que era un castigo, nunca podría parar—Dijo Remus con una sonrisa tímida.

—Hmmm... no es efectivo ¿eh? Tendré que usar otros medios entonces—Peter ronroneó roncamente y deslizó una mano en la camisa de Remus ganando un maullido mientras tocaba la piel sensible.

—P-Peter, ah, eres terrible con los castigos, ¡ah! —Remus gritó cuando Peter levantó su camisa y mordisqueó un pezón—¡P-Peter! Ahhh! ¡Oh, oh, Merlín! —Gritó el hombre lobo cuando una mano se deslizó dentro de sus pantalones y liberó su polla solo para acariciar la carne dura y caliente. Las caderas de Remus se sacudieron hacia la mano y su espalda se arqueó cuando la boca malvada se burló de sus pezones. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de juego previo, principalmente porque cierto ex era un amante bastante egoísta y prefería tomar que dar, por lo que no sucedía con frecuencia. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se corriera con fuerza en la mano de Peter, cubriéndolo con esperma.

—Lindo—Peter dijo suavemente mientras veía al hombre lobo sonrojado debajo de él, jadear sin aliento.

Remus se sonrojó al recuperarse de su clímax—Peter... Me preguntaba si querías... mudarte... conmigo—.

Peter le sonrió al tímido hombre lobo que amó durante años—Conseguiré algunas cosas y me mudaré antes de que llegue Violet—.

* * *

—Creí escuchar al tío Remmy—Le susurró Violet a su hermano.

—No seas tonta. No hay forma de que se hubieran olvidado de bañarnos con esa cosa con aroma a miel si el tío Remmy viniera—Susurró James, aunque no pudo resistirse a buscar a la única persona que sabían que los amaba, pero se detuvo rápidamente cuando su padre lo miró.

—Ahora James, no hay duda de que entrarás en Gryffindor, pero envíanos una carta contándonos todo de todos modos—Dijo James el mayor, agarrando el hombro de su hijo en lo que parecía un gesto de apoyo amable, pero dolió. El joven James sabía que su padre no sería feliz si no entraba en Gryffindor—Sirius, son ellos—.

Los dos niños miraron a las personas que sus padres y Sirius estaban mirando. Estaban la familia Malfoy y Severus Snape, que sus padres describieron como serpientes malvadas e incluso les mostraron fotos para evitarlos, y un chico alto y rubio que no reconocieron. Para su sorpresa, sus padres no fruncieron el ceño ni se burlaron de las “serpientes”, pero luego Sirius se arregló el cabello.

—Voy a saludar al Sr. Minitree—Dijo Sirius antes de caminar entre la creciente multitud. Los niños reconocieron ese nombre y se dieron cuenta de por qué sus padres estaban siendo más educados. Querían obtener las buenas gracias del hombre, pero quedó claro por la expresión de indiferencia en la cara del hombre cuando Sirius trató de coquetear descaradamente, que no estaba funcionando, pero sucedió algo extraño. Ambos niños se congelaron cuando los cálidos ojos del Sr. Minitree los miraron directamente y se sintió como si supiera algo sobre ellos, pero ¿qué significaba eso?

Lily sonrió cuando la detuvieron y empujó a su hijo hacia el tren—¡Diviértete en la escuela James! —Gritó.

El joven James abrazó a su hermana—Mantente a salvo—Susurró.

—Yo también empiezo la escuela, ¿sabes? —Violet susurró reconfortantemente feliz de que hubiera una escuela para poder escapar, al menos unas pocas horas al día.

El joven Potter sonrió complacido de que su hermana estuviera más segura y empujó su baúl hacia el tren evitando un abrazo con sus padres. Sin embargo, Sirius corrió a abrazarlo, pero el tonto no notó la punzada de dolor del niño cuando lo hizo. James estaba tan ansioso por escapar después de eso y tener un momento para no llorar de dolor, que prácticamente corrió hacia el tren y se zambulló en el primer compartimento que estaba vacío. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que la lágrima cayera...

Una sensación abrumadora de alivio lo golpeó, pero no estaba solo. La preocupación por su hermana y el dolor de las heridas ocultas en su espalda se mezclaron. Todo junto era demasiado y pasó un par de minutos llorando en el compartimento con la puerta cerrada. No fue hasta que oyó que se abría la puerta que se obligó a detenerse y ocultar rápidamente el hecho de que estaba llorando.

—¿Te importa si me siento aquí? —Preguntó el recién llegado.

James se secó los ojos sutilmente mientras miraba por la ventana—Sí, claro—.

—Gracias, todos los demás compartimientos había personas que me interrogaban sobre las Bylines o la Guardería Kneazle. Estoy harto de esto. Además, ¿cuánto esperan que sepa? Harry está saliendo con mi padrino y es mi madre la encargada de la Guardería Kneazle, no yo... oh, lo siento, me estoy quejando y nunca me presenté. Soy Draco. Oh, ¿es este equipaje tuyo? ¿Quieres que te lo guarde? —Preguntó el niño mientras se tomaba su tiempo para poner su equipaje en el estante superior.

James se abofeteó mentalmente por olvidarse de guardar su equipaje—Bien, gracias, soy James—Dijo agradecido de que el niño estuviera más concentrado en el equipaje y no en él. Finalmente se volvió una vez que estuvo seguro de que no había evidencia de lágrimas, pero cuando lo hizo, palideció. ¡La persona que dejó entrar era el chico Malfoy!

—No hay problema—Dijo Draco mientras ponía el equipaje en el estante al lado del suyo. No era tonto. En el momento en que entró en el compartimento, supo que James estaba llorando. Parecía incorrecto solo mencionarlo, así que decidió hablar y concentrarse en el equipaje para darle al niño un momento para recuperarse—Será genial ver a Hogwarts. Todo será muy diferente—Comentó Draco.

Para alivio de James, el tren comenzó a avanzar y sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados arrastrando a su pobre hermana para ver a su acompañante que se despedía de sus propios padres. Todo después de eso parecía consistir en un viaje tranquilo y algunas golosinas del tren. No había jactancia presumida ni nada que validara nada de lo que su padre decía sobre los “malvados Slytherins”, por lo que James se sintió confundido y lo hizo reflexionar sobre por qué sus padres odiaban tanto a Slytherins durante todo el viaje. Antes de darse cuenta, estaban caminando hacia el hermoso castillo que sería su escuela durante los próximos diez meses.

—Tiempo para la clasificación. Me pregunto en qué casa estaré—Murmuró un niño llamado Ron mientras los conducían a la habitación llamada Gran Salón, donde los estudiantes mayores estaban sentados en las mesas de sus Casas. James quería decirle algo al chico, pero los Weasley habían estado extrañamente distantes últimamente y no sabía por qué. A James le hizo sentirse un poco mejor cuando Ron le sonrió, pero es como si el niño estuviera tratando de ocultar algo. ¿Estaba guardando un secreto? Ron era malo en ocultar esos...

—Probablemente estaré en Slytherin—Murmuró Draco mientras trataba de ignorar a los otros Primeros Años, que de hecho lo estaban molestando para obtener información, lo que James admitió que era un poco gracioso, pero no había tiempo para reírse cuando comenzó la clasificación. Uno por uno, cada Primer Año fue llamado para sentarse en una silla y colocarse un sombrero en la cabeza que luego indicará a qué Casa irán. Como era de esperar, Draco fue a Slytherin y James se sintió un poco decepcionado de que no estuvieran en la misma casa, pero no había tiempo para lamentarse. Era su turno...

—Bueno, veamos aquí... hmmm. Tienes muchas buenas cualidades. Podrías caber en un par de Casas—Reflexionó el sombrero mientras se sentaba en la cabeza de James.

James tomó un profundo respiro para calmar sus nervios. _“Mi madre dijo que aceptas sugerencias, así que quiero ir a Gryffindor”_ , pensó dentro del sombrero.

El sombrero resopló antes de responder a través de la conexión mental—Tus padres son la razón por la que estoy en problemas por ese viejo método. Vas donde encuentres amigos y no hay excepciones—Antes de que James pudiera comenzar a rogarle que el sombrero tomara en cuenta su decisión—¡Slytherin! —.

Draco vio que toda la sangre se derramaba de la cara de James, que estaba demasiado horrorizado para moverse y saltó para correr hacia James—Cálmate, todo estará bien—Susurró mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello de James para que pareciera ser un amigo que estaba feliz de tener a su amigo en la misma casa, lo que engañó a muchos de los espectadores que aplaudían a excepción de Dumbledore y los Slytherins, por supuesto.

Dumbledore le dirigió a Draco una mirada orgullosa mientras guiaba a un James aterrorizado a la mesa de Slytherin y cuando terminaron las clasificaciones se puso de pie para los anuncios—En primer lugar, demos la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos estudiantes y al nuevo profesor de pociones, el Profesor Iles, que fue recomendado por el director de Decoction personalmente—Dumbledore agradeció mentalmente a Harry por la ayuda mientras aplaudía con todos. Con todo lo que sucedía, fue difícil encontrar un buen candidato para ocupar el lugar de Severus—Y ahora, estaré informando a todos los estudiantes sobre un cambio en la política escolar. Para ayudar a apoyar a la nueva rama en el ministerio, los exámenes físicos serán obligatorios. Los Primeros Años pasarán esta noche e intentaremos terminar con todos esta noche, pero si no podemos terminar antes del toque de queda, terminaremos justo antes del desayuno de mañana. Hará que todo vaya más rápido si todos cooperan. Gracias. Ahora todos, disfruten el banquete—.

 _“No importa... simplemente lo barrerán debajo de la alfombra una vez que mis padres agiten una bolsa de monedas debajo de su nariz. No ayudarán”._ James pensó con amargura mientras tomaba su comida y se preguntaba cómo demonios iba a sobrevivir cuando su padre se enterará de su clasificación. El pobre James siguió dudando de que alguien pudiera ayudar durante la cena, cuando los llevaron a la enfermería e incluso cuando el sanador jadeó por los resultados de sus escaneos. Ni siquiera comenzó a esperar cuando llegaron los aurores con su director, ya que sabía que no podía decirles lo que sucedía a puerta cerrada y estaba seguro de que se irían una vez que supieran su nombre completo. Después de todo, sus padres hicieron una gran donación por una razón, pero después de algunas preguntas, la poción lo hizo callar porque Dumbledore se sentó a su lado.

—Creo que, tal vez, hay una razón más profunda para su silencio, Sr. Potter—Albus sonrió con tristeza mientras el niño lo miraba con sorpresa—Si me permitiera, me gustaría ver en su mente—James abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que su director quiso decir, vacilante asintió. Sintió una punzada en la mente y el director se volvió hacia los aurores—Necesitará una poción para revertir una que se vio obligado a tomar y hay hechizos que ocultan sus heridas—.

La Sanadora, Poppy, jadeó—Solo necesito un poco de sangre—Dijo suavemente mientras lo pincho suavemente y empujaba un par de gotas en un vial para dar a los aurores.

—Llevaremos esto a San Mungo para que lo escaneen en busca de pociones presentes y llevemos todos sus escaneos al Ministerio—Dijo el auror principal antes de mirar a James—Para evitar arrastrarlo a través de un juicio, será más fácil tomar algunos recuerdos ahora y si necesitamos algo más, podemos hacerle preguntas cuando realmente pueda responderlas. Hay una pregunta que puede responder. ¿Hay alguien más a quien deberíamos ver? —.

—Mi hermana pequeña Violet—James dijo un poco aturdido por el hecho de que no estaban dejando caer todo y saliendo. El auror tomó los recuerdos como dijeron y dijeron que iban a buscar a Violet. ¿Realmente iban a ayudar?

* * *

—¡Vamos! —Gritó Lily cuando llegó a la puerta y la abrió.—¿Moody? ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Pasa algo malo? —Preguntó alegremente mientras James se acercaba a ella y miraba con curiosidad a los dos aurores que estaban detrás de Moody.

—No, señora Potter, creo que va a suceder algo muy bueno. ¿Dónde está su hija Violet? —En un segundo, Violet apareció. Moody gritó—¡Arréstenlos! —.


	16. Custodia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El auror que esperaba afuera de la casa de Harry, en caso de que Severus se fuera, notó que su objetivo se iba por flu con Harry por segunda vez hoy y levantó el teléfono mágicamente mejorado—Severus y el director se van otra vez a la Ministro Blum—.

—Eso es de esperar. Gellert me acaba de decir que los Potter fueron arrestados. ¿Ha habido algún desarrollo? —Dijo la voz de Adina.

—No Ministro...—El auror fue interrumpido por un camión de reparto que entraba en el área protegida y se detenía cerca de la casa que estaba vigilando. Lo que no le preocupaba era eso, sino la cojera del hombre que salió del camión.

—Agente Turner, ¿se cortó la llamada? ¿Qué está pasando? —Adina preguntó tratando de obtener una respuesta.

—Un camión de reparto acaba de detenerse y el conductor tiene una cojera en la pierna izquierda—Dijo el oficial, asegurándose de permanecer oculto cuando el hombre abrió la puerta trasera del camión.

—Aunque han pasado casi dos semanas, Wyatt no podría curar una herida de maldición cortante, que era en su pierna izquierda, sin un sanador. No dejes que se vaya. Estoy enviando refuerzos—Dijo Adina seriamente antes de colgar al instante.

Turner agarró su varita y caminó hacia el hombre que estaba sacando una caja y mirando hacia la casa del director—Disculpe, soy el agente Turner, deje ese paquete si no le importa. Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas, ¡mierda! —El auror maldijo cuando el hombre arrojó la caja y comenzó a correr sin duda para salir del área protegida para poder aparecer nuevamente, pero este auror no lo iba a permitir.

La persecución estaba en marcha, pero no duró mucho considerando que era un hombre cojo contra un auror entrenado. Con un maleficio bien dirigido, el repartidor cayó y llegaron seis aurores—Trató de correr, así que lo deshabilité. Su camioneta está allí y el paquete que intentó dejar es...—.

BOOM... una explosión sacudió el área...

* * *

Violet jadeó cuando sus padres fueron arrestados rápidamente—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —.

Moody miró a la niña mientras los otros dos aurores esposaban a los Potter con brazaletes mágicos de bloqueo—Lamento que hayas visto ese pequeña, pero no queríamos correr el riesgo de que se fueran, especialmente después de lo que aprendimos sobre cómo te tratan a ti y a tu hermano—Dijo mientras los Potter eran arrastrados a través de su propia red flu para ser llevados al ministerio.

—¿L-lo sabes? —Violet gimió cuando comenzó a llorar. ¿Estas personas iban a detener a sus padres?

—Tranquila niña. Vamos, te llevaré al ministerio para ver a tu hermano y aclarar algunas cosas, como dónde te hospedaras—Dijo Moody mientras guiaba a la niña a través del flu y las llamas los llevaron al ministerio donde podían escuchar a James y Lily gritando sobre “injusticia” y “demandas”.

—¿Pero no voy a ir con Sirius? —Preguntó a pesar de no ser muy aficionada a estar con Sirius, al menos no solo trataría de que ella no fuera a la escuela.

—Protocolo significa que no tuvimos más remedio que contactar a tu padrino. Sin embargo, podría no ser así—Dijo Moody mientras se dirigían a la oficina de Gellert, donde vio a su hermano parado con Albus y otras cinco personas. Dos personas que recordaba de la estación de tren, su amado tío Remmy, un hombre guapo que tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su tío y un Goblin.

El ministro le sonrió a Violet, quien rápidamente abrazó a James y Remus—Hola Violet, esto solo tomará un momento y puedes irte a casa. Puedes quedarte Moody. Tengo la sensación de que el Sr. Black puede intentar causar problemas—.

—De hecho—Moody se burló y esperó cerca de la puerta, casi desafiando al hombre a entrar y darle una excusa para ponerse rudo. Baste decir que a Moody no le gustó lo que descubrió sobre el tratamiento por el que pasaron estos niños y que necesitaba desahogarse un poco con los culpables.

Efectivamente, la puerta se abrió con un golpe, que hizo que los dos niños se estremecieran gravemente, haciendo que el hombre lobo emitiera un gruñido protector y los mantuviera cerca, pero eso pasó desapercibido para Sirius, que irrumpió en el escritorio—¡QUE ES AMIERDA DE CARGOS DE ABUSO! ¡LILY Y JAMES NUNCA HARÍAN NADA DE ESA CLASE! ¡ME LLEVO A MIS AHIJADOS Y ME VOY! ¡Y LOS VERÉ A TODOS DEMANDADOS POR ESTA MIERDA! —.

Gellert frunció el ceño cuando Sirius trató de agarrar a los niños solo para que Harry y Moody lo detuvieran—De acuerdo con las leyes, no puedes tomar a James y Violet. Eres su padrino, pero su custodia va primero al hermano mayor—.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No tienen hermanos mayores! —Sirius espetó sin darse cuenta de que estaba asustando mucho a los niños, y eso se sumó a su sorpresa al enterarse de que tenían un hermano mayor que nunca conocieron.

El Goblin se burló y chasqueó los dedos para cerrar la boca de Sirius—Ahí es donde te equivocas, Lord Black. Verifiqué la sangre yo mismo y Harry Minitree aquí es sin duda un Potter y, dado que es un pariente directo que es un adulto, tiene la custodia total—.

—¿Podrías dejarlo así? —Preguntó Severus muy divertido al Goblin, que estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos nuevamente para revertir el hechizo que mantenía la boca cerrada de Sirius. Ese comentario frotó a Sirius por el camino equivocado, por supuesto, e intentó lanzar un golpe, pero no solo Moody lo aturdió primero, Harry se había movido fácilmente frente a Severus, por lo que incluso si Sirius no estuviera aturdido a tiempo, aún no habría golpeado su objetivo.

El Goblin se burló—Contrólate Lord Black o aún no te has dado cuenta de que estás asustando a los pequeños Goblincillos—.

Aunque todavía aturdido e incapaz de hablar, Sirius pudo ver a los niños aferrados a Remus. Eso parecía ser suficiente prueba de realidad para que se calmara. No se podía negar que se preocupaba por esos niños, pero estaba bastante ciego ante los signos más evidentes de angustia. Con un par de momentos de silencio, el Goblin y Moody liberaron a Sirius de sus hechizos y él se levantó, aunque parecía un poco avergonzado por actuar de esa manera.

—Yo nunca... me habrían dicho—Dijo Sirius, un poco acusador.

Harry se burló—Dudo mucho que hubieran sido ellos mismos, todavía eran bastante jóvenes y, a pesar de sus opiniones sobre los squibs, sé que nunca admitirían tener uno. Pregúntale a Remus, él sabía de mi nacimiento, aunque luego le dijeron que morí—Dijo al notar que los ojos de los niños se abrieron en comprensión. Debe haber tenido sentido para ellos. Después de todo, si fueran tratados de la forma en que habían sido, siendo niños mágicos, no podrían imaginar lo que les hubiera pasado si hubieran nacido squibs. James y Violet conocían el odio de sus padres y entendían por qué nunca supieron de su hermano.

Sirius miró a Remus y se desinfló por completo cuando su ex asintió confirmando la historia—No te pareces a ellos—Argumentó débilmente, aun esperando que esto fuera un truco porque si esto era cierto, entonces sus amigos le mintieron durante años.

El director ajustó sus gafas—Realmente una bendición... Ahora se está haciendo bastante tarde para ellos, así que es hora de terminar esto para que puedan irse a la cama...—.

—¡Espera, no puedes tomarlos! ¡Ni siquiera te conocen y James está en la escuela! —Sirius espetó sin importarle que interrumpiera a Harry.

El goblin puso los ojos en blanco—Está al tanto de eso, Lord Black. Se otorgará una cortesía parcial a alguien de confianza para cuidar...—.

—¿Custodia parcial? —Sirius sonrió—Dame la custodia parcial...—.

Harry suspiró—Nunca notaste su dolor o algo extraño sucediendo, a pesar de que te permitieron quedarte con ellos durante largos períodos de tiempo, así que no creo que seas un tutor adecuado. Le di la custodia a Remus...—.

—¡Nunca dijo nada sobre este supuesto tratamiento abusivo y es un hombre lobo! —Argumentó Sirius, sintiéndose desesperado en este momento.

Remus lo fulminó con la mirada—Sirius, tuviste días a la vez con ellos mientras yo nunca estuve cerca por más de unos minutos a la vez porque todos me excusaron para que me fuera. O bien los niños estaban cansados, o había una cena o alguna razón para que me fuera. Eso y mi hábito de llamar con anticipación hicieron que fuera fácil ocultar cosas, especialmente con esa poción con olor a agua de miel en la que les empaparon cada vez que dije que venía—Remus tuvo que evitar abofetear a Sirius cuando Black tuvo el descaro de parecer aturdido—Veo que sabes de esa poción. Cada vez que los visitaba, olían a muy poco o como agua de miel. Explica eso—Dijo Remus, pero sabía que el idiota estaba demasiado abrumado con lo que ya le habían dicho, para que fuera de alguna ayuda.

Albus le sonrió a James—Remus y Peter llevarán a Violet a su casa y yo te llevaré de regreso a la escuela, pero durante los primeros dos fines de semana, suponiendo que no estés atrapado con tarea, puedes ir por flu para visitarlos y ver cómo es tu nuevo hogar—.

—Y decorar tu habitación—Dijo Remus con una sonrisa, pero antes de que James pudiera decir una palabra, Sirius decidió agregar sus dos knuts de nuevo.

—Pagaré por todo lo que quieras—Suplicó Sirius mientras trataba de acercarse a los dos niños, pero el gruñido de Remus lo hizo retroceder.

—Le di a Remus mi tarjeta de Gringotts para que estén bien—Comentó Harry.

—¡Tengo más dinero que Harry, así que debería ser capaz de hacer eso! ¡Diles! —Espetó Sirius.

El Goblin frunció el ceño al ser ordenado, pero miró a Harry, que simplemente se encogió de hombros permitiendo el estúpido concurso de medición de billetera—Ya que ambos quieren que esto se haga público, lo haré. Primero, el Sr. Minitree tiene regalías por su parte en Runes For Rascals y Potion Puppets, más sus salarios de Decoction y el descubrimiento de Bylines combinado con varios otros proyectos, tiene dinero más que suficiente para proporcionar lo que estos niños podrían desear. En cuanto a usted, Lord Black... quizás esto es algo que deberíamos discutir en el banco...—.

—¡Díselo! —Sirius resopló desesperadamente, queriendo demostrar que de alguna manera podía ayudar a cuidar a sus ahijados.

—Gracias a tu falta de inversión y a tu gasto exorbitante, en realidad estás a punto de quebrar—Murmuró el Goblin. No le gustó esto, pero su cliente idiota lo hizo decirlo.

Sirius se quedó boquiabierto—¿Esto es una broma? Soy de una antigua... .

—Este no es un tema para ser discutido en este momento. Albus lleva a James a Hogwarts y tráeme a otros niños que descubras que están en una situación peligrosa. Narcissa me informó que hay varios niños en la guardería Kneazle, pero todavía hay mucho espacio, así que no dejes que nadie se preocupe por eso. Remus lleva a Violet a casa, ya que ambos niños tienen clase, pero primero ¿podemos tomar algunos recuerdos Violet? No voy a forzarte para que te quedes fuera del juicio en una semana, pero si no quieres venir, entonces esto reemplazará tu testimonio—Explicó Gellert suavemente y, como su hermano, con mucho gusto le entregó copias de todos los recuerdos dolorosos en un hechizo de pensadero, hecho por Moody, quien cuidadosamente tomó un par de gotas de sangre de ella para analizarla por pociones. Sirius solo se quedó allí mirando los recuerdos plateados que Moody había puesto en un vial, tratando de entender por qué había recuerdos que Violet pensó que mostraría a sus padres siendo abusivos. También fue extraño ver la gran pila de papeles que aparecieron del hechizo médico de escaneo rápido que hizo Peter. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que todo esto podía ser cierto.

Harry se arrodilló al nivel de los niños y les entregó a ambos un teléfono—Albus, Draco y Remus tienen uno de estos teléfonos para que puedan ayudarles sobre cómo funciona. Si alguna vez me necesitan o solo quieren hablar, llámenme ¿ok? —Ofreció Harry y los niños dudosamente tomaron los teléfonos con sonrisas tímidas.

—Vamos James—Dijo Albus y salieron de la habitación para ir a Hogwarts.

—Vámonos también Violet—Dijo Remus suavemente y salieron de la oficina también con Severus y Harry no muy lejos.

Los ojos de Gellert se entrecerraron cuando vio a Sirius tratar de irse con el Goblin—Tenemos una última cosa que discutir antes de que salgas corriendo a Gringotts para ordenar sus finanzas. Se trata de que tu forma animaga no esté registrada—Dijo y Sirius se estremeció...

* * *

En el momento en que Harry y Severus salieron de la red flu, olieron a humo—¿Qué demonios? —Murmuró Harry cuando Zippy apareció frente a ellos—Zippy, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Escucho sirenas? —.

—Sí maestro Harry. Los aurores están afuera y también una ambulancia... las buenas noticias es que Wyatt fue atrapado. A Zippy le dijeron que aturdió a un repartidor y usó su cabello en una poción multijugos antes de robar el camión. Wyatt intentó engañar a su guardia y dejar caer un paquete lleno de pociones explosivas frente a su casa, pero no pudo ocultar su cojera y fue atrapado—Informó el elfo claramente preocupado por algo.

—¿Cuáles son las malas noticias? —Preguntó Severus mientras seguía a Harry a la terraza acristalada en el frente de la casa, donde estaban las plantas que cuidaba Doc. A pesar de estar muy aliviado de que Wyatt fuera atrapado, estaba pensando en esa ambulancia. ¿Quién fue herido?

>> Mientras los aurores perseguían a Wyatt, alguien abrió la caja... había cuatro personas en el parque que resultaron heridas y la persona que la abrió murió al instante—Informó el elfo sombríamente.

—¿Quién murió? —Preguntó Harry mientras observaba a los Sanadores atender a las cuatro personas que resultaron heridas. Afortunadamente las heridas no parecían serias.

—Zippy no lo sabe... no pudieron identificar el cuerpo porque estaba tan dañado—Dijo Zippy y movió la cabeza al notar que Harry estaba mirando la planta en maceta inclinada y los pequeños trozos de tierra en el suelo—¿Maestro Harry? —.

—¿Zippy, estaba abierta la puerta cuando sucedió esto? —Preguntó Harry mientras se dirigía a la planta en maceta e inspeccionaba un nuevo rasguño.

Zippy sacudió la cabeza—Estaba cerrado—.

Severus levantó una ceja—Harry, la fuente está desplazada—.

—Tienes razón... hay algo atrapado detrás de esto. Zippy, ¿podrías levitarlo? —Preguntó Harry sintiendo una sensación de hundimiento en la boca del estómago. El elfo chasqueó los dedos y la pequeña fuente de la rana contra la pared flotó hacia arriba revelando un par de gafas sucias salpicadas de sangre. Harry echó un vistazo a las gafas y tomó su teléfono para llamar a la Ministro—Adina, Zippy me contó lo que pasó. Necesito que corras la sangre del cuerpo contra la sangre de Doc—.

Unos minutos después tuvieron una respuesta dolorosa... Doc estaba muerto...

Doc debe haber estado esperando un paquete y salió corriendo, pensando que eso era. Las gafas volaron durante la explosión y entraron en la casa porque Doc dejó la puerta abierta, pero la fuerza de la explosión cerró la puerta justo después de que las gafas entraran...

* * *

—¿Esta es mi habitación? —Violet preguntó tímidamente, mientras entraba en la acogedora casa donde viviría con Remus y Peter.

Remus sonrió—Está un poco desnudo, pero pensé que sería más divertido decorarlo contigo aquí. Peter y yo estamos al final del pasillo, así que si necesitas algo, solo pregunta. Debes prepararte para la cama, para que no estés cansada de ir a la escuela, que luego te llevaremos a San Mungo para que te sanen y te quiten las pociones—.

—¿James también va? —Preguntó dulcemente.

—No, lo cuidarán en Hogwarts. Ahora, primero ¿puedo quitar el hechizo que oculta tus heridas? —Preguntó Remus suavemente y Violet se volvió nerviosamente para que pudieran revisarla. Remus contuvo las lágrimas cuando el hechizo reveló los cortes en su pequeña espalda—No volverán a lastimarte cariño—Dijo Remus con firmeza mientras la besaba en la cabeza.

Peter se arrodilló—No puedo quitar la poción, pero puedo curarte para que puedas sentir menos dolor—.

—¿Eres el sanador del tío Remmy para los tiempos de luna llena? Él tiene mucho dolor durante esos momentos—Dijo inocentemente, mientras el sanador hacía que el dolor desapareciera como se había prometido.

—Si. Estaré contigo cuando esté pasando por esos momentos y lo estaré ayudando, pero estaré con él aún más que eso—Dijo Peter y besó a Remus suavemente. Violet sonrió como si le gustara este buen hombre. Hizo que su tío brillara de felicidad.

—Ahora vamos a darte un baño tibio y ponerte una pijama—Dijo Remus mientras recogía a la chica. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se fue a dormir y no tuvo sueños aterradores.

* * *

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Severus suavemente mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a Harry. En este punto, todos se han ido, incluso Zippy, que pensaba que necesitaban un momento solos.

—Estoy... no sé—Harry suspiró cansado mientras se frotaba los ojos. Mientras que Doc tenía sus muchas peculiaridades, volvía loco a Harry, a veces el loco era como un padre para él. Esta muerte dolió mucho más de lo que él había pensado.

Inseguro de cómo consolar a Harry, el pelinegro besó la sien del director—Iré a preparar un té—Dijo y fue a la cocina.

Harry, sin embargo, no pareció escuchar a su amante. En cambio, sus ojos bicolores quedaron paralizados en el reloj del abuelo que era la habitación de Doc. Después de un momento se levantó y entró en el espacioso reloj. Había una mancha púrpura y vidrios rotos en la pared del fondo que parecía que habían arrojado una poción contra ella, pero aparte de eso, todo parecía igual que siempre. La primera vez que entró aquí fue aceptado en Decoction como el Maestro de Pociones más joven con solo 14 años en ese momento. Estaba arrastrando a Doc hasta allí para acostarlo después de que el hombre intentara beber una vela por alguna razón desconocida. Después de ofrecerle a Doc una barra de chocolate a cambio de la vela, Doc se desmayó. Probablemente tuvo algo que ver con la poción para dormir que Harry puso en la barra.

Hubo muchas veces que tuvo que lidiar con las payasadas de Doc, pero los recuerdos lo hicieron llorar un poco. Después de quitarse las gafas para limpiarse los ojos, vio las largas cortinas azules que había visto tantas veces antes. Cada vez había estado demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por lo que había detrás de ellos, pero ahora quería saber. Se acercó y movió las cortinas a un lado revelando un retrato...

Una persona era un hombre con cabello gris y ojos negros, vestido con ropa de estilo antiguo que se parecía exactamente a Doc. Estaba de pie junto a una mujer rubia más alta con ojos azules. Entre ellos había un niño de 12 años con cabello rubio y ojos color avellana.

La inscripción en la parte inferior del marco decía...

_“Daniel Oscar Caldwell y su esposa Elizabeth Caldwell con su hijo Sebastian Caldwell”_

—Daniel Oscar Caldwell eh... D-O-C. El jodido loco usó sus propias iniciales para hacer su nombre—Harry se rió entre dientes mientras más lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos. Tampoco se le escapó un pequeño árbol floreciente en el fondo. Un árbol que nunca crecía muy grande, así que realmente era un mini árbol. ¡La fuente del nombre de su mentor estaba en esta pintura!

Antes de que Harry pudiera inspeccionar el retrato más cerca, escuchó un tintineo detrás de él. Por supuesto, sospechaba que era Severus y se dio la vuelta. En lugar de mirar a los ojos negros, vio algo más flotando cerca de los gabinetes. Esta cosa translúcida que intentaba abrir el cajón lo miró y parpadeó. Pasaron un par de momentos de atónito silencio antes de que Harry saliera del reloj.

Severus no sabía que Harry estaba caminando detrás de él hasta que escuchó a alguien sentarse a la mesa—Adina llamó hace un segundo ofreciéndote ayuda con cualquier arreglo... Le dije que podría ser un poco pronto para planear el funeral...—.

—Esto es lo que estamos haciendo para el funeral. Será incinerado y arrojado al océano—Dijo Harry sin rodeos y sin cuidado.

Severus parpadeó en estado de shock, pero sus ojos se suavizaron—Harry está bien llorar...—.

—Oh, lo sé, pero me niego a llorar hasta que cruce—Murmuró Harry sin estar seguro de si estaba enojado o aliviado por lo que encontró.

—¿Cruzar?... no... no quieres decir...—Severus salió corriendo al reloj e instantáneamente salió de ahí corriendo, cerrando la puerta—¡ES UN FANTASMA! Ese idiota podría haber dicho algo cuando murió hace horas, ¡pero no! Decide dejar que comience el duelo...—.

Harry tiró al mago furioso en su regazo—Vamos a la cama—Dijo y Severus se derritió contra él mientras se besaban...


	17. Retrasos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

James fulminó con la mirada, la asignación de encantamientos frente a él—Solo un poco más—Susurró para sí mismo y fue a sumergir su pluma en la tinta solo para que el frasco de tinta se volcara derramándola sobre la mesa—¡Maldición! —.

—Aquí, déjame ayudarte—James levantó la vista para ver qué Draco ya estaba tomando una servilleta para limpiar el desastre—¿En qué estás trabajando? —.

—El ensayo de encantamientos—James murmuró suavemente mientras ayudaba a limpiar.

El rubio parpadeó en estado de shock—¿Casi has terminado? —.

—Tengo que terminar para poder irme a casa durante el fin de semana—Dijo James cansado, mientras volvía a poner la tinta y revisaba sus papeles para ver si había manchas de tinta.

—Estoy seguro de que el director se refería solo a la tarea regular, no a los ensayos que no se deben entregar por dos semanas—Comentó Draco con una sonrisa divertida.

Un sonrojo llegó a las mejillas de James—Pensé eso, pero quería estar seguro... solo me queda Pociones, pero eso es mucho más difícil—.

—¿La tarea o el ensayo? —Preguntó Draco y se sorprendió cuando James se sonrojó—Estás muy por delante si solo tienes el ensayo por hacer... sabes que podrías pedirle ayuda a Harry. ¿Has intentado llamarlo? —.

—Yo solo... no, no sé qué decir—Admitió James con tristeza.

—Él es muy amable, así que no deberías estar nervioso. ¿Qué dijo él cuando fuiste a ver al ministro con el director? Estaba allí, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

James hizo un puchero—Estaba, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con nosotros—.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Draco, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la sala común de Slytherin junto a James.

—No hubo mucho tiempo para decir nada realmente. Llegó un momento después de que llegué con el director, pero luego no pudo obtener un segundo para hablar antes de que Remus y su nuevo novio entraran. Aparte de reírse mientras el tío Remmy me abrazaba y se quejaba, no dijo mucho y cuando Peter hizo que el tío Remmy se calmara. Violet entró con un auror aterrador. Técnicamente ni siquiera se presentó. El Goblin dijo su nombre a Sirius, que constantemente interrumpía a todos. Dándonos estas cosas del teléfono fue la única oportunidad que tuvo de hablar conmigo y con Violet, pero eso no duró mucho porque sabía que estábamos cansados, ¿qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó James con un puchero.

Draco consiguió contener sus risas—Es una comedia de errores, pero puedes usar tu teléfono para pedirle que venga durante el fin de semana, ¿sabes? —.

—Eso podría funcionar, pero... no sé cómo usar el teléfono—Murmuró James tímidamente.

—¿Eso es todo? Dame tu teléfono. Te mostraré—Dijo Draco y James sacó su teléfono, pero se sonrojó ligeramente cuando su mano rozó la de Draco mientras el rubio le quitaba el teléfono.

* * *

Harry frunció el ceño mientras miraba al sanador principal y Jessica se sentó frente a su escritorio—Así que piensas...—Harry se detuvo a mitad de la oración cuando Severus entró en su oficina.

Severus sintió una chispa de irritación cuando vio a Heather—Me curaron los Sanadores, así que será mejor que no intentes nada para mantenerme fuera del proceso voluntario Harry—.

—¿Qué? No, no, Heather y yo estábamos discutiendo un informe médico. ¡El informe médico de Doc! —Dijo Harry tratando de evitar otro malentendido, que Heather y la herbóloga encontraron adorable.

—Ustedes dos actúan como si ya estuvieran casados—Jessica se rió, pero notó que los dos magos intercambiaban una mirada.

—¿Es así? —Severus murmuró sintiéndose bastante tonto. Estaba tan atrapado por tener un bebé que ni siquiera pensó en casarse, pero no quería obligar a Harry a algo así, solo porque un bebé venía—¿Qué tiene de malo el informe de Doc? —Pidió cambiar de tema para poder pensar en el matrimonio más tarde.

Heather frunció el ceño—La autopsia de lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Doc mostró que las toxinas que casi te matan, estaban dentro del cuerpo de Doc, pero en un grado mucho mayor que tu poción completa multiplicada por 100—.

—No es una cosa simple, considerando que ni siquiera hemos avanzado lo suficiente como para acercarnos a la cantidad en su cuerpo, no falta nada y, según Heather, el daño de las toxinas, que estaban restringidas a su cerebro, es viejo. Como mucho antes incluso de que hiciéramos crecer las plantas antiguas—Dijo Jessica, como si todavía estuviera tratando de entender lo que estaban discutiendo antes de que Severus entrara a la habitación, lo que hizo que Severus se sintiera muy curioso.

Los ojos de Severus se entrecerraron mientras reflexionaba sobre la imposibilidad de la situación—Eso no puede ser correcto... un sorbo de mi poción casi me mata y esa planta se extinguió antes de que la tuviéramos, ¿cómo pudo ponerse en contacto con ella? —.

—Si la poción se diluyó hasta que fuera segura y si el cuerpo tuviera la oportunidad de adaptarse, entonces es posible que él acumulara la mayor parte de las toxinas, pero para que eso suceda de manera segura, tomaría siglos—Dijo Heather lógicamente.

Harry miró a Severus con un suspiro agotado—Doc una vez nos dijo a Jessica y a mí que tenía 1500 años—.

—¿Como puede ser?... oh, Merlín... el efecto secundario de mi poción fue la inversión de edad—Severus respiró en estado de shock mientras juntaba las piezas.

—Exactamente lo que estábamos pensando—Dijo Harry mientras se reclinaba en su silla—Y considerando algunas otras cosas, en realidad comenzó a tener sentido. Si una poción similar a la poción de eliminación de la marca de maldición, se desarrolló hace mucho tiempo cuando florecieron todas las plantas necesarias, no sería una sorpresa imaginar a los maestros de pociones de esa época diluyendo pociones. Una práctica que se considera tonta hoy en día... y si la peculiaridad mental de Doc tiene algo que ver con las toxinas, explicaría mucho... además todos sabemos la regla general para los fantasmas que recuperan su memoria. Cuanto mayor era la persona cuando murió, más tiempo les lleva recordar todo como un fantasma... Me niego a pensar que esta cantidad de material tóxico no tuvo ningún efecto en su estado mental y, han pasado días en que todavía está actuando como cuando estaba vivo. Todavía piensa que las fresas le darán una reacción alérgica—.

—Si está tardando tanto, tal vez realmente sea mayor que nadie, pero ¿por qué tomar una poción mortal tantas veces? —Preguntó Heather, pensando que esto parecía tan extraño.

Harry sacó las gafas de Doc de su cajón y las puso sobre el escritorio—Creo que la familia tiene que ver con eso... Doc me llamó Sebastián cuando nos conocimos y otra ocasión, que mi aura se parecía a otra persona. Mira a través de las gafas—.

Como Jessica estaba más cerca, las tomó y exclamó—¡Puedes ver auras! —Exclamó en estado de shock, antes de entregarle las gafas a Heather, quien luego se las dio a Severus.

—Sí... las runas en esas gafas te permiten ver las auras y las iniciales en el interior, SC, representan a Sebastian Caldwell, quien aprendí, al mirar a través del reloj del abuelo, es el hijo de Doc... cuando me encontró, confundió mi aura con la de su hijo, quien tenía el cabello rubio con ojos color avellana, mientras que la esposa de Doc, Elizabeth, era rubia con ojos azules—Dijo Harry sintiendo que entendía un poco más a su mentor.

Los ojos de Severus se agrandaron mientras miraba los ojos azules y avellana de su amante rubio—Estaba pensando en su familia cuando te cambió el cabello y los ojos... el error que dijo que quería arreglar esa vez fue tomar la poción. Nunca se dio cuenta de que era tóxico hasta que me escuchó decirle los resultados—Dijo suavemente al darse cuenta de que, tal vez, Doc solo quería pasar más tiempo con su familia, pero algo debe haber sucedido y probablemente murieron.

Después de unos momentos de silencio para observar la posible historia del loco, Jessica levantó la vista—Si esto es cierto, ¿es posible que Doc haya donado las semillas? —.

—Tal vez, pero nunca encontré ninguno de sus escondites así que no puedo saberlo. Por supuesto, si él es tan viejo, hay una buena posibilidad de que lo haya hecho—Dijo Harry mientras reflexionaba sobre cómo se sentía al ser confundido con el hijo de alguien. ¿Se habría molestado Doc en ayudarlo si no fuera por la apariencia de su aura?

—Querido Merlín, esto se convirtió en un tema mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba—Heather suspiró, sintiéndose cansada de esta conversación—Pensemos en algo más alegre. ¿Qué es esto de mantenerte fuera del proceso de voluntariado que mencionaste anteriormente Severus? ¿Hay alguna poción nueva que no nos hayas contado? —.

Jessica levantó la vista con interés—Espera... Harry, estás preparando algo bien. Te di recortes frescos hace una semana. ¿Hay algo listo para probar? —.

—Sí, iba a presentarlo hoy y yo _seré_ el primero en probarlo—Dijo Severus saltando deliberadamente antes de que Harry pudiera negar algo y retrasar la fecha para la presentación que no estaba oficialmente programada.

Harry sabía que lo habían atrapado, ya que las dos mujeres frente a él no lo dejarían pasar—Pensé que habíamos acordado hacer los arreglos para que no tengas que estar en Decoction cerca de los vapores de pociones—Dijo lamentablemente haciendo que ambas brujas parecieran aún más interesadas.

—Está hecho. Trent aceptó ser mis manos y Amy tuvo la brillante idea de convertir la tableta del laboratorio en un monitor para poder ver a Trent trabajar y dirigirlo. No tendré que acercarme a un caldero, las cosas se harán y obligará a Trent y Amy a pasar más tiempo juntos—Dijo Severus con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Harry no podía salir de esto.

—¡No puedo esperar para escuchar todo al respecto! ¡Te lo haré más fácil y solo te inscribo para una presentación ahora y marcaré a Severus como voluntario! —Heather exclamó y se fue con una risita, Jessica que sospechaba que Harry había sido engañado por su amante.

Harry se rió entre dientes una vez que la puerta se cerró, dejándolo con Severus—Realmente no me estás dando otra opción, ¿verdad? —.

—Sé lo que quiero—Severus sonrió mientras caminaba y se sentaba en el regazo de Harry—Lo que no quiero es casarme si el bebé es la única razón para ello—.

—No quiero que digas que sí, si el bebé es la única razón para ello—Harry estuvo de acuerdo mientras sostenía a Severus por la cintura y lo tocaba suavemente en las caderas. Severus gimió suavemente mientras Harry lentamente desabrochaba su camisa para acariciar la piel.

Justo cuando esas traviesas yemas de los dedos comenzaron a rastrear el dobladillo de los pantalones de Severus amenazando con ir más lejos, el teléfono de Harry sonó—No te atrevas—Siseó Severus mientras Harry contestaba el teléfono, pero si Severus pensaba que las burlas terminarían allí, estaba muy equivocado.

Harry deslizó su mano dentro de los pantalones de Severus para acariciar la polla endurecida y fingió no escuchar los gemidos que su amante intentó amortiguar con sus manos—Este es Harry Minitree, hola, James, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Se ha quitado la poción? —Dijo Harry mientras hechizaba tranquilamente el teléfono para que flotara cerca de su oreja, así que tenía ambas manos libres para jugar con el cuerpo de Severus.

—Pervertido—Severus jadeó en voz baja cuando una mano le pellizcó el pezón.

—Así que ya no estás bajo la poción, ¿eh? Es bueno escuchar... No tengo problemas para ir en un par de días. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? —Dijo Harry con demasiada calma para una persona con un hombre retorciéndose de placer en su regazo—No sé el procedimiento exacto ya que técnicamente nunca cambié mi nombre. pero puedo consultar con el Ministro antes de venir. ¿Tienes un nombre en mente? —Preguntó mientras giraba su cuerpo para doblar a Severus sobre su escritorio y bajaba los pantalones del hombre, exponiendo su fruncida entrada, donde empujó un par de dedos dentro para agitar el canal caliente, ganando un maullido que accidentalmente se deslizó pasando las manos de Severus—Me siento honrado... ¿hmmm? No, no escuché nada... bueno, nos vemos el sábado. Fue bueno saber de ti—Dijo antes de despedirse y colgar.

—¡imbécil! ¡Ahh! —Severus gritó mientras se recostaba contra los dedos. Estaba tan caliente ahora que ya se sentía cerca de correrse, pero Harry mantuvo sus dedos moviéndose lentamente solo para burlarse e incluso evitó golpear ese punto dulce para sacar esto.

—James quiere cambiar su nombre y quiere que lo elija—Comentó Harry casualmente, como si no tuviera ahora tres dedos en el trasero de su amante gimiendo.

—Hahhh ngh, no es el momento para esto—Severus casi gritó con frustración—¿P-por qué te detuviste? —Se quejó cuando esos dedos diabólicos lo dejaron.

Harry se inclinó sobre Severus—Tienes razón... no hay tiempo para esto después de todo, hay una presentación en solo unos momentos, ¿recuerdas? —Harry susurró roncamente en el oído de Severus, ganando un escalofrío.

El calor del cuerpo de Harry hizo que Severus gimiera y mirara por encima del hombro—¿¡Me vas a dejar así? —Un Severus sonrojado jadeó aún más al ver a Harry mirando su cuerpo que claramente estaba muy excitado.

—Podría cuidar de ti, pero podemos perder la presentación. Heather no bromea cuando firma a personas que conoces—Dijo Harry dándole a Severus una última oportunidad para cambiar de opinión, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo realmente difícil que era resistir a Severus, esta podía haber sido una idea estúpida.

Severus jadeó y trató de controlarse a sí mismo—No es justo—Dijo Severus mientras se levantaba y trataba de mantener el equilibrio. Estaba decidido a participar en este experimento.

—Lo siento—Dijo Harry suavemente mientras tiraba de los pantalones de Severus por él—Te lo compensaré más tarde—.

—Mejor que sea así—Susurró Severus mientras tiraba a Harry en un beso muy acalorado que casi rompió el control del director—Suelta—Ordenó Severus emocionado, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a calmarse.

—Agresivo—Murmuró Harry con una sonrisa cariñosa. Ambos se detuvieron en el laboratorio de Harry para agarrar lo que necesitaba y procedieron a ir a las salas de presentación en el primer piso donde, efectivamente, el laboratorio de Sanadores elegido, se estaban acomodando en sus asientos—Gracias por venir. Tengo un sistema muy interesante para presentar hoy. La primera parte es una secuencia de runas que reflejará lo que había en las Bylines sobre los encantos centrales. Formará un saco de magia y transportará los desechos y traerá otras cosas, como nutrientes, del huésped al saco. La segunda parte será una poción que transfigurará un esperma en un óvulo. Como pueden ver en la receta, la poción es relativamente inofensiva. Suponiendo que funciona según lo planeado, los voluntarias, que serán hombres, deben quedar embarazados. Severus insistió firmemente en ser el primero en probar esto—Resumió Harry rápidamente, pero los Sanadores presentes parecieron aturdidos por esta información y permanecieron callados.

Los niños mágicos eran pocos y preciosos, por lo que hacer posible traer más vida a este mundo fue un gran logro. Una vez que los Sanadores superaron su conmoción, prácticamente arrastraron a Harry y Severus a su laboratorio, que era el laboratorio 3, y comenzaron todo. Primero para una prueba adecuada, los Sanadores lanzan un hechizo de escaneo para verificar los niveles de fertilidad en Severus antes de comenzar el proceso. Harry fue quien personalmente aplicó los sellos al estómago de Severus y se aseguró de que esa parte estuviera justo antes de que un sanador le diera a Severus la poción.

—Así que esto es todo—Severus sonrió mientras miraba la poción roja con burbujas rosadas antes de beberla de un trago.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Harry cuando vio a Severus temblar.

—Sí, solo sentí una sensación de hormigueo en mis... testículos—Severus dijo, más para informar a los Sanadores que estaban escribiendo notas y reuniendo pociones prenatales para él.

—Esa podría ser la poción funcionando o las runas moviendo el nuevo huevo—Dijo Harry distraídamente mientras observaba al sanador lanzar un hechizo para verificar la fertilidad para ver si había algún cambio y lo había. La fertilidad de Severus se duplicó después de la poción.

Además de eliminar todos los detalles que pudieron, los Sanadores no pudieron hacer nada hasta mañana, donde podían verificar si Severus estaba embarazado, aunque todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que habría un problema para que Severus entrara y saliera de Decoction. Un accidente de pociones expondría a Severus a humos nocivos o la sacudida podría causarle estrés al bebé. Entonces, con eso en mente, acordaron llevar sus citas de seguimiento a la casa de Harry donde Severus se estaba quedando.

Severus se sintió diferente, como si esto fuera un sueño, cuando llevó a Harry a la cama que compartían en casa y se desnudó—Esto es posible—Dijo sabiendo que tendrá a su familia. Después de todas esas burlas y ver a Harry quitarse su propia ropa, Severus ya estaba duro.

—Te amo—Harry suspiró, mientras miraba al mago desnudo frente a él que ya estaba goteando por la necesidad de las burlas más temprano ese día. Empujó a Severus de vuelta a la cama donde puso esas largas piernas sobre sus hombros y empujó su polla profundamente en el canal caliente.

—¡HARRY! —Gritó Severus cuando su espalda se arqueó de la cama, cuando esa gruesa y dura polla se estrelló contra su punto dulce con cada empuje—¡Estoy ahhh por correrme! ¡No te detengas, ahhh! —Severus gimió cuando Harry se inclinó para pellizcar los pezones duros y vino vertiendo su semen en su pecho, pero Harry no se detuvo. Empujó y ajustó hasta que Severus llegó dos veces más antes de verter su propio semen en el canal caliente.

Severus solo descansó un minuto antes de hacer que Harry se acostara en la cama—Todavía no vamos a parar—Dijo mientras lamía la polla de Harry y comenzaba a chupar la carne endurecida.

—Joder, Severus ahh—Harry gimió cuando la boca caliente de Severus lo tragó hasta la raíz y chupó hasta que estuvo tan duro como una roca. Una vez que Harry estuvo listo, Severus se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Harry y se hundió en esa dura polla.

—Ahh hahh tan grande ahh—Severus gimió mientras usaba las rodillas para levantarse y bajar sobre la polla palpitante. Harry se agachó para acariciar la polla de Severus logrando que este soltara un chillido y rebotara más rápido en esa polla hasta que ambos vinieron de nuevo—Yo también te amo—Dijo Severus mientras caía sobre el pecho de su amante...

* * *

—¡Hola, Harry! —Exclamó Gellert alegremente mientras Harry entraba a su oficina—¿Por qué estás aquí hoy y dónde está Severus? Me sorprende que no se haya unido a ti—.

—Hemos estado ocupados los últimos dos días y en este momento, algunos Sanadores están monitoreando a Severus. Vine aquí para preguntar si James podría cambiar su nombre. No le gusta que lo llamen después de Potter—Explicó Harry.

—Eso es comprensible... él puede hacerlo antes del juicio, pero tendré que posponer el juicio para que todo el papeleo sea correcto—Advirtió Gellert mientras convocaba algunos documentos—¿Tiene un nombre elegido? —.

—No, él quería que lo escogiera... umm... Severus quería saber si podías retrasar el juicio unos pocos meses—Dijo Harry enigmáticamente.

—Bueno, el cambio de nombre retrasará su juicio aproximadamente un mes como máximo y podría usar eso como una excusa para adelantar los otros cinco juicios para retrasarlo aún más, pero ¿por qué querría que hiciera eso? ¿Se trata de los Sanadores que mencionaste? ¿Está bien? —Preguntó preocupado Gellert.

Harry sonrió—Sí, pero estoy feliz de decir que está bien... mejor que bien en realidad... solo quiere entrar a la sala del tribunal y obviamente estar mostrando—Dijo y comenzó a explicar las muy buenas noticias...


	18. Presión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Zippy ya te ha dicho que no. ¡No se te permite volver a la casa después de que encendió las luces hasta el punto en que explotaron! Ve a jugar en tu reloj—Dijo el elfo doméstico y señaló el reloj del abuelo, que ahora estaba en la casa de la playa de Severus.

—Pero los tiburones de la mente están nadando en círculos en busca de las golosinas jugosas que se perdieron para poder regresar a su cueva—Se quejó el fantasma de Doc.

—Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué te han varado aquí? Hace unos 8 meses explotó las luces y quemó al maestro Severus y si el maestro Harry no se deshiciera de usted, los Sanadores habrían contratado a 20 exorcistas diferentes para desterrarlo al limbo. Lo creas o no, estás aquí por tu seguridad, aunque Zippy sospecha que si el maestro Harry te ve antes del nacimiento, él mismo puede hacer la llamada—Murmuró Zippy.

Doc parpadeó sin comprender—¿Cuándo es el momento del consumo de comestibles? —.

—Zippy no te está haciendo ninguna comida—El elfo suspiró molesto.

—Los ruidos internos no pueden cesar hasta que los comestibles se envíen a la batalla—Se quejó Doc.

—No tienes hambre. ¡Estás muerto! Entiende eso a través de tu cráneo transparente—Dijo el pobre elfo frustrado.

—¡A LA SEDE! —Gritó Doc y las luces parpadearon antes de explotar.

Zippy abrió los ojos y fulminó con la mirada cuando vio que Doc se había ido—Oh no, no lo haces—Murmuró, desapareciendo con un estallido para perseguir al fantasma...

* * *

—¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó Harry mientras ayudaba a un Severus muy embarazado a levantarse del sofá.

—Me siento gordo—Severus se quejó.

—Bueno, eres claramente hermoso... tal vez debería buscar a los Sanadores para que puedas contarles sobre estas alucinaciones—Dijo Harry y se rió entre dientes mientras Severus lo empujaba juguetonamente.

Severus sonrió, pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente—¿Estarás bien viéndolos de nuevo? —.

Harry miró esos ojos negros en silencio durante unos minutos antes de arrodillarse sobre una rodilla—Si dices que sí, lo estaré—Dijo mientras sacaba un anillo completo con una esmeralda verde de su bolsillo.

—Harry... yo... sí—Severus jadeó cuando comenzó a llorar—Idiota acordamos no discutir esto hasta después. ¡Te estás aprovechando de mis hormonas! —Severus lo acusó, pero no pudo evitar llorar cuando Harry deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular.

—Sé cómo conseguir lo que quiero—Harry sonrió y se levantó para quitarse las lágrimas—Te amo a ti y a nuestro pequeño—Dijo suavemente con una mano sobre el vientre hinchado de Severus, pero antes de que pudiera besar a su amante vio un parpadeo de algo en la esquina de su visión y levantó la vista para ver a un fantasma flotando allí—Doc...—Harry dijo con un toque de hielo en su tono, lo que significaba que no estaba de humor para las travesuras de su mentor, pero cuando Doc no reaccionó, arqueó una ceja—¿Doc? —.

Zippy apareció en la habitación y fulminó con la mirada al fantasma—¡Te encontré! —El elfo parpadeó cuando el fantasma flotaba allí mirando a Harry y Severus.

Cuando los ojos de Doc se dirigieron hacia el vientre embarazado de Severus, se suavizaron—Lamento tanto causar tantos problemas—Dijo claramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo antes de mirar el lugar donde Severus se quemó en la mano hace meses y mientras las marcas habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que sanó, Doc todavía parecía triste—No puedo creer que te haya hecho daño—.

—Está bien—Dijo Severus muy sorprendido por el repentino cambio en el loco, pero recordó que Harry dijo que el Doc que lo salvó y se enojó con él por preparar una poción potencialmente peligrosa estaba perfectamente sano, antes de volverse loco de nuevo. Tal vez este era realmente Doc. Tal vez su memoria volvió...

—No lo está, pero gracias por decirlo—Dijo Doc suavemente—Serán excelentes padres—.

—Al menos sé que puedo manejar muchas travesuras en caso de que mi hijo sea un alborotador—Dijo Harry en broma, ganándole otro empujón de Severus que no apreciaba el comentario.

Doc sacudió la cabeza con cariño—Sé que no tendrás que lidiar con eso. No con ustedes dos como padres... No te acogí porque me recordaras a Sebastian. No sé por qué hice muchas cosas que hice, pero de cualquier manera fuiste un hijo para mí—.

Harry se sorprendió por ese comentario, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Doc flotó por el suelo y desapareció—Ese era el verdadero Doc—Dijo sintiéndose feliz de volver a hablar con el hombre bajo la locura.

—Puedo ver por qué le diste a tu hermano el nombre de Daniel... oh, ¿quieres que vea si esa cosa de canguro era real? —Preguntó Severus recordando el extraño método de transporte que Doc usó y que Harry ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera real.

—Tenemos tiempo antes de que lleguen Amy y Tracey, así que por qué no, pero no te presiones. Recuerdas relajarte o los Sanadores no estarán contentos conmigo—Dijo Harry.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco—Seré feliz cuando no tenga que pasar otro día para que me pinchen y toquen—Se quejó antes de mirar a su amante a los ojos y usar la oclumancia para buscar en la mente de Harry ese lugar donde Harry dijo que vio un canguro, pero podría haber estado viendo cosas debido a su pérdida de sangre en el momento—Ok... ummm era un canguro, pero creo que estaba hecho de pimientos y no de verdad—Dijo Severus un poco divertido por el hallazgo.

—Una obsesión tan extraña con la comida—Harry se rió entre dientes, y parpadeó al ver que Zippy había desaparecido—Dónde se...—Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió a Harry—Son ellas—Dijo Harry y fue a dejar que Tracey y Amy entraran a la casa.

—¡Finalmente! No puedo esperar para ver este juicio terminado—Dijo Severus felizmente mientras se dirigía a la red flu.

Harry levantó una ceja cuando regresó con la Sanadora en jefe y la medi-bruja interna—Eres el que quería retrasar el juicio tanto tiempo—.

—Entonces, ¿cómo están Trent y tú? —Preguntó Severus a Amy ignorando deliberadamente el punto de Harry haciendo reír a Tracey.

—Estamos muy bien—Dijo Amy con timidez y sonrió.

—¡Todo lo que tengo que decir es gracias a Merlín por eso! Si Trent se explotó accidentalmente porque se distrajo por su ternura, no creo que sobreviviera—Dijo Tracey con una sonrisa, haciendo que Amy se sonrojara y los dos magos se rieran.

—Nunca me di cuenta de que le gusto—Amy murmuró avergonzada, pero luego jadeó al ver el anillo en el dedo del mago—¡Te vas a casar! —.

—Sí, Harry se me propuso—Dijo Severus con una sonrisa feliz.

Tracey asintió con la cabeza—¡Ya era hora! —Exclamó emocionada. Era obvio para todos que Harry se había estado muriendo por pedirle a Severus que se casara con él por un tiempo—Ahora la red debería llegar al juicio. Heather me puso al día antes de irse en su descanso. Ella me dijo que te vigilara de cerca. Tendremos que hacer esto lo más sencillo posible—Explicó Tracey.

Después de que Severus ingresó al octavo mes de su embarazo, Heather se vio abrumada por las docenas de voluntarios que querían tomar la poción de embarazo. Era demasiado para manejar solo con ese laboratorio, por lo que consiguió otros laboratorios para hacer las visitas a domicilio. Como la sanadora principal, ella estaba manejando todo eso y los otros experimentos de laboratorio. Harry sabía que estaba pasando factura, así que hizo de Tracey una Sanadora temporal y le dio a Heather unos días para descansar. Severus sabía que tampoco era fácil para Harry porque no había forma de mantener esta prueba en secreto por mucho tiempo. Después de todo, las personas notarían los cambios y la asociación de Severus con la gente de Decoction. El director pudo mantenerlo en secreto durante cuatro meses, pero tuvo que explicar en el segundo que alguien comenzó a llegar a conclusiones idiotas.

—Pasé el juicio de Wyatt muy bien... siempre que pueda ver sus caras cuando me vean, estaré bien—Dijo Severus con una sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro de que obtendrás más que eso cuando escuchen en qué casa está Daniel y sobre mí también—Dijo Harry cuando entraron en la red flu y se desvanecieron en un torrente de llamas verdes. Nunca vieron a Zippy y Doc hablando en la cocina.

El elfo doméstico se retorció—¿Por qué llamaste a Zippy aquí? —Preguntó una vez que Doc se volvió hacia él, que fue después de que todos se fueron.

—He estado en este mundo demasiado tiempo. ahora que estoy muerto puedo unirme a mi familia del otro lado, pero primero necesito hacer algo y, como no tengo cuerpo, necesito tu ayuda para hacerlo—Dijo Doc solemnemente.

—Si esto es algo extraño, Zippy no ayudará—Dijo el elfo con calma.

—¿Qué hay de darles a los que lastimaron a Harry una dosis de su propia poción? —Sugirió Doc, y el elfo inclinó la cabeza con interés...

* * *

—¿¡Qué demonios tomó tanto tiempo para que comenzara nuestro juicio? —James espetó a Gellert cuando él y su esposa fueron escoltados fuera de su celda aislada. El tono irrespetuoso le valió un duro empujón de su escolta de aurores.

Gellert fingió no ver el empujón y dio una falsa sonrisa de disculpa—Hubo algunos cambios que debieron hacerse y tuvieron que hacerse antes del juicio—.

—¿¡Qué demonios fue tan importante que tuvimos que esperar para limpiar nuestros nombres durante meses!? —Gruñó Lily furiosamente.

—Eso será respondido en la sala del tribunal—Dijo Gellert con indiferencia mientras caminaba hacia adelante.

Al entrar en la sala del tribunal, los dos Potter se encontraron con su sueño húmedo, que era una gran cantidad de reporteros esperando una historia. Sin embargo, esto realmente los molestó...

¿Porque te preguntaras?

¡Ninguno de los reporteros se centró en ellos! ¡No estaban recibiendo ninguna atención en absoluto! Todos los reporteros intentaban hablar con alguien que estaba escondido en el caos, ¡Pero por las preguntas podían escuchar a la persona famosa por ser el primer hombre embarazado! Como estaban en una celda aislada, esta era la primera vez que oían hablar de un avance tan sorprendente y ya estaban enojados porque se perdieron esta oportunidad.

—¡ESO ES SUFICIENTE GENTE! ¡DÉJENLO RESPIRAR! —Lucius Malfoy gritó efectivamente, haciendo que todos retrocedieran. La primera persona que los Potter vieron cuando la multitud se dispersó fue el apuesto director de Decoction que se inclinaba sobre la persona claramente embarazada, pero una vez que Harry se enderezó, estaba claro quién era el hombre embarazado.

—¿Tú? —James y Lily gritaron incrédulos al ver a Severus con el estómago muy embarazado.

Severus sonrió—Hola Lady Potter—Dijo simplemente y apenas se estremeció cuando los Potter intentaron separarse de los Aurores para arremeter contra él, pero los aurores los aturdieron a ambos con un maleficio desagradable y arrastraron a los Potter, que no dejaron de mirar a Severus. incluso si ellos no podían moverse, hasta el frente de la sala del tribunal donde se vieron obligados a sentarse frente a los miembros de Wizengamot.

Después de que todos encontraron sus asientos, Gellert se puso de pie—Estamos aquí para comenzar el tan esperado juicio de James y Lily Potter, acusados de múltiples cargos de pociones ilegales, incluido el de un trabajador del ministerio y menores. Esto será revisado junto con los cargos de abuso infantil. Este juicio fue pospuesto debido a que su hijo, formalmente llamado James, deseaba cambiar su nombre. ahora es Daniel Potter de la Casa Slytherin de Hogwarts...—.

—¿SLYTHERIN? NO HAY MANERA DE QUE MI HIJO SEA UN JODIDO SLYTHERIN—James gritó y vio a Sirius Black sentado en uno de los asientos más cercanos—¿QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE SIRIUS? OBTÉN UNA NUEVA CLASIFICACIÓN PARA JAMES O TE...—.

—NO SOY SU GUARDIÁN JAMES—Espetó Sirius.

James saltó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Black—¡ERES SU PADRINO! —.

Gellert fulminó con la mirada—¡Lord Black siéntate! Sr. Potter...—.

—¡ESO ES LORD POTTER PARA TI! —James gritó, solo haciendo una mueca cuando los aurores lo obligaron a volver a sentarse y le pusieron un hechizo silenciador sobre todo mientras Lily fruncía el ceño en silencio. Sabía que esta explosión no los estaba ayudando y sintió que su sangre se enfriaba cuando vio a Molly y Arthur Weasley en las gradas. Sabía que esto iba a ponerse feo y el hecho de que estaban en una celda aislada y que sus bóvedas estaban cerradas, lo que destruyó su oportunidad de convencer o pagar a cualquiera para que los ayudara.

—Ahora que has sido controlado, señor Potter, puedo explicarte. Su señoría fue despojada debido a su arresto y fue entregada a su hijo mayor, a quien se le dio la custodia de Violet y Daniel—Dijo Gellert y eso hizo que los reporteros estuvieran muy interesados, aunque los Potter se pusieron rígidos. Este sería el peor momento para que su hijo abandonado reapareciera—Si ese joven por favor se parara—Por un momento, todos se quedaron callados mientras esperaban que el Potter perdido se pusiera de pie y los silenciosos susurros se volvieran locos ya que Harry Minitree se puso de pie—Sr. Minitree tienes la tutela de los Potter más jóvenes, ¿verdad? —.

—Si. Le di la custodia parcial a un Remus Lupin, ya que era alguien que los niños conocían y con el que se sentirían cómodos mientras nos conocíamos—Explicó Harry e intentó ignorar las notas frenéticas de los reporteros y las miradas casi cómicas de puro horror en las caras de Lily y James.

—¿Eres el lord de la familia Potter y cómo es tu relación con tus hermanos? ¿Han mostrado Daniel y Violet signos preocupantes que indiquen que se ha producido un abuso cuando los conoció en los meses anteriores y, de ser así, han mostrado signos de recuperación? —Preguntó Gellert con un aspecto muy oficial.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Hablé con los Goblins y oficialmente me hicieron un sustituto del nuevo jefe de la familia Potter, no del título de Lord. Daniel obtendrá el título cuando sea mayor de edad. Si necesitaban algo, pagaba con mis propias cuentas, así que no había tocado las bóvedas Potter. En cuanto a cómo Daniel y Violet han estado...—.

—¡Diles la verdad, cariño! —Gritó Lily desesperadamente, usando su tono agudo que solía usar con Harry cuando era el niño sin nombre en su armario con la esperanza de que todavía tuviera el efecto deseado de infundir miedo—Diles que nunca te tocamos ¡o a tu hermano y tu hermana! —Logró decir antes de ser forzada a sentarse y silenciarla con un hechizo.

El director admitió que se estremeció ante el viejo tono, pero por lo demás no se vio afectado por el truco oculto—Lo que sucedió es para que los tribunales decidan, pero sé no solo por mi pasado sino por la experiencia con otros estudiantes que han tenido pasados similares, que Violet y Daniel habían pasado por mucho. Tanto que ambos se negaron a venir hoy y decidieron dejar que sus recuerdos lo explicaran todo. Sin embargo, en los últimos ocho meses, he notado que se convierten en niños muy felices y creo que poder hablar con alguien como yo ayudó a eso. Estamos bastante cerca ahora—.

—Crees que se relacionaron contigo... si es así, ¿cómo era tu vida bajo el cuidado de tus padres? —Preguntó Gellert disculpándose mentalmente por la frialdad, pero tuvo que dejar de lado sus sentimientos y actuar como un ministro.

—No sabría sobre el cuidado porque ellos nunca se preocuparon por mí. Fui criado por un elfo doméstico después de nacer y no los volví a ver hasta que se casaron. Para entonces yo tenía cuatro años. Cuando vinieron a buscarme, descubrieron que era un squib y me usaron como un elfo doméstico durante los siguientes cuatro años. Algunas noches me golpearon tanto que hubiera muerto si el elfo que me crio no me hubiera ayudado. Lamentablemente, cuando tenía ocho años, me echaron y mataron al elfo doméstico, Bitsy, que realmente se preocupaba por mí. Estuve sin hogar durante tres años hasta que me llevaron a América después de ser herido en una redada de Mortífagos. Esa fue mi experiencia con ellos—Dijo Harry con calma, aunque solo se mantuvo tranquilo porque Severus estaba sosteniendo su mano.

La repentina oleada de susurros conmocionados de todos, fue desconcertante para los Potter que miraron a Harry. Incluso hubo un momento en el que Sirius pareció encogerse como si tratara de esconderse y se negó a mirar a sus viejos amigos. Estaba claro que esto no iba bien, pero se volvió aún más extraño.

James y Lily ni siquiera lo escucharon sobre el caos, pero Zippy apareció entre ellos y dejó caer un reloj de sol en el suelo. El dial rápidamente hizo un escudo de cúpula alrededor de ellos y nadie, ni siquiera sus escoltas, parecían ver que estaban atrapados. Ambos Potter saltaron y comenzaron a golpear el escudo, pero no hizo ninguna diferencia. No podían escucharlos. De hecho, todos parecían moverse a una velocidad anormalmente lenta.

—No te molestes, el tiempo aquí corre más rápido que allá afuera. Nadie sabrá qué estás aquí—Ambos Potter se giraron y vieron a un fantasma flotando junto al elfo, pero cuando intentaron gritar se hizo evidente que los hechizos de silenciamiento seguían funcionando. El elfo doméstico con gafas de sol, chasqueó los dedos y se encontraron sellados de nuevo a sus sillas—Mi difunta esposa quiso algo durante toda su vida. Un niño. Ella quería quedar embarazada tanto que quería más tiempo porque no estaba sucediendo. La amaba tanto que hice una forma de darnos todo el tiempo que necesitábamos para crear la familia que queríamos y lo hicimos. Nos llevó 300 años, pero finalmente tuvimos un hijo al que llamar nuestro—.

Zippy sonrió mientras los Potter luchaban por levantarse de sus sillas—Resígnense y escuchen—.

—Nos sentimos bendecidos de tener un hijo. Ni siquiera pestañeamos cuando supimos que era un squib. Todo lo que significaba era que había una regla. Sebastián no debería preparar pociones. Eso fue todo y nunca lo detuvo. ¡Era brillante, amable y creativo! Sin embargo, durante esos días... las personas no mágicas eran personas crueles y las mágicas también. Decidimos quedarnos en nuestra casa hasta que los tiempos cambiaran... si hubiera sabido que la poción que hice era tóxica... si hubiera sabido que todos estábamos perdiendo la cabeza lentamente... si supiera que olvidaríamos esa regla... nunca la habría creado—Doc niveló a ambos Potter con una mirada fría—Fueron bendecidos tres veces, pero escupen sus bendiciones. Tuvieron un regalo de tesoros increíbles envueltos y entregados a ustedes y causaron un dolor tan horrible solo porque no eran perfectos para ti. Me aseguraré de que sepas cómo se siente ser tratado así—.

—Zippy se los pone, ¿verdad? —Preguntó el elfo doméstico mientras sacaba dos simples brazaletes de cadena de plata.

—Sí... hice estos para este mismo propósito. Esto demuestra que me preocupaba por tu hijo como si fuera mío a pesar de que las toxinas corrían por mi cuerpo. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza y aún podía prepararme para la venganza. Quizás es por eso por lo que me quedé después de mi muerte para poder hacer esto antes de enfrentarme a mi familia—Dijo solemnemente Doc y observó cómo los ojos de Potter se abrieron de dolor una vez que los brazaletes se cerraron en sus muñecas—Estudié las notas de Harry cubriendo las Bylines. Estos brazaletes son como los brazaletes de empuje, pero empujan y tiran de la magia con tanta fuerza que destruirán sus núcleos. Una vez que su magia se haya ido, serás squibs como lo fue Harry, pero nunca obtendrán el tratamiento que Harry creó. Las pulseras saldrán, pero las runas para mantenerlos callados, al igual que la poción que le dieron a sus hijos más pequeños, permanecerán junto con unas runas que reflejarán el dolor que les causaron. Tu turno Zippy—Dijo Doc una vez que los brazaletes salieron por su propia cuenta, indicando que el proceso de destrucción de los núcleos había finalizado.

El elfo doméstico sonrió y lanzó un hechizo a los Potter—La magia de los elfos puede crear ilusiones fuertes. Zippy se aseguró de que ningún hechizo de escaneo descubra que ambos son squibs ahora o sepan que tienen dolor—.

Doc vio que los Potter se estremecían repentinamente al sentir la sensación de un cinturón golpeando sobre su espalda, aunque no quedaba ningún cinturón o marcas en su piel—No quedarán marcas reales, por lo que no habrá olor a sangre. Nadie verá que están sufriendo. Sin embargo, pronto entenderán lo que pusieron sobre sus propios hijos—Dijo Doc mientras flotaba por el suelo, mientras Zippy agarraba los brazaletes, destrababa a los Potter y agarraba el reloj de sol que cancelaba el escudo. El elfo doméstico desapareció antes de que alguien notara algo...

Amella Bones se puso de pie haciendo que todos se callaran para escuchar—Parece que su vida ha mejorado mucho desde que se fue a Estados Unidos. Creaste las Bylines y ahora tienes un hijo en camino, pero ¿sufriste algún daño físico de tu vida con James y Lily Potter eliminados? - ¡Deténganlos! —Ordenó mientras los Potter saltaban y trataban furiosamente de cargar contra Harry . Los Potter estaban enojados porque Severus tendría a su nieto, pero estaban más desesperados por obtener ayuda para lo que el fantasma les había hecho. Lamentablemente, sus acciones no se tradujeron en que necesitaban ayuda y los aurores los abordaron.

Una vez que los Potter fueron atrapados por los aurores, que afortunadamente fue antes de llegar a Harry, Gellert suspiró—Péguenlos en sus propias sillas—.

—Me quitaron las cicatrices con una crema y me corrigieron los huesos—Respondió Harry mientras todo se calmaba.

—Gracias Sr. Minitree. Por favor, siéntese—Dijo Gellert y pasó a la siguiente parte del juicio mientras Harry se sentaba—Primero revisaremos los recuerdos de los niños y luego colocaremos a los dos acusados bajo veritaserum para más preguntas—.

Se sacó un pensadero y se mostraron los recuerdos. Los recuerdos fueron desgarradores para cualquiera que se preocupara por los niños. Molly se echó a llorar cuando James fue azotado varias veces con un cinturón por no querer odiar a los Slytherins. No era algo para la mayoría de las personas en la sala para ver. Desafortunadamente, había muchos recuerdos por recorrer.

Harry sintió que Severus se ponía rígido a su lado—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó y le hizo un gesto a Tracey para llamar su atención.

—Solo un dolor agudo... creo que ella me dio una patada, eso es todo—Susurró Severus, pero se estremeció de nuevo.

—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó Narcissa mientras se inclinaba hacia ellos.

—Su presión sanguínea es muy alta—Susurró Tracey y notó que Severus se encogía de nuevo al escuchar el grito de dolor en la memoria de Violet—Te sacare de aquí y te calmas—.

—Bien—Dijo Severus mientras Harry y Lucius ayudaban a mover a Severus al fondo de la habitación. No podían ir más allá con el pensamiento proyectando los recuerdos y haciendo difícil ver la habitación real, pero los recuerdos pronto terminaron—Esperen—Severus jadeó e intentó respirar un momento cuando Gellert pidió veritaserum. Después de que los hechizos silenciadores fueron removidos y las primeras gotas golpearon sus lenguas, que fueron forzadas a abrir por los aurores, Sirius se levantó y gritó.

—¿¡Es todo cierto !? ¿¡Son personas tan terribles!? —Gritó Sirius con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y sorprendió a las personas que aplicaban las gotas que accidentalmente dieron demasiada poción. En una dosis normal de tres gotas, una persona se pone rígida y responde a las preguntas con calma. En algo más alto que la dosis que se le dio, uno obtenía la verdad incontrolada de esa persona.

Gellert frunció el ceño—No más arrebatos Sr. Black...—.

Lily se echó a reír—Por supuesto que lo somos imbécil y fuiste el más fácil de engañar—.

—Ni siquiera teníamos que pocionarte u obliviarte como a tantas otras personas, incluso aquellos con los que dormimos fuera del matrimonio—James se rió entre dientes cuando Sirius se hundió en su silla sintiéndose deprimido.

—Y hubiéramos hecho lo mismo con esa pequeña mierda que era una mancha en nuestro apellido. Realmente cómo se atreve a nacer sin magia. Ahora él es digno del nombre Potter. Si se deshace del parásito en esa puta suya, lo dejaríamos venir y en realidad lo nombraríamos. Quiero decir, ¿realmente qué tipo de nombre es Harry? —Lily se rió a carcajadas.

Severus sintió que le hervía la sangre, pero fue seguido rápidamente por un dolor punzante en el estómago—Algo está mal—.

Tracey asintió—Vamos a Decoction ahora—.

—¡Zippy! —Harry gritó y justo en el momento en que el elfo apareció y salió con Harry, Severus, Amy y Tracey, dejando a los Malfoy para ver el juicio.


	19. Sueños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry caminó por el pasillo durante varios minutos antes de que los Malfoy entraran a la sala de espera del laboratorio—Está en cirugía—.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Narcissa preocupada.

—Su presión arterial era tan alta que se estaba volviendo demasiado peligrosa para el bebé. Van a hacer una cesárea anticipada—Dijo Harry aturdido. Nunca antes se había sentido preocupado.

Lucius se sentó junto a su esposa y suspiró—Sé que estarán bien y pronto estarás abrazando a tu bebé mientras lidias con un gruñón Severus que, por supuesto, querrá ignorar a los Sanadores para que ambos puedan irse de inmediato a llevar a tu bebé a casa—Harry soltó una risita a medias, pero todavía estaba demasiado preocupado como para concentrarse, por lo que Lucius decidió cambiar el tema por completo—Consiguieron 10 años en Azkaban—.

—¿Qué? ¿Solo 10? —Harry dijo finalmente, deteniéndose en seco.

—Sé que no parece suficiente, pero para cuando salgan, Daniel será el jefe de la familia y puede obligarlos a vivir en otro lugar por completo con un pequeño subsidio. Él y Violet no tendrán que volver a verlos nunca más—Lucius se rió entre dientes al recordar el juicio—Después de esos estallidos en el juicio no tuvieron mucha defensa. Su abogado intentaba hacer un agujero, incluso tu relación de sangre con los Potter—.

—No podían cuestionar eso cuando recibí la custodia debido a los Goblins que tuvieron que revisar mi sangre antes de dármela. El mismo Goblin que revisó mi sangre vino a informarle a Sirius sobre mis derechos de tutor y frente al ministro nada menos—Dijo Harry casualmente, aunque no apartó la mirada de la puerta que Severus estaba detrás.

Narcissa sonrió—No dijimos que era una buena defensa. El testimonio de Weasley fue el mejor. Molly contó cada pequeño secreto que Lily le contó mientras estaba bajo la influencia de una poción y ahora, sin duda, todos los reporteros advertirán al público que verifiquen si hay vacíos en sus recuerdos. Dependiendo de con quién durmieron, se pueden agregar más cargos. Creo que lo que más dolerá es cuando salgan y vean que nadie los recuerda o algunos lo harán, pero no con buena luz—.

—Sí... ese será el mayor castigo de todos para ellos—Dijo Harry suavemente y casi saltó cuando Amy entró por la puerta—¿Está todo bien? —.

Amy sonrió—Ambos están bien y te esperan—.

Harry prácticamente corrió hacia la habitación justo cuando Tracey estaba curando el último trozo del estómago de Severus, pero apenas notó algo más allá del pequeño paquete que se movía en el carrito al lado de Severus—Ella es hermosa—.

Severus sonrió mientras continuaba mirando al pequeño bebé—Ella realmente tiene tu cabello—.

—Voy a hablar con Doc sobre eso—Murmuró Harry distraídamente mientras tocaba suavemente el pequeño mechón de cabello rubio de su hija.

Lucius y su esposa entraron y sonrieron a los nuevos padres—¿Cómo la vas a llamar? —Preguntó mientras los ojos negros de la bebé, idénticos a los de Severus, miraban con curiosidad a su padre.

—Nos decidimos por Hope, Hope Elizabeth Minitree—Dijo Severus en voz baja, mientras Tracey anotaba el nombre en el certificado de nacimiento.

—Si necesitas algo solo pregunta—Dijo Narcissa y los Malfoy se fueron para darles a los padres tiempo para ellos y Hope.

Efectivamente, Severus se puso tan quisquilloso como su recién nacido y quería irse a casa. Todos los Sanadores allí le dijeron que tuviera cuidado, pero les permitieron irse. Cuando llegaron a casa y pusieron a Hope en la cuna que tenían en su habitación, estaban exhaustos. Sin embargo, Harry se despertó en medio de la noche cuando escuchó a alguien hablando...

—Ahora te comportas con tu mami y papi, ¿de acuerdo? —Llegó el susurro y Harry vio que era Doc flotando cerca de la cuna.

—Acordamos que Hope nos llamaría papá y papi—Susurró Harry para que Severus pudiera dormir.

Doc levantó una ceja translúcida cuando Harry se levantó para pararse junto a la cuna con él—Es tu elección, pero parece complicado. Madre realmente solo significa portadora y Severus era su portador. Mamá parece un buen título, ya sea que el padre sea hombre o mujer—Comentó distraídamente.

Harry sonrió al fantasma—Tal vez... ¿Cómo explicas esto? —Preguntó en voz baja mientras señalaba el cabello rubio de su hija.

—Usé un hechizo muy antiguo sobre ti. Realmente no afecta la sangre, pero el color que te di es hereditario. Puse el cabello de un hombre rosado y se sorprendió cuando tuvo tres hijos con cabello rosado—Doc se rió entre dientes antes de mirar a Harry—Cuídate a ti y a tu familia. Es hora de que las cosas vuelvan a avanzar, pero no te preocupes por los Potter. Si bien algunos castigos pueden no durar lo suficiente, otros durarán toda la vida—.

El rubio levantó la vista de su hija y vio que Doc se había ido—Espera Doc—Siseó y bajó silenciosamente las escaleras para tratar de encontrar al fantasma para poder preguntar qué significaba eso. Para su sorpresa, vio el reloj de abuelo en su lugar habitual—Doc qué...—Harry abrió el reloj de abuelo, pero no vio ningún departamento. En cambio, solo estaban los engranajes de un reloj normal—Descansa en paz, viejo loco—Murmuró tristemente al darse cuenta de que Doc había cruzado el velo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír sabiendo que Doc finalmente estaría con su familia. Después de volver a meterse en la cama, sintió que Severus se movía.

—No va a suceder, ¿sabes? No me llamarán mami sin importar lo que diga—Severus gruñó haciendo reír a Harry...

* * *

—Awww, es tan linda—Sonrió Ron mientras Daniel le mostraba algunas fotos de Hope que ahora tenía un mes de edad—Apuesto a que no puedes esperar a que termine la escuela mañana para que puedas conocerla más tarde—.

—En realidad, quería preguntarle al director si podía saltarme el tren y simplemente regresar a casa—Daniel sonrió con entusiasmo.

Ron dio una mirada de sorpresa—¿¡Y perderte un largo y romántico viaje en tren con tu Draco!? —.

—Violet y yo realmente queremos ver a nuestra sobrina—Daniel se congeló y su cuerpo se puso rojo cuando registró por completo lo que dijo su amigo—¡No es mío! Draco... —Daniel se apagó cuando vio a Draco no muy lejos y caminando hacia ellos.

—Hey, ¿escuché mi nombre? —Preguntó Draco mientras se acercaba a Daniel y Ron, que se reían—Ok, ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —.

—Eres un Slytherin inteligente, así que eventualmente lo descubrirás—Dijo Ron ignorando la mirada que Daniel le envió.

Draco levantó una ceja ante el comentario—Pensaré en eso, pero primero, mi padre le dio a Sirius un trabajo como el que le pediste. No lo está haciendo bien, pero es solo papeleo, así que debería estar bien una vez que se acostumbre. También está ayudando en el orfanato como perro guardián, lo que a mamá le pareció muy divertido y a los niños también les encanta—.

—Gracias por eso Draco. Me alegra que Sirius tenga al menos algo en lo que recurrir—Dijo aliviado. No estaba demasiado cerca de Sirius, pero el hombre estaba tratando de cambiar y establecer una relación con Daniel y Violet, por lo que estaban dispuestos a darle alguna oportunidad—Ah, y el tío Remmy comenzó un negocio de diseño, pero antes de que eso realmente comience, él y el tío Peter quiere que tú y tus padres vayan a su boda. Se llevará a cabo una semana después de la de Harry y Severus, pero solo será algo pequeño. El director accedió a realizar ambas bodas—Dijo Daniel divagando un poco

—¡Me encantaría! Se lo diré a mamá y papá. ¿Necesitas que traigamos algo? —Preguntó Draco cortésmente.

—No, no tienes que traer nada—Dijo Dan, sutilmente inquieto con su túnica, pero se detuvo cuando Ron comenzó a reír de nuevo—¿Qué? —.

—Hay algo justo sobre ustedes dos hablando sobre bodas—Sonrió Ron.

Draco sonrió burlonamente—¿Oh, en serio? De todos modos, desde que terminamos nuestros exámenes, podemos irnos. Le pregunté al director y nos está dejando usar la red flu para que podamos irnos justo después de que consigamos nuestros baúles—.

—¿De Verdad? ¡Eso es genial, te veré más tarde, Ron! —Dijo Daniel emocionado y abrazó a su amigo pelirrojo que intentó mantener en secreto lo que James y Lily le hicieron a su familia, pero contó al segundo que se anunció el arresto.

Ron le devolvió el abrazo con firmeza—Mientras estás allí, tráeme algunas fotos lindas... uno de ti de pie junto a Draco con una almohada en la camisa y uno con Draco y tú sosteniendo a la pequeña Esperanza. Quiero ver lo que depara el futuro—Se rió mientras su amigo avergonzado lo alejaba—¡Diviértanse ustedes dos! —Gritó detrás de su amigo.

Daniel y Draco no tardaron en juntar sus cosas y decir adiós. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era enviar un mensaje de texto a sus respectivos guardianes y preguntar si podían ir directamente a la casa de Harry y Severus. Nadie tuvo ningún problema con eso, así que usaron el flu del director para ir directamente allí. Lamentablemente, Violet todavía estaba en la escuela y no podía ir todavía, pero la visitaría una vez que saliera en un par de horas. Al salir de la red flu, Draco vio el familiar recipiente azul de polvo flu en la repisa de Harry, pero con una pequeña diferencia. Había algunas runas en el borde.

—Me pregunto—Draco agarró la tapa y la dejó ir. En lugar de golpear el suelo, volvió a caer en el frasco—Por supuesto—Dijo Draco divertido.

Daniel miró el frasco con curiosidad—¿Qué es? —Preguntó sin ver qué era tan interesante sobre las runas a prueba de niños.

—Es como empezó todo—Dijo Draco, pero sonrió al ver la confusión en el rostro de Daniel—Te explico más tarde. Vamos a ver a Hope. Creo que ella sabe que estamos aquí—Se rió entre dientes al escuchar a un pequeño bebé riendo alegremente mientras sus padres la llevaban escaleras abajo para encontrarse con ellos.

Severus sonrió mientras veía a Draco y Daniel jugar y abrazar a Hope—Quiero más niños—.

—Tantos como quieras—Dijo Harry antes de besar a Severus. Ambos tenían sueños de amor y una gran familia y todos esos sueños se están haciendo realidad...

**El fin**


End file.
